In the Name of the Father
by geturkicks66
Summary: A Lancer cross over. Nick falls for a woman with a hidden agenda, kidnapping Heath. But something goes wrong and Heath ends up in the hands of a crime boss named Lucain, who is after a shipment of gold.
1. Chapter 1

In the Name of the Father Chapter One

"Mr. Lucain wants his money," said the large man as he thrust Bart against the wall of the small room. Bessie stood wide eyed, her lips tight as she watched the man throw Bart without much effort against the wall.

"You have one week. Then I come back." He released Bart allowing him to stand, and then looked admiringly at Bessie, "I'll get the money or your blood, or whatever else I can get." He gave Bart another shove against the wall to emphasize his intentions, and then left the room.

Bart got his shaky legs under him and made his way across the small space to a chair. Bessie poured water into a basin and soaked her handkerchief in it. Wringing it out she turned and watched Bart collapsed stiffly into the chair.She sat on her knees next to the chair and dabbed the wet cloth on Bart's bleeding lip.

"We have to put your plan into action, Bessie." Bart grimaced as she patted his lip again, "You've been working that Barkley guy since he came to town. If we take him, we can get the money we need to pay off Lucain."

Bessie blushed and bowed her head, Bart sighed looking at the woman with sudden realization.

"No! Bessie you didn't fall for him! Tell me you didn't fall for him!" Getting no answer he asked, "Did you?"

She lifted her head and looked at Bart. "I did." She stood and walked to the window, "But we can still pull it off."

"How? Do you have another rich cattleman up your sleeve?"

"As a matter of fact, dear brother, I do." She smiled, "It just so happens that he brought his brother along and Mr. Barkley would do anything to get his brother back, including paying a ransom."

Bart gave a little laugh, "That's what I love about you. When one door closes, you make sure you have another one open."

Bessie smiled sweetly, "That's why I do all the thinking. Now, the Cattleman's Association meeting is ending on Friday. That gives us two days to plan this out and get things lined up. By this time next week, Lucain will be paid off and maybe just maybe, I will be Mrs. Nick Barkley."

Bart looked at his sister and sighed, "I hope you're right little sister, I hope you're right."

The Saluda gave a shudder as she steamed her way up the river and that was enough to set Heath Barkley's nerves on edge. He had no great love for the big paddle wheeler. If he had been given the choice he would have ridden Charger all the way to San Francisco and back. Hell, even the train would have been a better choice. But the train was held up with all the rain they'd had in the area in the last couple of weeks, the water had flooded the tracks and the muddy roads had the stagecoach at a halt. The only option he and Nick had was the steamboat.

Heath watched from the hurricane deck as she chugged her way toward Stockton. Black smoke billowed out of her twin stacks as she displaced the river as it flowed back towards San Francisco. Looking around he spotted his brother Nick on the deck below him.

Since boarding the two had hardly said a word to the one another. Not that it was Heath's fault, nope not this time. This time it was because all of Nick's efforts where taken up with chasing a girl. OK admitted Heath a woman, a very beautiful woman. Her golden brown hair was tucked under her hat and her dress… well Heath admitted again to himself he didn't know anything about ladies fashions, but that dress sure looked nice on her.

She had boarded with them in San Francisco. Nick had helped her carry her luggage as she chatted away with him. Then there was dinner last night just Nick and this woman. She had looked familiar to Heath, but since he wasn't sure about it he let it go, wanting his brother to be happy. Nick hadn't mentioned her name, but if his brother had his way Heath, was sure her last name would soon be Barkley!

The boat gave another shudder. Heath looked towards the pilot house; none of the men seem to be too worried. He glanced at the muddy water; the current was moving fast. Heath wrinkled his brow; he had no desire to go swimming in that fish smelling sewer water they called a river.

He made his way to the stairs that lead to the deck below. Starting down, he was nearly run over by an eager deckhand as he made his way up to the pilot house. Heath's instincts told him that something was wrong with the boat. Should there be a crisis he wanted to be near enough to Nick, just in case his big brother needed him.

On the main deck, Heath headed for the last place he had seen his brother, on the bow and if he recalled Nick's lady friend had been there also.The ship shuddered again, this time strong enough that it almost knocked Heath down. He made a grab for the rail to keep from falling. Shouting could be heard from below deck and up in the pilot house. Something was definitely wrong! A deck hand started to scurry past Heath only to be stopped when Heath grabbed him by the arm.

"What going on?" Heath asked.

"We've been having boiler troubles since we left San Francisco and with the river running so swiftly it has added more strain on the boiler. If we don't get it taken care of soon it could blow." Heath released his arm and the deckhand rushed off.

An ear piercing scream came out of the twin stacks, sounding like a tea kettle's whistle, only ten times louder; the engineer was trying to release some of the pressure from the boiler.

'Mister, I would get off this boat now!" said another deckhand as he past Heath going into the galley to help escort passengers to the life boats.

Heath headed to the last place he had seen his brother. When he came in sight of the bow he looked around for Nick but it was crowded. People were huddled in groups and it was beginning to rain. Heath looked up at the dark sky and sighed, pushing through the bodies he made it to the bow, only to find that Nick wasn't there. Going back the way he came he looked at every person's face, seeking the one he was looking for.

It seemed like hours before he gave up his frantic search and stopped to think. It was at that moment he heard someone yell his name. Looking over the side he found Nick looking up at him. He had managed to get into a lifeboat. Heath relaxed a bit with the knowledge that Nick was still in one piece.

"Heath, get to the next boat!" Nick's face looked to be as relieved as he was to see him. Heath nodded as he watched the lifeboat set down next to the Saluda and head for the closest bank.

"See ya on shore little brother!" yelled Nick. It was then that Heath noticed the woman sitting next to Nick.

"I should have figured. Big brother went all chivalrous on me." He grumbled as he made his way to the next lifeboat.

The Saluda gave another violent shudder. It was strong enough to throw Heath into the wall. She shuddered again and this time Heath knew that he wasn't going to make it to a lifeboat. There was loud BOOM and the wall behind Heath exploded, propelling him forward towards the railing. With so much power behind him the railing did nothing to stop him and he felt his world explode again as he went head long into the river.

(Riverboats didn't have lifeboats, however I made sure this boat did so that Nick wouldn't get his boots wet. Heath on the other hand had to suffer and take a swim, and I call myself a Heathen, LOL.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

How long Nick searched the river bank for Heath, he wasn't sure.

He had searched everywhere and with each passing hour the hope of finding his brother alive began to diminish.

Every face that turned his way wasn't the familiar face he sought; finally he located a deckhand who was going through the passenger list checking off the names of people who had made it to shore.

"Do you have a Heath Barkley checked on your list?" Nick asked in a loud voice. The purser looked at him then glanced through the list.

"No, sir we do not. May I have your name please?" he asked.

"Nick Barkley."

He turned to scan the crowded riverbank, when the purser said, "You might want to check over there. We have set up a first aide tent. Your brother may be there. If he's not there, you might want to check with the doctor, he can show you the dead." The purser pointed to a tent that sat next to the bank. Nick nodded his head in thanks and started to make his way toward the tents.

The tents had been set up hour after the Saluda went down. They offered some protection from the scattered rain storms that continued through out the day. Local townspeople were offering rides to the town where the stranded survivors could find accommodations and refreshments for the volunteers that were helping with the injured.

The lack of air circulation had caused the humidity to build up inside the canvas tent. Men and women had been placed on cots to have their various injuries checked by the doctor. The less serious stood in line while the more serious were being attended to by volunteers until the doctor could see to their injuries. Nick waded through, slowly looking at each person, looking for the familiar blond head, some how knowing he wasn't going to find Heath.

Sorrowfully he went to the next tent, hoping against hope that he wouldn't find Heath there either.

Once again he stepped into a tent; looking at the faces of the dead with a sigh of relief he stepped back out, inhaling fresh air and stared at the wreckage. The Saluda had sunk into the murky water.

All that one could see of her was the big paddle wheel. Salvagers were climbing on the wreck seeking out anything of value that could be saved. Salvagers were to the water as vultures were to the land, picking the dead clean, as he watched his mind drifted back to the moments before the ship sank.

(Flashback)

_The trip to San Francisco for the annual Cattleman's Association meeting turned out to be a bust, until, that is, Nick met Miss Elizabeth St.Claire._

_Miss St. Claire had traveled from New Orleans to visit her cousin and was now returning home. Nick had never seen a more beautiful sight he thought walking up the gang plank, seeing her standing on the deck with the mid day_ _sun shining down on her. _

_Nick had left Heath to fend for himself; he knew his brother wouldn't mind. Occasionally Heath liked to be on his own. He had demonstrated that several times during their stay in San Francisco. Heath would disappear from the meeting and Nick usually found him in a waterfront saloon. Heath always gave him a lop-sided grin and would explain that with so many people in that little room he felt like he was suffocating. Nick would pat him on the back with an understanding nod then order a beer for himself._

_Without meaning to, however, Miss St. Claire had dominated his mind and Heath had been completely forgotten until Nick caught a glance of him on the upper deck that next morning as he made his way to the bow to meet Miss St. Claire for breakfast. _

_Nick had felt the boat shudder but gave it no thought as he caught a glimpse of the beautiful lady he was intending to meet. Once again Heath was pushed from his mind when she smiled and took his arm as they entered the dinning room._

_After breakfast, they stood together at the railing, she telling of her family in New Orleans and Nick telling of his family and the ranch in Stockton. They felt the boat shudder again and Nick noticed the deckhands scrambling to the sides where the lifeboats hung. As they began to undo the boats Nick grabbed a deckhand._

"_What's going on?" The man glanced quickly at Nick dressed in his black suit and tie and then at the lovely lady at his side._

"_Sir, you need to get yourself and your wife into a boat. The boiler is going to blow anytime." Nick released him and turned to Elizabeth. Taking her by the arm he led her towards the lowering lifeboats. Already there were three boats in the water heading towards the nearest shore. Nick looked around trying to locate Heath, but soon found himself in a boat next to Miss St. Claire. As the boat started to lower Nick caught sight of Heath and called out to him. _

_Heath's face appeared over the railing in response and Nick pointed to the last boat. _

"_Heath, get the next boat!" Relief was expressed in his voice and it didn't go unnoticed by either Heath or Miss. St. Claire._

"_See ya on shore little brother!" yelled Nick smiling up at Heath as the little boat touched water and began heading for the shore._

_A few more minutes and the lifeboat would be on the shore. Another ear piecing whistle made Nick look at the Saluda; he had never witnessed an explosion as the one he was seeing now. The hull seemed to dissolve forward of the engine room and the upper deck was thrown into the sky along with the smoke stacks and the poor souls who hadn't managed to get off the Saluda in time. All this was accompanied by a concussive explosion that sent steam, splinters, and boiling water blossoming into the sky._

_Nick swallowed hard, hoping that Heath had managed to get into the last lifeboat. As he searched over the water for what should have been the last boat, he found nothing._

_ (end Flashback)_

A groan came out of his throat, he felt a hand on his forearm, but he didn't look to see who it was: all he felt was that he had lost something important and he didn't think he was ever going to get it back.

"There is a chance he is alive, they just haven't found him yet." said a soft voice.

Turning Nick looked into the green eyes of Elizabeth. She was touching his arm with concern on her face.

Realization hit Nick, in his panic to locate Heath he had left her in the lifeboat.

"I am sorry for leaving you alone, but I had to find Heath."

"Nick, you don't need to apologize, had it been my brother I would had done the same." She smiled softly.

Nick nodded his head, "Thank you."

"I say we should go look along the shore line. If he's injured and alive we'll need to get him back here as soon as possible," suggested Elizabeth hoping to improve Nick's spirit.

Elizabeth St Clair watched as Nick went through the motions of looking for his brother, only to come up empty handed again.

All the while the feeling of guilt was playing on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Name of the Father**

**Chapter 3**

The night stars twinkling in a blanket of black velvet went unnoticed as Nick Barkley stepped out of the telegraph office. He gave a deep sigh as he ran a hand over his face. He had just sent one of the hardest telegrams he had ever had to send and it had been two days overdue.

Still standing on the boardwalk he looked down the street towards the river; he could make out the fires from the rescue workers, as they tried to identify the dead and clean up from helping the injured. He bowed his head as the overwhelming emotions threatened to consume him. For two days he had looked for Heath and for two days he had found nothing. Turning away from the sight he made his way back to the hotel.

He started to cross the street towards the hotel only to hold up as a wagon carrying a couple of coffins rumbled past, on its way to the undertakers. The sight sent a chill through Nick as he realized that there was just the possibility that Heath's body would never be found. The family would have an empty grave to mourn at.

_NO! He's alive! The river just swept him down stream farther than they've been looking!_ Nick's thoughts threaten to drop him to his knees in the middle of the street.

"Get a grip Barkley!" he growled to himself. "Heath is going to need you when you find him."

An insistent knocking at the hotel door woke Nick; he didn't remember making it to the hotel or to his room. Slowly he sat up and put his socked feet on the floor. He sat for a moment with his head in his hands. The insistent pound on the door, a bit harder than before, reminded him of what had wakened him. Running his hands through his hair, he stumbled to the door and pulled it open. The Sheriff stood in the hall with his hat in his hands. Nick looked at him for a moment, knowing that the news he was about to deliver would or could push him over the edge.

"Mr. Barkley." He greeted without enthusiasm, "Mr. Barkley, the rescue party has called an end of the search for survivors. I wanted to tell you myself."

Nick nodded his dark head. He had known yesterday that it would be the last day of searching. The search had yielded little results, foot prints on the river bank and a set of wagon tracks that everyone assumed was from the salvagers.

The Sheriff pulled out a telegram and handed it to Nick. "This came for you this morning; the clerk asked if I would give it to you."

Taking the folded yellow paper, Nick nodded his thanks and closed the door.

Sitting once more on the bed he opened the paper and read the words there; then he reread it to make sure he had read it correctly and as he read it for the third time his depressed manner was shed and he quickly got dressed.

His body ached, but not as bad as his head. He lay with his eyes closed trying to remember what had happened.

He and Nick were returning home from San Francisco. On a boat, that blew up. He had been pushed into the river. Voices as someone pulled him from the river and threw him into a wagon. His eyes popped open. Nick!

Looking around he found himself lying on a bed, in a small room in what was most likely a cheap hotel. _Must mean that Nick is taking care of me he first thought, and then realized that was wrong. No, Nick wouldn't stay in this hovel unless there had been nowhere else._ When he tried to move, he found that he was tied to the bed. _Now why does Nick have me tried down?_ His answer came through the door.

"YOU!" he growled when his captor entered the room followed by an older man.

"Now Mr. Barkley is that anyway to speak to a lady?" The voice that was soft and southern had come from the man. Heath placed him to be from around New Orleans.

"Why am I here? Where's Nick?" he asked his throbbing headache pushing to the front, letting it be known that it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Nick is fine. He has been looking for you, for the past three days. He is so concerned that he will never see you again." The man again spoke from a chair that sat next to a shaded window.

"Dear brother, let's not worry this Mr. Barkley." Elizabeth turned towards Heath. "You're in a hotel outside of San Francisco. You'll see your brother again when your family pays the ransom. I am sure he has received word of it by now."

"Ransom?" Heath sighed as he relaxed towards the black void.

"Yes, we have a debt to pay and you're our ticket to financial freedom." Again it was the man who spoke. Heath could almost hear his smile as he spoke.

Heath heard the faint rustle of Elizabeth's skirt and smelled the soft lavender fragrance she wore. He felt her hand on his brow and the blanket she covered him with.

"Relax Heath; soon you'll be back with your family," Elizabeth said soothingly. When he had fallen back to sleep she turned to her brother.

"The meeting place has been arranged?"

"Yes sister it has. Once the Barkleys pay us off they'll receive a telegram telling the where they can find this one." He nodding to the unconscious man then added "And I have arranged a meeting here with Lucain, to settle our debt."

"Good it is all going as planned." smiled Elizabeth. Once more she felt the twinge of guilt for deceiving the Barkleys more so towards Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Name of the Father**

**Chapter 4**

Oscar Lucain stood at the window of his stately home, high above the average citizens, looking over his "kingdom" - if he wasn't king then he definitely was a prince.

Yes, he thought, that city sprawled out below him was his kingdom. Everyone in it owed Lucain something, from the lowest to the highest being living there. They all wanted what Lucain had to offer, some crawled and begged for it. Some would even sell their children for it, and that was something that Lucain was always willing to buy: children. He had a market for them; they were his most popular item. But children weren't the only trade he dabbled in. When ships' captains needed extra men, they came to Lucain. When the local bordello needed fresh ladies, they came to Lucain, and when some fancy politician needed to step out of this world, he provided them with what they wanted most: mistress, opium, whatever. Lucian's kingdom had needs and he made certain he was the only one who could provide those needs to anyone for a price. It was just a matter of knowing how high, or how low, someone would go.

Lucian's life didn't start this way. He had been born in Memphis, Tennessee, the son of a Baptist preacher.

When Lucain was twelve he was arrested for stealing from the local Mercantile. A few years later he was arrested again for breaking into the Mayor's house - three years after that he was sent to prison for assaulting a woman. When he returned home from there it was to find his mother had run off. His father, not wanting any more to do with his devil of a son, handed him fifty dollars, the reins to a horse and told the young man not to come back again.

With rumors of a Civil war brewing in the east, Lucain headed west. He settled in the part of Missouri referred to as "Little Dixie". When Quantrill started raiding Missouri and Kansas towns, Lucain joined up. He found Quantrill method's of brutality a learning experience. After the war Lucain hightailed it farther west for it was rumored that any man found to have ridden with Quantrill would be severely punished when caught. Unfortunately Lucain was caught and sent to a military prison. The hardship he endured there still made his skin crawl and he had sworn he would pay back the man who had sent him there.

Lucian's thoughts were interrupted when his manservant entered the room.

"Mr. Lucain, your coach awaits you," the man said with a slight bow. Walking over to the coat rack he lifted the dark jacket from its peg and held it open for Lucain, who slid his arms in the jacket sleeves and smiled. This appointment was going to be a payoff. He wondered how the two bit hustler, Bart St. Claire, managed to get his hands on the funds he needed to fulfill his debt.

Once his jacket was on, he placed the hat that was handed to him on his head and headed out the door, taking the short ride over to the hotel.

Again he smiled; granted the appointment wasn't until the following morning, but Lucain couldn't resist stopping in for a 'courtesy' call. He went up two flights of old creaky stairs and Lucain tapped on the door to room 208. It didn't take long for the door to open and Bart's face to appear in the opening.

"Mr. Lucain! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Bart glanced over his shoulder trying to keep the door from opening all the way.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by. Are you going to keep me out here in the hall or invite me in?" asked Lucain as he pushed his way into the room.

Bart stepped aside as the man came through the door followed by his ever present bodyguard.

Lucain took in the unconscious man tied to the bed. He looked at Bart and smiled, "Did we interrupt something?" Maybe there was more to this man than he'd originally thought.

Bart took in the meaning and shook his head, "No sir, ah, this is how we're getting the money to pay you off. Bessie thought if we kidnapped Barkley here that his family would pay for his return and we can pay you back."

Lucain looked at the young man on the bed, "You say his name is Barkley?"

"Yes, sir from Stockton." nodded Bart. Lucain looked thoughtfully for a moment then turned fully towards Bart.

"Mr. St. Claire, I have a proposition for you that will not only clear your debt with me, but will put money in your pockets and take Mr. Barkley there off your hands right away.

Oscar Lucain had the smuggest smile on his face. After all these years he was finally going to get his revenge. Granted it wasn't the same person but he was the in the same family. Lucain noticed the similarities between the two men quickly.

This man would settle the score for the one that had sent him to prison all those many years ago. This one would suffer the same fate that he himself had suffered while in that hell hole. The slop he was fed, the hard labor, the beatings, but mainly the isolation. Days on end of loneliness with nothing to do but dwell on his fate and the man who put him there. But this man before him, he would know who was making his life miserable and why. Lucain had plans for him, and he knew the best place to take his captive. A lonely dark place in the middle of nowhere.

Yes, in the name of his father, Tom Barkley, this Barkley would suffer.

Leaning forward Lucain told the driver to head for the waterfront. Heath Barkley's family would never think to look for their lost family member where he was headed.

He would pull a few strings to get the boy tucked away in his new home. Lucain smiled again. Looking at his bodyguard he nodded to him. The man took out a leather pouch that contained a hypodermic needle filled with a golden fluid. He pushed the plunger and a small amount of the liquid shot out of the needle. Grabbing Heath's arm he stuck the needle into the vein just under the skin and emptied the syringe. Withdrawing the needle the body guard leaned back and replaced the instrument into the pouch, then smiled at Lucain.

"When do you want the next injection given?"

"Let this one wear off. I want to talk to him, let him know what I am going to do to him what had been done to me by his father. I want the morphine injected twice a day for a week, by then he should be hooked." Lucain sighed and smiled with the thoughts of his prisoner's suffering. "He will be my puppet and I the puppet's master!"

The sound of the key sliding into in the lock made Bart stand and start to pace. He stopped when Bessie entered the room and glancing first at her brother then the empty bed.

"Oh, Bart, what have you done?" she gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Name of the Father

**In the Name of the Father**

**Chapter 5**

How long had it been? The boat's sinking and Heath's disappearance had happened in one day. Three days of searching before the telegram came telling Nick that his brother was alive and had been kidnapped. Three days of not knowing if his brother had drowned or had made it to shore, three days of relentless searching and of endless worry had taken a toll on Nick. His normal energetic self was tired. Lack of sleep and decent meals had shortened his temper to an almost dangerous point.

And now another two days had passed before Nick disembarked from the train and went straight to Jarrod's office, only to discover that his brother had left for San Francisco the day before. Believing that Jarrod was off to deliver the ransom money alone infuriated Nick to no end, yet he understood that Jarrod could not wait until he returned home to leave. The faster the money was delivered the quicker Heath would be released, assuming all went well.

Nick quickly made his way to the livery where he found his horse Coco waiting for him.

"Jarrod figured he would miss you, so he left your horse here," Henry Locke the livery owner told Nick.

Nodding his thanks, he saddled his mount and made his way over to the jail. He needed to talk to Fred.

Before entering the building he heard his name called; turning he found Matt from the telegraph office crossing the street waving a piece of paper above his head.

"Mr. Barkley! Got a message from your brother!" the man yelled. Nick sighed; he wasn't sure how many people in town knew what was going on within the family and right now Nick felt that it was none of their business. Matt stopped, a bit winded, in front of Nick and handed him the paper.

Reaching into his vest pocket Nick pulled out a few coins and handed them to the man.

"Thanks Matt," he said not giving the man a chance to say anything more, Nick turned and headed into the sheriff's office.

Fred looked up from his desk where he was trying to catch up on some paper work. Seeing Nick he gave a small smile.

"Fred," Nick nodded in acknowledgement as he settled into a wooden chair in front of the desk.

"Nick," returned Fred as he leaned back in is chair waiting for the man to get settled and continue.

"Well, you gonna to tell me what's going on here?" asked the tired and impatient man.

"Your family received a telegram the same day as yours arrived about the sinking and Heath missing. But this one said that Heath was alive and that if the family wanted to see him again they needed to deliver a ransom."

Nick sighed impatiently. "I know that Fred. What about the details?"

"The ransom was to be delivered yesterday before 2 pm."

"Where?"

"At a pier on the water front in San Francisco. Jarrod was to deliver it to a fisherman who had a boat docked there. Once the ransom was delivered, the family would get instructions as to where to find Heath."

"And?"

"And?" Fred repeated, not understanding Nick's question.

Nick had lost all patience by this point. "Fred, where's Heath? What's happened since yesterday?" He stood and started to pace in the small room.

"We don't know. We haven't heard from Jarrod since he left. He was going to send a telegram letting us know when the money was delivered and wait for the next step."

Suddenly Nick remembered the telegram he had put into his pocket before entering the office: he pulled it out and read it aloud.

"_Money delivered. Have not received Heath's location. Will wait until morning then returning home."_ He showed the paper to Fred, who sighed.

"This could mean that they either didn't have Heath or that something has gone wrong."

"You don't need to tell me that! I already figured that something has gone wrong!" yelled Nick. He sighed tiredly, and then looked at Fred.

"Sorry Fred, this whole thing…" he waved his hand, and then stood by the window staring out on the street.

"It's alright Nick," said Fred as he pushed back his chair and went to stand next to the worried man. "I think you should go on to the house. Your family has been worried sick about you too you know. Have you been home yet?"

"Not yet, I wanted to talk to Jarrod first, but …." He let the sentence hang unfinished. "I suppose I'd better get back there. Thanks Fred." Nick patted the man on the arm as he headed out the door. Fred sighed again as he watched Nick ride out of town. He hoped that they would have word about Heath soon or Nick would most likely be the first of the Barkleys to be committed. The man was raw nerves at this point.

"God it's good to be home," sighed Nick as he entered the house, the door shutting more quietly than it had in the past. He placed his hat on the table and entered the parlor heading straight for the crystal decanter that held the strong beverage he sought. He threw the first one down his throat, and then poured another. He started to move towards the sofa when a picture of the family caught his attention. It was one of just of the children taken for their mother as a gift for her birthday. Audra and Heath were in the front with Jarrod and himself standing behind their younger siblings. They had all dressed to the hilt for the picture and Heath's discomfort was obvious. Nick and Jarrod tried to get him to smile, by telling jokes and teasing, but their brother refused to crack a smile. It was Audra who had whispered something into her brother's ear that made him smile and the photographer got the shot.

"Nick you're home!" welcomed Victoria interrupting his thoughts. She moved towards him and did a motherly look-over noting the tiredness. She wrapped her arms around him and he fell into the embrace. _Nothing cured your woes like the love of your mother,_ he thought.

Stepping back Victoria led him to the sofa. "You look tired. Before dinner you should take a hot bath and a long nap."

"That sounds great, but…"

"Right now there is nothing that I can tell you that you don't already know Nick. Jarrod left yesterday to deliver the ransom. With luck he should be on his way home now with Heath." He knew she was trying to lift his spirits and hers as well. He looked down into the drink he had yet to finish, "Mother, I got a telegram from Jarrod. He delivered the ransom, but he hasn't received word about where to find Heath."

"Bart, what were you thinking?" asked Bessie, her face red with anger. "No, wait I think I can answer that one myself. You weren't thinking!" She paced the small room as Bart sat in the chair looking at the floor.

"Lucain said he would clear my debt to him if I gave him Barkley." He stood up, stepping into Bessie's way. "We're free, Sis, free! We can leave this rat hole!"

Bessie pushed past him, "You may have freed us _brother_, but you have now enslaved Barkley. You do realize what Lucain will do to him? He probably already has him drugged…" her voice trailed off as she looked at Bart, "He does, doesn't he?"

"They gave him some after we got him in the hack," confessed Bart moving to stand next to the window.

Feeling defeated Bessie sank into the now vacant chair with a deep sigh. "But why? What does he want with Nick's brother?" She looked at Bart, "What did he say to you about that?"

Bart turned towards her. "Nothing, he didn't say nothing, just that this would settle our debt completely. And we could keep the ransom, all of it."

"But Bart, didn't you think?"Then she stopped, as she realized they were right back where the conversation had started. She shook her head silently.

Bart could see how upset she was. "Bessie, if I could take it back, I would."

Bessie raised her head and stared hard at her brother, "Then that is exactly what you are going to do!" She stood and went to the bed where she had placed the satchel she had been carrying when she had first returned.

"Bessie, are you out of your mind? I can't just go up to Lucain and ask him for Barkley back!"

Bessie looked at her brother and smiled, "Oh yes you can! And you will."

"But what about the money I owe him?"

"Think Bart, think! That's where this comes in," she said as she handed Bart a thick stack of bills. "The Barkleys have paid the ransom, Bart, and we have to get that man back to his family!"

Bart bowed his head, "Alright, alright. I'll go talk to Lucain and see what I can do."

Placing a hand on his arm she nodded, "It's the right thing to do Bart"

"What if Lucain refuses to tell me where he is – then what?"

Bessie sighed." If this doesn't work then I will go speak to the Barkleys. They have enough influence that they should be able to get their brother out of Lucian's hands."

"I hope you're right Bessie."

Bart St. Claire climbed the last flight of stairs that led up to Lucian's apartment. Standing in front of the door he sighed and then knocked on the hard oak door, the sound echoing down the long hallway. The door was opened by a large man wearing cheap clothing.

"What ya want?" the baritone voice asked as the dark eyes staring down at him.

Bart nervously stretched his neck and readjusted his tie, "I would like to speak to Mr. Lucain."

"What's it about?"

"In reference to a deal we had made earlier today." He switched the satchel from one hand to the other.

Another voice came from the interior, "Shad, who is it?"

Bart recognized Lucian's voice. "Bart St. Claire, Mr. Lucain."

Shad looked behind him, waited a moment, then stepped back opening the door wider allowing Bart to enter the room.

Lucain sat in an overstuffed chair next to the fireplace, smoking a cigar.

"Bart! What a surprise. What can I do for you?" The man didn't look surprised as he took another puff of his cigar and nodded to a chair. He grinned inwardly at the nervousness the man was showing.

"Well, Mr. Lucain, I…ah….I wanted to get Barkley back." He figured he might as well hit this straight on, not beating around the bush. Lucain looked up at him, sat for a moment puffing on the cigar, and then he burst out laughing.

"Shad, did you hear that? He wants Barkley back!" Lucain laughed the laugh of the insane, and then stopped just as suddenly as he had begun. Pushing himself from the chair he strode over to stand in front of Bart.

"We made a deal, Bart, are you trying to back out of it?" Lucain was inches from Bart's face.

"Ah, no sir I was going to give you the money."

Lucain backed away, and then walked around Bart, circling like a vulture. Lucain was a thinking man. He knew that if Bart had come here with the money that he owed, wanting Barkley in return, it was to return Barkley to his family. Lucain couldn't allow that to happen: he wanted his revenge on the Barkley family. He thought for a moment, and knew what had to be done. Lucain wanted it all, the money and his revenge. He stopped circling Bart and glanced at Shad. A silent message passed between them. Shad knew what his employer wanted and smiled at the thought.

"Ok Bart, give me the money and Shad will take you to fetch Barkley."

Bart smiled and felt relieved. Bessie would be very happy when he returned with Barkley. This was much easier than he dreamt it would be. He placed the satchel into Lucian's hands, his shaking as he did. Lucain smiled, he loved the fear he felt coming off this man.

"Shad, would you take Bart to get Barkley and deal with any… loose ends along the way?" Lucain smiled as he took the satchel from Bart St. Claire.

Shad smiled with understanding, "Yes sir, Mr. Lucain."

Bart glanced from one man to the other, felt the invisible message pass between them and began to tremble even more. He'd been a fool: he realized that he wasn't going to get Barkley back, and that both his debt and his life had just been canceled.

Bessie, a/k/a Elizabeth St. Claire, finished packing their things. As soon as her brother returned with Barkley they would leave and head out to Stockton. She had been pacing since she finished packing. She hoped that Bart was able to get Heath Barkley back and worried that he had been unsuccessful. She knew Lucain must have had something in mind to agree to let them keep the ransom in exchange for Barkley and that worried her. She paced while crossing her arms, biting her lip. She made up her mind: even if Bart wasn't successful they still would go to Stockton. She thought about how she would comfort Nick when he received word that his brother was dead, for that was the only way. They would have to say he was dead: he would be better off dead if Lucain didn't release him.

She sat down, and then quickly jumped back out of the chair, her nerves frazzled. "_No, no,"_ she said out loud to no one, "_we have to play this straight. I am in over my head and if Bart doesn't get Heath back we're going to need the Barkley influence to save him."_

Elizabeth needed some air, the small room was becoming too confining. Heading down to the hotel lobby she noticed there was a lot of activity near the front entrance. She glanced at the large clock. Bart had been gone for over three hours and she was becoming worried. Lucain was not a man you wanted to cross.

A man's shout brought her out of her thoughts, "Someone get the police!" Curiosity getting the better of her, and Elizabeth followed the group out to the side of the hotel. There, lying in a puddle of blood in the alley was Bart. Her knees shaking she slipped forward towards her fallen brother.

"Bart? Bart what happened? Where is Heath Barkley?" she asked knowing the answers and dreading the confirmation of her fears. She glanced at the many knife wounds that were draining the life out of her brother. Taking a kerchief out of her pocket she tried to stop the flow of blood, her heart crying while her head knew it was too little too late.

"They tricked me, Bessie." He groaned as pain crashed into him like a tidal wave. He grabbed Bessie's hand, "You need to… go to… the Barkleys. Jarrod Barkley has … house and an office… here in the city. Go to… him, Bessie, now, go. You need to….to….tell him everything."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I will, Bart I promise. But first I need to help you."

Bart sighed and closed his eyes, his breath hitched, "No Bessie, you can't. Go now. Save Barkley." he whispered as he took his last breath.

Bessie stared at her brother lying so still, his eyes now staring up at her, unmoving. She brushed back his hair, kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "Bart, I promise you, he'll pay for this, I promise. Good bye little brother."

Elizabeth pushed her way though the gathering crowd of onlookers, bumping into a blue uniformed man as he made his way to the dead man. Elizabeth returned to her room just long enough to grab her meager belongings. She needed a place to hide for the night. With Bart dead Lucain would need to get rid of her as well.

Early the next morning, Bessie entered the brick building with a wooden sign signifying that the law office of Jarrod Barkley was tucked away inside. Bessie located Jarrod's office and entered the richly decorated office. The woman behind the desk greeted her.

"Good morning, may I help you?" she asked in a sing song voice.

'I would like to speak to Mr. Barkley, please, it's urgent," she said nervously

"Oh, well Mr. Barkley is getting ready to return home. Maybe you can stop by next week?"

Bessie pushed the nervousness down and looked the secretary in the eye, "It can't wait until next week. Next week will be too late and Mr. Barkley's brother may well be dead by then."


	6. Chapter 6

In the Name of the Father

In the Name of the Father

Chapter 6

"And just what do you know about my brother?" asked a voice from behind her. Turning Elizabeth took in the neat appearance of Jarrod. Well at least his clothing looked neat; the man himself looked like he could sleep for a week and that still wouldn't be enough.

"I asked you a question, what do you know of my brother?"

"Could we talk in private?"

Jarrod looked her over then stepped aside so that she could pass into his office. Closing the door Jarrod walked over to his desk. He motioned for Elizabeth to take the chair across from him.

"Now, tell me what you know of my brother." Jarrod said forcefully. Elizabeth started to get up from the chair only to find Jarrod's hands on her arms pushing her back into the seat.

"Tell me, now!"

Elizabeth gasped at the anger coming from the lawyer, "What I am about to tell you Mr. Barkley is the truth." She paused as he nodded, "My brother owed money to a man known as Oscar Lucain."

Jarrod leaned forward in his chair, "Yes, I have heard of him. He isn't someone you would want to cross. This debt your brother owed must have been quit large."

"Yes, well I thought of a way to get my brother debt free. I, well I had your brother kidnapped." She started to rise from the chair again only to change her mind when Jarrod glared at her.

"That is quit a confession, Miss-?" he was not totally convinced.

"Elizabeth St. Claire. And yes it is. It was all suppose to be so easy." She jumped out of the chair before Jarrod could stop her, "We kidnapped Heath off that riverboat. It was by chance that the boilers blew. We brought him back here to the city. I sent the ransom note to your family and picked up the money yesterday. That is when the whole plan went astray." She paused in her pacing and looked at Jarrod. It was then she knew by the way he was sitting that he didn't totally believe her.

"What can I say to make you believe me?" she asked coming to stand in front of the desk.

"How much was the ransom for?"

"Ten thousand, delivery was to be made by noon yesterday, on the waterfront.. You were to receive a message telling you where your brother was being held, but you never received the message, I never sent it." Placing a brown leather satchel on his desk, "Here is what is left of the money." She knew then that he believed her.

"Miss St. Claire, you need to tell me everything,starting when this _plan _of yours went astray."

"Lucain stopped by the room we were staying at, while I was out picking up the money. He made a deal with my brother. Lucain want Heath and the debt my brother owed would be cancelled. I sent my brother with the money to get Heath from Lucain."

"Where is your brother now?"

"He's dead. Lucain had him killed."

"Oscar Lucain has my brother?" asked Jarrod hoping yet still knowing the answer.

"Yes he does." replied Elizabeth.

Jarrod sat for a moment, looking at the picture of the family that sat on his desk. He knew that mother and Audra were distraught with worry and Nick, well Nick was as worried as they were.

Jarrod knew that Lucain thought himself above the law and if in fact he did have Heath Jarrod was sure that nothing short of hell would stop the Barkley clan from saving their youngest brother. A brother, who so recently had joined the family. It was hard to believe that it had been almost three years since the blond made his first appearance and demanded his fair share of all that was Barkley, including the name. What they had lost when their father died seemed to have been rekindled with Heath.

Looking at the woman who had caused this whole mess made Jarrod furious. He wanted nothing more than to see her in jail, but he also knew that she might be part of the answer to getting Heath returned.

"When you last saw Heath, how was he?"

Elizabeth sighed, "He wasn't injured in the accident, but…"

"But what? Tell me!" pleaded Jarrod

"Lucain gave him a dose of morphine. Do you know anything about morphine addictions, Mr. Barkley?"

"I have seen some."

"Well let me tell you what Lucain does. He feeds you the morphine for about a week then he takes it away. Poof gone! You start to tremble then cramp you're body craves for more and the pain, the pain will make you do anything and I do mean _anything_ to get that next dose. Lucain will tease you and give you only half of what you crave until the deed he wants done has been completed, then he will give you the rest."

Not wanting to hear the answers but knowing he had to have all the facts Jarrod asked, "What are these deeds you're talking about?"

"Anything Lucain wants you to do."

"Sounds like you have had some experience."

"It is what he did to my brother and he did it to protect me as much as to get the next dose." Elizabeth sat in the chair, gathering her thoughts.

"What was your brother protecting you from?"

"He was protecting me from Lucain. You do know what type of business that mans deals in?" Jarrod waited for her to finish, "Slavery. I don't mean just labor but also the other type."

Jarrod had heard rumors of Lucain's dealings, and knew what type of slavery Elizabeth was referring too. "And with your brother's death you are at risk?" He walked casually to the bar and poured him a drink. Then moved back to his desk, not offering Elizabeth anything. He had never felt so much hate and contempt for one person as he did for the woman standing in front of him.

"Yes, unless…"

"Unless what Miss St. Claire? I can't believe you are standing there telling me that you had my brother kidnapped, then traded him off , to clear you of your debt to a man who is a known criminal and then have the audacity to ask my family for protection!" Jarrod paused trying to calm himself without much success.

"No, Miss St. Claire, I would rather see you in a jail cell first."

He knew he was awake. His mind began to loose the grogginess that held it captive. He took in his surroundings, what there was of it. A small cell, no windows and one door. The walls were also wood and the floor was packed dirt. From the smells he knew he was on the water front and the room he was being held in had at one time been a store room. It reeked of mildew and fish. The only furnishing was the chair that Lucain's henchmen brought in when the man came to visit.

How long has he been here? The drugs they used to keep him quiet made him loose track of the days. Other than being drugged they hadn't touched him, so far. They were rarely around unless Lucain was coming.

He remembered his first night; Lucain had come to talk to him.

"_Mr. Barkley, you are my prisoner, do you understand?" Heath didn't remember responding and Lucain continued._

"_You are here to pay a debt owed to me by your father. Tom Barkley, is your father correct?"_

_Heath nodded his head, wondering why he was paying a debt for a man he hadn't even known._

"_As time goes along I will tell you what your father did, so that you will understand why you are here. However if you can tell me the location of a certain cargo that was on a certain steamer, I may forgive your father and release you." Lucain bent over and grabbed Heath's face making the drugged man look at him, "Tell me where I can find the gold."_

"_Gold?" mumbled Heath not fully understanding what this man wanted from him._

"_Yes, the gold that was supposes to be on the steamer that went down near Stockton, the gold that was to help our cause!" Lucain pushed Heath's head back towards the wall making a hollow thump as Heath's head connected with the wall. Lucain stood up, he smiled at the first sign of pain to the prisoner._

"_If you don't tell me willingly, I will be forced to use what ever means necessary to get the answer to my question." Nodding to one of the guards Lucain stepped farther back from Heath as the guard moved forward pulling Heath to his feet as he tied his hands together. Throwing the rest of the rope over a beam in the ceiling he began pulling the until Heath's hand and arms were above his head. _

_Lucain smiled "Shoot him up again. If he doesn't start to remember by this time tomorrow then we will begin to break him."_

Lucain kept his word. Every time Heath said he didn't know they would punch him in the stomach. The meager meals that they had given him would always return the way they went down. Now Lucain was getting frustrated. A frustrated man that was desperate and a desperate man who would do anything to know where the gold was located.

A noise from the other side of the door told him he was about to get a visitor. The wooden door opens on squeaky hinges. The familiar henchman entered with the chair followed by Lucain. The chair was placed in the middle of the room and Lucain sat down then nodded to the ever present Shad.

Shad and the other man moved over towards Heath. Grabbing him by the arms they stood him up. He tried to stand on wobbly legs, but ended leaning on the two supporters. They drug him to stand in front of Lucain.

"Mr. Barkley, good to see you awake." He paused to let his words sink in, "I have come to see if you are going to tell me where I can find my gold."

Heath shook his head not understanding. Lucain smiled, "Do you know how long you have been here?"

"No, I don't think you do. It has been a week. One week of you taking advantage of my hospitality."

Heath humpfed, "I would like to complain then."

"It's time for you to pay, Barkley. I want to know where my gold is." Lucain was low on patience and this man was rapidly depleting what he did have. "Your father's boat sank with it on board."

"The River Monarch?"

"Ah! See you do know. At the time the gold was going to be used to support the Confederacy, but as you well know it never made it there. If it had maybe the south would have won the war." Lucain paused for a dramatic effect, "Now the gold lays hidden and since the government never claimed it I thought I would."

Heath managed to get his feet under him making a valiant attempt to look stronger than he felt.

"I don't know where the gold is."

Lucain looked at the floor and sighed tiredly. He was tired of these games but if ths was how Barkley was going to play, than play he would.

"In the morning you will be taken to a prison camp. There I will take great pleasure in torturing you until you tell me where the gold is at." Lucain stood leaning into Heath's face, "believe me you will tell me what I want to know." With that Lucain pushed out the door, Shad started to follow along with the other guard. Heath made his move. He lunged at the guard making a grab for the gun on the man's hip. The guard was knocked off balance and hit the wall. Heath had his hand around the gun's butt when the explosion of pain in his left shoulder threw him to the hard dirt floor.


	7. Chapter 7

In the Name of the Father

In the Name of the Father

Chapter 7

"_I would rather see you rot in a jail cell first."_ The words echoed through Elizabeth's head over and over. Not waiting to find out if Jarrod would make real his threat, she had fled from his office. She ran blindly until she could run no further, and stopped. Breathing hard, she looked up and down the street and took a deep calming breath. She noted that she knew where she was and then realized what she had forgotten. She'd left Jarrod's office without taking the bag that contained what was left of the ransom money. Why should she have taken it? Maybe it wasn't rightfully hers but she needed it far more than the Barkleys. She sighed again, leaned against a wall and started thinking.

First she had to find that street merchant, Eddie. For as long as she had known him she'd never heard his last name. Maybe he didn't talk much but Eddie was the ears of the street. Whatever anyone wanted to know Eddie could tell you; he heard everything. How long he'd been doing this she couldn't say, nor could she place his age. All she knew was he wasn't young but he was wise. This being Saturday Eddie would be down nears the docks and she knew he wouldn't be working, unless you could call listening working. Eddie went the Hook Setter Tavern, a local bar for sailors and other waterfront riffraff. It was here that she figured that Eddie got most of his information.

Standing outside the waterfront tavern, Elizabeth persuaded a sailor to send Eddie out. She closed her eyes and wished again that she'd taken the money from Jarrod's office. When she opened her eyes, there he was, standing in front of her. Eddie wasn't a tall man and he was very thin. His eyes danced as he took in Elizabeth.

"Back for more eh?" he asked knowing she would pay well for the information he had.

"Eddie, I need to know everything you got about Heath Barkley."

"Well…," pondered the old man, "I hears he's got a new friend. Mr. Lucain." He stopped at point and she knew what he wanted. Sighing she found some coins in her purse and placed them in his dirty hand. He gave the coins a glance, and then shoved them into his pocket.

"Eddie, I know that. What else?"

"Well, I hears Lucain's moving him to his prison farm. Fact they left this morning."

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped. If Lucain moved Heath from the city, it was going to take more than a miracle to get him back. The Barkleys would have to know where Lucain has taken him. If she gave them that information, maybe they would reconsider. She thought about Nick briefly but forced herself to put him out of her mind. Right now what she needed was that information.

"Eddie, where is this prison?" she asked.

"It's the Nevada desert."

"That's a lot of ground, Eddie. Why would he take him there?"

He smiled and held out his hand to tell her that was all she would get for the amount she'd given him. She sighed and gave him a few more coins.

"What I hear is that Lucain's lookin for something. He thinks this man knows where he can find it."

"What is it?"

"Gold, I hears."

"Gold?" asked Elizabeth not hiding her surprise.

"A ship went down a long time ago, during the war. It was carrying some gold. Lots of it." Eddie looked around, then licked his lips and continued in a quieter voice, "It was stolen from the government and never found. That's all I got for ya." Eddie turned to go back into the saloon but stopped and looked back at her. "Bessie, that place is like a fortress and it's going to take more than your pretty face to get him out of there. I can't tell ya just where it is, but I'll keep my ears open. Be careful girl, don't wantcha to wind up like Bart. Mighty sorry to hear bout him." He then went back into the bar.

Elizabeth's mind began to work. She knew that she had to get the Barkleys to help even if it meant going to Stockton. She would probably be safer there anyway; she'd be out of Lucain's sight at least. She knew even Stockton wasn't far enough away to be out of his reach. She smiled as she realized just who she needed, and she headed to the telegraph office. She was going to need help, the kind of help who knew this kind of job: she needed gun help. Maybe she didn't know where exactly to find the man she needed, but she knew a sheriff who would know where he was.

Half a day by wagon, one day by train and another day on horseback brought Heath Barkley to the most desolate place in this corner of the earth. His first thought when he had seen the prison camp was that he was returning to hell. Although he sat hunched over in the saddle with his hands tied to the saddle horn he was aware enough to take in his surroundings.

The wound in his left shoulder was beginning to show signs of infection and the bullet had yet to be removed. Shad had taken the liberty of "doctoring" the shoulder before leaving the city. The man had smiled wickedly as he poured the whiskey into the bullet hole, causing Heath to squirm and groan, the liquid hissing as it burned his flesh. It had been the last sound Heath had made til he caught sight of Apuro de Demonio. Then it had been only a deep intake of breath that no one else had heard.

_The prison complex sat nestled in the mouth of a canyon between the sheer walls. These walls served as the outer boundaries of the prison, surrounding several buildings within it. The only way into the canyon was through the prison gates which stretched clear across the canyon's mouth, from side to side. The prison barracks sat at the very center of the compound, ensuring that escape across the yard was virtually impossible._

At the base of the prison was a small run down town where the guards made their homes with their families. It was through this town that they rode, and as they did, the people stopped what they were doing and stared at the prisoner as the riders made their way to the large wooden gates.

The gates were swung open to allow them to pass through and quickly closed again. Shad pulled Heath's horse to a stop and dismounted. He cut the ropes around Heath's wrists and pulled him from the saddle. Heath's legs had barely hit the ground when they gave out and down he went. Shad kicked him, "Get up Barkley!" Slowly Heath managed to get his feet under him, grasping at the horse to help pull himself up. But it wasn't fast enough for his captors. Shad grabbed an arm and pulled him to his feet, then dragged him up a set of stone stairs where they were met by Lucain.

"Everything is ready for you Shad." The big man smiled then jerked Heath into the small room and pushed him onto a hard wooden chair. His arms and legs tied were to it preventing him from moving. Heath looked out the closing door, a feeling of loss settling on his soul as Shad's bulky form blocked out the last of the sunlight.

Shad ripped open Heath's shirt exposing the infected wound. He smiled evilly and he pressed his thumb into the opening, watching as the pain filled Heath's face. Shad gave it one more good push before he released Heath and laughed.

"Ok Doc, guess you had better get that bullet out." He turned as the doctor picked up a syringe, "He won't need that Doc. Besides I want to hear him yell." He looked back at Heath, evilness glinting in his eyes. He gave Heath's cheek a pat, "Don't you let me down now boy, ya hear? Or I'll have to make sure you don't." He stepped aside to allow the doctor access to his patient.


	8. Chapter 8

In the Name of the Father

**In the Name of the Father**

**Chapter 8**

Val Crawford guided his horse to the hitching rail that stood in front of the large white house that was the home of the Lancer family. He slowly dismounted and stomped his feet to get the blood flowing in his legs. The reason for this visit was not going to set well with his good friend, nor the rest of his family.

Deciding to get this over with as soon as possible, he knocked on the front door. The man he had hoped wouldn't open the door did.

"Sheriff, what can we do for you?" asked the tall man with a scowl on his face, a feeling that the sheriff was delivering bad news.

"Murdoch," Val greeted him. "I need to talk to Johnny." Murdoch stepped back from the door allowing the Sheriff to enter. Val knew where he would find Johnny and headed for the main room, sure enough, his amigo was laying on the floor playing chess, patiently waiting for his brother to make his move.

Hearing footsteps approaching, both brothers looked up when Val entered. Johnny sat up to greet his friend.

"Hey Val, what brings you out here?" he asked as he pulled his legs up to his chest wrapping his arms around them.

"I received a telegram this afternoon. Someone is looking for you; says she has a job you don't want to turn down." Val pulled the telegram out of his pocket and handed to Johnny.

Johnny's blue eyes scanned the paper, and then looked up at Val, who quickly said "Before ya ask, yes. I wired the Stockton sheriff and he confirmed it."

"Johnny, what's going on?" asked Murdoch, concern in his voice. Johnny stood up and began to pace.

"Johnny?" asked Scott, when he didn't answer. Val looked at Johnny who nodded his head.

"It seems that Heath Barkley was kidnapped a week ago. The person who sent the telegram wants Johnny to come help her get him back."

"And I would lay odds that she had something to do with it to start with," said Johnny pausing for a moment before resuming his pacing.

"She?" asked Scott now also standing.

"It's a long story Boston, but the short of it is she is trouble. With a capital T."

Val gave a slight cough, causing Scott to look at him: "I take it you know this lady also?" he asked Val.

Johnny smiled, "Yeah he knows her."

"What are you planning on doing, Johnny?" asked Murdoch bringing the group back to the situation.

Johnny stopped pacing and looked at his father, "I'm going to go help a friend."

"Not alone, you're not!" said Scott.

Johnny smiled, and then looked at Murdoch. "You're coming with us?" Murdoch smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm coming too," said Val. "I'll send a wire to our friend and tell her to meet us in Stockton."

"We'll meet ya in town in the morning,"

Val started towards the door, "Oh and Val could you send a wire to the Barkleys? Let em know we're coming." Val nodded his head and walked out the door.

"I guess I'll head up and get my stuff together," said Johnny as he tried to make his escape.

"Not so fast brother," said Scott as he grabbed Johnny's arm halting him. "I think you need to let us know what we are walking into, with this woman."

"I agree with Scott. If she is the cause of Heath's kidnapping then we all need to be prepared." Johnny looked at his brother then his father knowing they were right, yet at the same time he didn't want to disclose this part of his past. Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"Her name is Elizabeth St Claire. I met her and her brother Bart down in New Mexico. They're both con artists and not too bad at the game either. They were trying to scam a poker game. The short version is they got caught and I bailed them out by keeping the crowd at bay while they left town. I was just getting started in my profession so I wasn't too well known then. They offered me a job as a protector."

"A body guard?" asked Scott.

"Yeah, well somewhere along the way we picked up another hand, Heath. At the time he was going by Thompson. We had a lot in common. Both of us had been raised by our mothers and neither of knew our fathers. Anyway we made it to a town down on the border. Heath and I were to protect the St Claires, but she managed to turn the tables on us. Accused us of stealing from her and of course the law took her side and we were thrown in jail. Heath and I spent two months down there because of her and we had never heard anything about her, til now. She's bad news and if she caught up with Heath again, well, guess you could say that I'm a little bit more than worried bout him."

The room was quiet for a moment, until Murdoch burst out, "You knew Heath Barkley all this time and didn't tell us? So when I introduced you to him at the Cattleman's meeting two years ago, you already knew who he was?"

"Murdoch, trust me I was just as surprised to see him as he was to see me."

"That's why you two seemed to hit off from the start," said Scott. Johnny smiled and nodded.

"We both had new lives and families. We wanted to start fresh. We met up later without either family along and traded stories." He looked at the other men in the room: "its part of my past that I'm not too proud of, so I just let it go. I didn't see any reason for talking about it. I don't know if Heath ever told the Barkleys either, but, that's the end of it. "

"Well," stated Murdoch as he stood up, "I think we need to get a good night sleep. We have a long ride ahead of us." Turning to Johnny he said, "Thank you son for telling us about this woman."

Johnny nodded his head and followed them up the stairs. "Hold on Heath we're comin'," he said aloud.

As the Lancers left Morro Coyo for Stockton, and Heath entered the prison, Jarrod Barkley stepped off the train at the Stockton depot. Nick had arrived to greet him, anxious for word on Heath.

The look on the older man's face told Nick that there was nothing new to report. Nick looked at his feet as Jarrod approached him. He only looked at Jarrod when he stopped in front of Nick and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go. I have something to report and I don't want to tell this more than once so you will have to wait until we get to the house."

Nick gave his tired brother a quick nod and turned to the waiting surrey. The silent ride back to the ranch was almost nerve racking as the not knowing about Heath.

The ride ended and both men entered the house heading for the front parlor, where Victoria was patiently waiting for Jarrod and Nick to return.

Nick went to stand behind his mother who was sitting in the chair facing into the room. Jarrod greeted her with a small kiss on the cheek then went to pour himself a drink, glancing at Nick with the raised decanter and a silent offer. When Nick shook his head no, Jarrod replaced the decanter and grabbed up his glass, then faced the waiting pair.

"I may have killed Heath." The statement took both people by surprise; this was the last thing either of them expected the lawyer to say.

Nick sprang around the chair gasping in disbelief and shouted loudly, "What?"

Victoria had stood up but slowly sank back down into the chair. "Jarrod please tell us what happened to make you say that."

Jarrod took another sip of his drink, "A woman came to my office yesterday. She confessed that she was the person who had kidnapped Heath." Jarrod moved toward the fireplace not looking at either family member. "She told me in great detail about the kidnapping, so there was no doubt that she had done it. However…" his voice trailed off and he knew he had to face his family with this news. When he looked at each person in the room he realized that this next bit of news was going to be a big blow.

"What happened Jarrod?" asked Victoria again, knowing that it was going to get worse if it was this hard for Jarrod to tell them. Otherwise Heath would be here safe with them and not wherever he was now. She steeled herself for the news.

"When she went to collect the ransom money, her brother handed Heath over to a known crime lord, Oscar Lucain. She said that her brother owed Lucain some money and that Lucain offered to clear his debt if he handed Heath over to him."

Nick was furious "Did you throw her in jail? And who is this Lucain?"

Jarrod looked down at his now empty glass, "She ran out of my office after I told her that was where she was going."

Nick suddenly understood Jarrod's opening comment, "She knew where this Lucain has Heath, didn't she." It wasn't a question, but a verbal confirmation that went with the nod of Jarrod's head.

"I spent most of the day looking for her, but I had no luck," he paused looking at his mother. "Before I left I hired a detective to search for her. She is the only person who can help us find Heath."

Victoria stood and placed both her hands on Jarrod's arms. "Jarrod you didn't kill your brother. We will get him back. Tell us about this Lucain, what do you know about him? And what would he want with Heath?"

Before he could reply Silas entered the room and handed Victoria an envelope. She looked into his eyes as she took it, and thanked him.

Victoria pulled the wire out and read it giving out a soft sigh she looked at her sons, "The Lancers are coming…"

"Oh great! Just what I don't need, an ex- gunfighter showing up here causing me trouble! As if we don't have enough trouble now," interrupted Nick.

"It seems that this ex-gunfighter may be able to find Heath. They'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

"How can he possible help? He didn't know Heath until two years ago!"

Victoria folded the paper again, and said "I don't know Nick; I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow afternoon to find out. For now, Jarrod, I know you're tired, but please, tell us what you know about this Lucain."


	9. Chapter 9

In the Name of the Father

In the Name of the Father

Chapter 9

The burning in his shoulder brought Heath back to consciousness. Slowly the memories filled his already foggy mind.

The doctor's probes for the bullet in his shoulder were painful but Heath tried to keep from giving Shad the pleasure of crying out. Which he succeeded doing only by passing out. He was brought roughly back to the waking hell when the cold water from a bucket was thrown into his face, and he faced Shad's smile.

"Well since ya didn't make me happy Barkley, I'm going to get you to scream the hard way". Shad moved out of Heath's vision but he could hear the man as he pulled the open stove door and then heard him whistle.

"My my this iron is red hot!" Heath could hear the glee in the voice. He focused on the hot poker as Shad came back into view.

Shad looked at the poker and smiled; "Now where should we start?" And before giving it any more thought he laid it forcefully onto Heath's exposed ribs.

The pain shot through Heath causing him to jerk and hiss. Shad laughed and pulled the poker away and then slammed it down again onto the already burned skin. This time he was rewarded as Heath screamed. Four more times Shad placed the hot poker on Heath and each time the man twisted and screamed in agony. Shad took in a deep breath and smiled as he stepped back to survey his work.

"Don't you just love the smell of burnt skin?" He asked as he was joined by Lucain and both men laughed.

Lucain bent down in front of Heath, "Are you ready to tell me where my gold is?"

"Don't know," mumbled Heath. During the past few days, frustration had built up in Lucain each time he received no answer to his questions. Lucain slammed his fist down on Heath's jaw before straightening up.

"Shad, why don't you take Barkley here to the canyon? Have him move some rocks and …" Lucain turned to look at Shad, "break him." Shad smiled, it had been a while since he had _that_ kind of pleasure. He was going to enjoy breaking this one.

And now he was here, on a straw strewn floor. Heath knew the small squeaking sounds were coming from the rats that had slipped under the cell door. He lay on his side and stared at nothing. Water was offered but he didn't drink, just as he'd refused the meager meals he was brought. What Shad had done to him in the canyon had left him weak and angry but far from broken.

A prayer left his lips, "Find me…"

Val Crawford had no trouble locating the person he was looking for; as she started to enter the hotel Val reached out and grabbed her arm.

She turned a flash of fear in her eyes until she recognized the grizzled person who held her and the star pinned to his vest.

"Have you checked into the hotel?" he asked roughly.

"Well, that is a fine how do you do, Val Crawford!" she smarted pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"It wasn't meant to be pleasant, Elizabeth." Looking around Val asked, "Where's your brother?"

"He's dead," she said the sorrow coming out in her voice.

"Can't say I'm sorry to hear that," replied Val as he moved her towards the front door.

"Why, you are meaner than the last time I seen you!" Elizabeth huffed.

"Yeah, well you kinda leave a bad taste in a man's mouth. Come on, I got a carriage waiting to take you out to the ranch."

"Did you find Johnny?' Elizabeth asked as she followed Val back out to the street.

"Never lost him. He'll meet you at the ranch. Now let's get going, shall we?" Val helped her into the carriage.

"Whose ranch is it that we are going to?" Elizabeth asked after moment of silence.

"The Barkleys. You know, the family whose lives you messed up, and maybe got one of their brothers killed." Val felt her shrink and he smiled to himself. Maybe he would enjoy this task more than he had thought.

As the Lancers pulled up in front of the Barkley house they were greeted by Victoria. Even though she looked as lovely as ever and greeted them with a smile, Murdoch could see in her eyes the toll the situation was taking on her. She led them gracefully into the house to the parlor.

"This is some mess you have here Victoria." said Murdoch trying to console his friend as he accepted the offered drink.

Nick had been standing next to the fireplace when they entered; he moved to refill his glass at the same time giving Johnny Lancer a glaring look that went unnoticed by the rest of room.

"Yes it is a mess and I for one would like to know how this whole thing got started" **s**tated Nick before Victoria could answer.

"It started with me," came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at the newcomers. Val ducked his head and pushed past Elizabeth to stand next to Johnny.

Realizing that she was alone in the doorway and the center of everyone's attention, Elizabeth became nervous, until she focused on Nick.

Nick was more than surprised to see the woman he had first met in San Francisco and then again on the steamboat now standing in his home.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" he asked as he moved towards her, all the while noting the man who had been standing next to her.

Johnny pushed past Nick and grabbed hold of the startled woman, "You need to come clean with these people and help us find Heath." His voice was harsh and Elizabeth knew he meant business.

Nick pushed Johnny away and turned on him, "She has nothing to do with Heath being kidnapped." Nick's eyes radiated his loathing for the man in front of him.

"She has everything to do with it, Barkley," said Johnny, "You don't know her like I do. She causes trouble and leaves it for someone else to clean up."

Nick stepped toward Elizabeth looking for a denial in her eyes, but she looked away and, he heard Jarrod confirming Johnny's statement.

"She told me all about it Nick. She had Heath kidnapped."

"No," groaned Nick. He walked away from her, running a hand through his hair. Jarrod followed him wanting to comfort his brother and at the same time wanting him to see that the Lancers were telling the truth.

"I don't want to hear it Jarrod! She had nothing to do with Heath's kidnapping!"

"You're wrong Nick. I don't want to see you hurt but she has already dealt this family a blow. This is the woman I told you who came to my office and told me in great detail about how she had planned to kidnap Heath. The ransom money was to be used to clear some debts her brother had with a well known criminal. She fled when I threatened to have her thrown in jail."

"Nick, please believe me. I had no intention of ending it this way!" cried Elizabeth. Her path to Nick blocked by Victoria.

Johnny grabbed Elizabeth's arm again, "And just how did you expect this to end?"

"Back off, Lancer!" growled Nick pushing his way between Johnny and Elizabeth. Jarrod sighed, knowing that it was going to take Elizabeth's confession to make Nick realize that she had planned the kidnapping and caused the danger Heath was now in.

"What they say is true, Nick."

"No! It, it was your brother! He forced you to do this!" grabbing her arms

"No, Nick!" she said forcefully, "I did it to help him get out of debt. I forced Bart to help me, but it was Bart that turned him over to Lucain. I sent him to get Heath back," she paused, "and Lucain had Bart killed."

Realization him, "Why?" he let go of her arms and stepped back.

"Because your family could pay all the money that we needed to clear the debt with Lucain. The amount we needed was nothing to the likes of you."

Nick looked at the woman before him. He had been so blinded by her that he failed to see her true self. Until now.

"Why do you need me?" asked Johnny taking advantage of the break in the conversation.

"Word in the city is that Lucain has moved Heath to his prison in Nevada." She looked at the distraught faces surrounding her, "It's where Lucain takes people as a last resort. If he can't collect from them he makes them work and he…" she hesitates to continue.

"What else goes on there?" asked Jarrod.

"The place is a hell hole, you walk in but you're carried out." said Val. "There is a little town near there. Just might be the place to use as a base camp while we figure out how to get Heath out of the prison."

"Well I for one am ready to get my brother back! Count me in." said Nick.

"I second that." stated Jarrod.

"I'm with ya too," came Val's voice.

Johnny looked over at his father and brother, "Still want to do this?" Both men nodded.

"Then let's do it. You're right, Val, the town is a good place for a base of operations but Lucain knows everything that happens there. If we're going to save Heath, we're gonna have to keep a low profile so that leaves out the town." Here he looked to Nick. "And we're going to have to trust each other. The past doesn't matter now, all that matters is getting Heath out of there in one piece. Agreed?"

Nick stared back, angry at this man's presence but he knew if anyone could help Heath, it was Johnny.

He had no choice. "Agreed."


	10. Chapter 10

In the Name of the Father

In the Name of the Father

Chapter 10

Nick leaned on the porch railing of the hotel in Carson City, Nevada. His mind was filled with worry. It had taken them longer to get to Carson City than they had expected, between gathering the supplies and the horses. And of course there was the argument between the Barkley brothers and their mother. They had not wanted her to go but Victoria firmly stated "I am not a hot house flower that will wilt the moment conditions change!" thus winning the argument. Then there was the argument from Nick that Elizabeth should go with them, however majority ruled and she was delivered to Fred at the Stockton jail.

He watched as Val Crawford rode down the street towards the hotel with Johnny's palomino in tow. A slight noise behind him made him turn around to see Johnny Lancer walk out of the hotel, putting his hat on his head and stepping down to the street. Val tossed Johnny the reins and waited for his friend to step into the saddle.

"Johnny!" Scott's voice called as he followed his brother out of the hotel. Johnny stepped back towards the blond Lancer. Nick could see worry written on the man's face. Scott gently grabbed the back of Johnny's head pulling him in close.

"You be careful out there." Scott's voice was just above a whisper. Johnny grinned and put an arm on Scott's shoulder.

"Don't worry brother; Val's got my back until you get there." His grin grew, "He knows what you'll do to him if he lets anything happen to me." The two separated and Johnny quickly mounted his horse. Nick bowed his head; seeing the bond the Lancer brothers shared only made his heart ache even more for Heath. Murdoch, as had the rest of the Barkleys, came out onto the porch.

"Be careful, son," was all he could say. Johnny gave them a nod and the two rode out of town.

Scott and Murdoch glanced at each other, and then reentered the hotel. Nick sighed and thought about his conversation last night with Johnny. He had learned a lot about the gunfighter and how he and Heath had become friends.

_With the setting of the sun the heat of the day had dissipated. Deciding to enjoy the night coolness, Nick stepped out onto the veranda of the hotel. A slow creaking sound made him look to his right. Sitting in one of the hotel rocking chairs was Johnny Lancer. He had his head back and his eyes closed slowly rocking the chair._

"_Have a seat, Barkley." Johnny's voice had been so quiet that Nick at first thought he had imagined it. Nick could see that his eyes were open now and reflecting the lanterns' light. Nick sat down in the neighboring rocker and sighed. Before his mind could form a question Johnny began speaking._

'_The first time I met him, it must have been just after your Civil War because he was a skinny guy. He didn't talk much to anyone except the horses. He was using the name Thomson and I was using the name Madrid." Johnny paused looking out into the starry night, he sighed then continued, "I had only been at the ranch for two weeks when I had a bit of trouble with one of the hands and I wound up killing him. The boss of the outfit thought it better if I didn't hang around and sent me packing. Heath had a good thing going and he had stayed on." _

"_It was later that I met up with the St Claires. They were con artists always playing the sympathy card. Well, some folks didn't fall for it, but I rode in thinking only like a fool who fell for the redheaded damsel in distress. One look was all it took." Nick's head jerked up, but he didn't say anything and Johnny continued, "After a near hanging, I was helping the St Claires get out of town. Stupid huh? Anyway, I heard a shot and turned my horse to face the trouble only to see a fellow in the street holding his hand and his gun lying at his feet. As we rode past the last building this young cowboy rides out from behind the building, he has his rifle in his hands and he smiles and nods his head. He rides up next to me with the biggest grin on his face, "Looks like ya need someone to watch your back, Madrid!" I had never been so happy to have someone save my hide as I was when I seen it was Heath that did the savin. Turns out some yahoo was going to take a shot at us as we left and Heath changed his mind for him. That's when he joined up with us, or more like came along with me._

_We found that we had a lot in common. He didn't know who his daddy was and mine hadn't wanted me. Both of our mothers had worked hard, but I think his mother actually loved him. It laid the foundation for our friendship._

_We were two trusting fools and before we realized it, we had became "part of the act". They would con the people and Heath and I would make sure they didn't get caught. We had been with them for about eight months, and that's when we decided we had had enough and we was going to quit. But they actually got caught before we could tell them we were done. _

_When Heath and I rode in to help them, Elizabeth tossed her bag at Heath: he caught it and she started yelling that he had stolen her purse. Matters got worse when I stepped in to get her to be quiet and Bart started yellin about how hoodlums were allowed near good citizens. They had the folks of that backwater town eating out of their hands and Heath and I thrown in jail in no time. The trial was even quicker. Heath and I got two months hard labor and the St Claires disappeared."_

"_We pounded rocks when they had nothing else for us to do and we cut enough firewood to keep the whole town warm. We did every low job they could think of. Heath didn't do so well at night, when we were locked up in our cell. He had some bad nightmares that would leave him trembling, sometimes he would just sit in the corner and rock back and forth, and starrin at somethin only he could see. The only time he was alright was when we were working." Johnny paused again looking at Nick. "Does he still have those nightmares?"_

_Nick bowed his head and nodded, "They get so bad that sometimes I end up holding him until he stops trembling. Sometimes he still sits in the corner." Nick found himself thinking this man knew his brother fairly well if he knew that._

"_I never asked him why he had them, just figured that my being there was good enough."_

"_He'd been in Carterson." Nick heard Johnny's sharp intake._

"_You don't need to tell me anymore. Even I heard about that place."_

"_What happened after they released you from jail?" asked Nick._

"_I wanted to go back to Mexico; Heath didn't, so we parted company. Wouldn't ya know it, two years later Heath saved my life again." He looked at Nick and gave him a sad smile, "I was fighting in a range war on the Mexico Texas border. I had stopped off in a cantina for a drink when he comes in. I'm not sure how he knew I was there. He tried to warn me about an ambush, but I wouldn't listen. Never asked him how he knew bout that either. I rode straight into it and Heath came after me. When the air cleared, there were six dead banditos and me on the ground with a bullet in my shoulder. Heath helped me up, then he threw me to the side and shot again. Seems one of those banditos was still kicking. Heath saved me from taking one in the back as well."_

"_So the two of you hadn't seen each other until two years ago?" Nick asked leaning forward in his seat._

"_Yeah. By the time of that ambush my reputation was intact and I knew that if Heath rode with me I would only get him killed so I rode out heading deeper into Mexico," Johnny stood up and leaned on the porch railing, " I sure was surprised, just like Heath, to see him there at the Cattlemen's Meeting. I had been back to Lancer almost a year. He told me that his mother had told him who his father was before she died. I was glad to see him with his father, and that we both finally found the families we wanted." Johnny finished talking and the two men sat reflecting on Heath's past, until Nick broke the silence. _

"_It was hard at first. None of us wanted to believe that Father had been with another woman. It was Mother that settled it, when she accepted Heath as one of her own." Nick smiled at the memory then grew somber again. "Two years later Father was killed. I can't lose him. It's like we were raised up together. We were both devastated when Father was killed. Heath was just getting to know him, but we grieved together and it brought us closer."_

"_I know how you feel about Heath, Nick. I feel the same way about Scott. He was the part of me that was missing." They sat quietly rocking knowing that the two of them had come to an understanding._

_Nick broke the silence first. "Are you sure you want to go through with this plan of yours?"_

"_We need someone on the inside of that prison and I'm the most likely choice, don't ya think?" Johnny looked at Nick, "I will find him and we will get him out."_

"_Your brother will have my hide nailed to the barn door if this whole thing goes wrong."_

_Johnny smiled at Nick, it was the same kind of smile Heath would give that almost guaranteed that something would go wrong._

Nick looked down the street again, no longer able to see the two riders. Phase one of the plans was already in motion and couldn't be changed. He slowly walked back into the hotel. Phase two would begin when Val returned.


	11. Chapter 11

In the Name of the Father

In the Name of the Father

Chapter 11

Two weary riders rode into the unwelcoming town that sat below the prison. The main street passed the many businesses crowding the sidewalks and ended at the gates of the prison. The prison itself looms over the town, as a constant reminder of why the town existed. Their faces and their mounts were covered in desert grime, as though they had traveled for weeks. The lead rider held the reins of the horse behind him, who carried the second rider with his hands tied in front of him. Both men pretended not to notice the man who had stepped out from the barber shop to watch them as they passed, and now was walking quickly up the hill to the main gate of the prison. They made their way to the local saloon and as the lead man stepped out of the saddle, the prisoner groaned a complaint.

"Come on Sheriff, you ain't goin to leave me out here again while you enjoy a drink?"

The sheriff looked back at the prisoner and laughed as he pulled him from the horse. "Don't worry ya won't be out here long, boy. We're almost there, and then I can be rid of you." With a vigorous push the prisoner landed on his knees next to the hitching post. He turned so that he was sitting on his butt, brought up his knees and rested his tied hands on them, knowing the routine. The sheriff pulled a knife from his belt and cut the rope off one wrist, pulling the prisoner's hands behind his back and around the post.

"You're sure you want to do this Johnny?" Val asked quietly as he worked.

"Yeah, Val it's the only way to get inside the prison to find Heath."

Val ducked his head, then looked at his friend, "Well then I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do."

Johnny gave Val a cocky grin, "Do your worst Val." The sheriff grunted as he stood up and smiled down at his prisoner, balled his fist up and punched Johnny on the jaw. "That's what ya get for hav'in a smart mouth!" Satisfied, he then walked into the saloon.

Johnny shook his head, working his jaw, trying to settle the buzzing in his head. When things finally seemed to settle down he leaned his head on the post and surveyed the area. The barber had returned to his shop and was sweeping the front steps. The other citizens hurried past and made no effort to make eye contact.

After an hour, three men came out of the gate to the prison and made their way along the main street towards the saloon. They approached where Johnny sat, each grinning and joking amongst themselves. Just before they were about to enter the saloon one of the men suddenly noticed Johnny tied to the hitching post.

"Hey Dell, looky at the ugliest mule I ever laid eyes on!" Dell laughed and walked around so that he was facing Johnny.

"Kinda puny ain't it Mick?" the other man asked kicking Johnny's leg. Not satisfied with getting no response out of the man he kicked the leg again, jumping with glee when Johnny grunted. The third man came around; squatting down in front of Johnny his face so close that Johnny could smell the tobacco on his breath.

"For a Mexican half breed, you sure do have pretty eyes." Dell and Mick sniggered as the third man continued, "I'll bet that you have all the women wanting you." The man reached out and touched Johnny's face. Johnny pulled back away from the touch; something about the man gave him the shivers, though he was careful not to show it.

"Awe, now Shad the boy don't like you." said Mick.

Shad smiled, "That's not a problem. Where he's going, we'll have lots of time to get acquainted." The group laughed again as they went through the saloon doors.

Val had watched the entire event from the doorway and it had taken all his willpower not to go out, untie Johnny and ride out of there. He had found a seat at a table as the three guards stumbled through the doorway and headed straight for the bar.

"Joe! Get us some beers!" yelled Mick as he slapped the bar top. Joe placed three mugs of the golden brown liquid in front of Mick then backed away. Shad had spotted the

Sheriff at the table; grabbing his beer he approached Val.

Shad didn't say anything as he looked the sheriff over. When he was satisfied, he said, "That your prisoner outside?"

Val looked up and nodded, "Yep he's mine til I turn him over to the prison warden."

Shad smiled, "Must be your lucky day, Sheriff, cause I'm the warden. Shad Martin," he said, and stuck out his hand.

Val smiled and kicked out a chair without taking the offered hand, "Ya don't say! Then this is my lucky day! First I get rid of him," nodding towards Johnny, "and I don't have to go all the way to that hell hole to deliver him. You'll make it even better when you pay me the reward that's on his head."

"There's a bounty on him?" asked Shad taking another look at Johnny.

"For sure. For 500 bucks you get Johnny Madrid. I hear he's worth three times that in Mexico."

"So why don't ya take him down there and collect their bounty?"

"Mister, ya see this badge? I don't have time to drag his sorry ass across the border. I got other things to do than to take care of him."

Shad smiled, "Yes, yes you do." He reached into his front pocket and drew out a wad of money. "How about I give you a thousand dollars for all your troubles?" Shad could see the greedy look in the sheriff's eyes.

Val licked his lips, hoping he was playing his part to the hilt, "Well that would ease the pain of having to drag him this far."

Shad counted out the money and placed it in front of Val. Val pulled out an official looking paper and gave it to Shad who glanced at it and placed it in his pocket. Val scooped the money off the table and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Boys," Shad said to Dell and Mick, "it seems that we have a prisoner to take back with us." Shad pushed back his chair and stood, "Sheriff."

Val watched as the three men escorted Johnny to the prison. While not being a praying man, he now prayed for his friends' safety.

"Psst, Johnny Madrid!"

As the three men walked to the saloon door laughing, Johnny heard a voice. He swiveled his head to see a man crouched down in the alley between the saloon and another building. Seeing that he had Johnny's attention, the man smiled brightly and began speaking in Spanish, "My name is Pedro Rodriguez. I know who you are, my friend. You tried to help our village and were captured. I owe you a great debt my friend, you saved my daughter that day and had you not done so you would have never been captured by the Federales. We had heard that you had been killed." The man looked around making sure he hadn't been spotted knowing that he didn't have much time to give Johnny his message.

"I take care of the dead in the prison. Maybe I can help you when you need it?"

"Hope I don't need that kinda help to soon, Pedro. Speak to my friend the sheriff amigo; tell him that you will help if we need you."

"He is the man who brought you here?" Pedro asked not understanding but wanting to help his new friend.

Johnny nodded his head, "He ain't as bad as he seems. We are looking for a friend we believe he is in the prison."

"His name?" asked Pedro.

"Heath Barkley."

"Si, he is in there." Johnny thought he detected some sadness Pedro's voice and would have made a reply but Shad and his men had come out of the saloon.

"Let's get our little mule home," said Dell as he cut the ropes then grabbed one of Johnny's arms while Mick grabbed the other. Johnny felt the rope being tied again and he was shoved towards the prison; taking a chance he glanced back to see Val in the saloon doorway. He gave Val a nod and it was returned.

"Get moving little muley," growled Dell as he gave Johnny another shove. He glanced at Shad knowing that he was the man he had to be careful of. He wondered about Heath.

Heath was in his cell when Johnny arrived at the prison. For the last two days they had him out in the yard breaking rocks or moving old railroad ties. The jobs had no real purpose other than to give the inmates something difficult to do. Every time he glanced at the back gate that led into the canyon he would shudder. Shad and Lucain had left him alone, but he knew that wouldn't last much longer.

He lay at night wondering what his brothers were doing, if they knew where he was, wondering if he was going to die in this hell. His mind would play tricks on him, tell him that Nick was glad he was gone and that they were not looking for him, but the rational part of him knew the truth deep in his heart, he knew that his family was trying to find him, so he would not nor could not give up.

As the night settled over the land silent prayers went up and whispers of encouragement went out to those lost, aching to be found.


	12. Chapter 12

In the Name of the Father

In the Name of the Father

Chapter 12

Scott Lancer was pacing on the front porch. It had been almost four days since his brother and Val had left. He glanced down the street again for what seemed to be the hundredth time, but this time he stopped pacing as he spotted the lone rider leading a palomino. He waited for Val to approach the hotel and rein his horse to a stop.

"They got him." Val wanted to say more but was hesitant knowing that it would upset Scott and Murdoch. Instead he lifted his hat and wiped his brow on his shirt sleeve, and opted for "We got a friend in that stinking town. Seems Johnny saved his daughter's life in Mexico. He wants to help if he can, to repay the favor."

Scott could tell that Val wasn't telling him everything, but he didn't push it. He knew his brother, and thought Val was holding back the whole story of what Johnny had done to save the girl's life.

Johnny woke to find the morning sun already beating down on him. He tried to move and discovered that he couldn't. Lifting his head Johnny could see that his arms were stretched out even with his shoulders, his hands tied to wooden stakes that had been driven into the ground. Slowly the memory came back to him, how he had gotten smart with the man named Shad. The welcoming committee decided that his first night should be spent spread eagle on the hard ground.

"Decided to join us?" asked a voice to his right. Turning his head he could see Shad sitting in the shade of the only tree in the compound, on the steps that led to the warden's office. "You know why you're here boy?"

Johnny licked his lips wishing for a drink of water and closed his eyes. A shadow fell across his face and when he opened his eyes again Shad was standing over him.

"Yeah," he said through the dryness.

"Good!" Shad smiled and walked around Johnny. "You have been tried and found guilty."

"Always liked how fast the justice system worked," snickered Johnny. Shad gave him a kick in the ribs and smiled when the prone man groaned.

"That sheriff said you had a smart mouth." Shad squatted next to Johnny's head, "We have ways of breaking people like you."

Johnny gave him a piercing glare, "You can try."

"I don't have to try Madrid, you'll do it all on your own."

At Shad's nod two guards came forward and untied his hands and feet, and pulled him upright.

"Put him to work," said Shad, heading into the warden's office.

For the next two days they worked Johnny like a Missouri mule. He would break rocks then load them into a small wagon and pull it to a dump site just to turn around and do it all again. During this time Johnny had not seen anything of Heath. He did however take notice of the prison routine and saw that it didn't vary any from the Mexican ones. Johnny didn't need a watch to get the guard shifts down pat: he could tell from the position of the sun what time they came and went.

On the third morning while he took a brief break to get some water he watched as Pedro came into the compound with his wagon bringing empty coffins to the prison's infirmary. Johnny didn't have to be told what he was taking out; there seemed to be lot of dead men leaving this prison. It made Johnny do some thinking and he returned to work with a plan forming in his head, but he still had to find Heath.

The late evening sun cast shadows in the small cell. Heath scooted into a dark corner, his back against the wall. He had heard the guards coming and the jingle of the key as it worked the lock and opened the door.

A man was pushed into the cell landing on the straw floor with a grunt; the guards snorted and slammed the door closed. Heath watched him as he sat up and looked around. He had a feeling the man knew he was there, but Heath remained motionless The man stood up slowly, letting his eyes become adjusted to the darkness then looked into the shadows unsure if the form he saw there was friendly.

"Nice accommodations ya got here."

"Better than some I've had," the soft voice came from the dark. The other man's head nodded in agreement as a slight smile came across his face. Johnny moved towards the voice and when he got to the man he squatted down next to him. He felt the man stiffen when he touched his shoulder.

"Heath?" he asked with concern. He couldn't see Heath's face in the dark but he was certain it was the man he'd come to find.

"Johnny what are ya doin' in my nightmare?"

"Sorry friend, it's not a nightmare. Are you alright?" asked Johnny touching his friend's outstretched leg while taking in the bandage around his chest through the open shirt. The dim light didn't allow him to get a good look at Heath.

"Nothing that won't heal." Heath reached a shaky hand out to pat Johnny's arm, who didn't move, understanding Heath's need to see if he was truly there.

"I'm really here, and so is your family. They've been lookin for ya."

Heath's eyes blinked, then he looked at Johnny. "They really came?" he asked his voice cracking.

"Yeah, they came. We got a plan to get you back home. Think you can hold on a bit longer?"

Heath sighed, "Yeah, I can." Johnny patted him on the shoulder then settled down next to his friend.

After Val's return, the Barkleys and Lancers wasted no time in getting packed and mounted. It was time for part two of the plan.

Val had located a town that was half a day's ride from the prison. It was small but had everything they needed once they got Heath and Johnny out of the prison. Getting Johnny into the prison, according to Val, had been "easy as pie." Getting the two men safely out wouldn't be so easy and was a great concern. There were many unknown factors including whether Heath was injured and if so, how badly, as well as Johnny's state.

After reaching the town and obtaining rooms the two families gathered in the hotel dinning room to discuss their next move.

"We need to find out if Heath is really there," said Nick.

"And I know just how to do it," replied Jarrod looking around the table. "I can go to the prison as Johnny's attorney and request a visit with him."

"That's a great idea; Scott and I will go with you," put in Murdoch. "I want to see that Johnny is alright with my own two eyes."

"Then we go first thing in the morning."

They arrived at the prison just before noon the following day. Jarrod led the way into the warden's office. The man that greeted them at the gate wasn't overly friendly and made them wait while he went to the warden's office. When he returned he was followed by a well dressed man.

"You the lawyer for Madrid?" asked the man looking at Jarrod and the two Lancers.

"I am, and his family," Jarrod nodded towards the Lancers, "have paid me to represent him at his trial."

The man smiled, "Seems to me you're too late for that. He's already had his trial or else he wouldn't be here."

"If you call paying 500 for him a trial, then you need to rethink your legal system," growled out Murdoch.

Lucain gave a laugh, "He was found guilty in Mexico and we carried out the sentence that he would have received had he been returned there. He was executed yesterday morning. It seems you've lost your fee, Counselor."

Jarrod bowed his head as he heard the two Lancers gasp. Murdoch moved away to stand by the door looking out its window. Scott stepped towards Lucain. "Where is his body?"

" Oh well I guess, Pedro Rodriguez will be able to help you. He is the undertaker for the prison and the town. It seems to be a very lucrative business for him," Lucain smirked.

Murdoch stepped away from the door, anger written on his face at the casualness of this man. Scott put a hand on his arm, stopping his father's move forward, noting the deadly intentions on his face. Not saying any more the Lancers left with Jarrod following.

Jarrod stopped at the surrey that still held his mother and Nick. By the look on the Lancers' faces as they had passed by the pair knew that there was something wrong.

"What's happened Jarrod?" asked Victoria as Jarrod stepped into the surrey. Taking up the reins he sighed as he watched the two Lancers heading towards the town to find the undertaker and moved the surrey in that direction.

"The warden told us that Johnny had been executed yesterday morning."

Victoria gripped Jarrod's arm and Nick bowed his head.

Lucain watched as the Lancers and Barkleys left to find Pedro. The door to the warden's office opened; another man stepped out and came to stand next to Lucain as he watched the Barkleys drive away.

"I do hope you know what you are doing, Lucain. Jarrod Barkley is like a dog with a bone. If he even suspects something wrong he will be back. That is one thing you can count on."

Lucain looked at the man next to him, "Barkley hasn't told me what I need to know. I'm sitting on a fortune here, but I need money to get it out of the damn ground, that's were that shipment of gold comes in."

"A man with your connections I would think wouldn't have a problem getting the equipment needed." The man turned to look at Lucain not affected by his glare, in his business he was use to it, "If he knew where the shipment was he would have told you by now. Cut your losses and get rid of him."

Lucain smiled at his friend, "No. I have something to use on him now and I guarantee he will talk."

It didn't take long for the Lancers to find Pedro. The man mournfully led them to a weed infested cemetery surrounded by a low adobe wall. The fresh mound of dry rocky dirt and the crudely made cross bearing Johnny's name was next to the adobe wall that with two old gnarled pinon trees nearby.

Reading the name on the cross, Scott dropped to his knees and hung his head. Murdoch stood staring at the mound not believing that his youngest son was gone. Murdoch felt a hand on his arm. He turned to find Victoria looking at him with tears in her eyes. Jarrod and Nick stood nearby with bowed heads.

"Murdoch I am so sorry," she whispered then as to confirm that her friend's son was actually gone, she looked at the grave marker.

Scott grabbed a handful of dirt and shook his head, "No, he isn't gone!" He hit the mound of dirt with both hands and began to dig furiously.

Murdoch moved forward and took his son into his arms, "Scott, don't…"

Scott stepped back, "No, Murdoch, he isn't dead!" he cried angrily, putting a fist to his heart, "or I would feel it here!"

Nick had stepped over to lean against one of the trees, he felt like an intruder on this painful moment for the Lancers. Turning he noticed two shovels leaning against the wall, he grabbed them and walked towards Scott. He knew what the man was going through and if the positions were reversed he hoped Scott would do the same he was about to do for him. Nick stepped forward and handed Scott one of the two shovels he held in his hands.

"Here these might work better."

After half an hour the hole had opened up. Nick and Jarrod had shared the digging; when one tired the other would take over, while Scott continued, his mind focused on the need to confirm his feeling that his brother was alive.

Nick had just climbed out of the hole and handed the shovel to Jarrod when Scott's shovel hit something with a thump. Scott paused looking at the dirt then looked at his father. Murdoch nodded and watched as Scott dropped to his knees and began to brush the thin layer of dirt off the wooden coffin. Nick took the shovel back from Jarrod and jumped into the hole to help Scott. Placing their shovels under the lip of the coffin lid they began to pry it loose.


	13. Chapter 13

In the Name of the Father

In the Name of the Father

Chapter 13

With two shovels working at the lid of the coffin, it soon cracked and splintered around the nails, and the top quickly popped up then settled back to rest on the nail heads.

Scott looked at Nick, took a deep breath and lifted the lid up. Nick was surprised when he pushed it quickly to drop off to one side of the coffin.

"It's empty." Murdoch sighed with relief as he watched Nick and Scott climb out of the grave. Nick leaned on his shovel looking down at the empty coffin.

"Why would they bury an empty coffin?"

"And why would they tell us that Johnny is dead?" asked Scott.

"There seem to be an awful lot of unanswered questions," said Jarrod, "another being what does this all have to do with Heath?"

A small cough had the five people turning to look at the entrance of the cemetery. Having gotten their attention a small man stepped towards the group.

"Maybe I can answer that," he said quietly. His mild appearance and gentle accent were unmistakable as he introduced himself. "I am Father Antonio. I run the Mission Church, near the prison."

"How can you help us Father?" asked Victoria.

Looking around nervously Father Antonio stepped closer, "Maybe it is better to speak somewhere other than here in the open. Please meet me at the church; we have much to talk about."

"Does that include a way to help my brother?" asked Nick.

"Yes, but it would be better to discuss this further at the church. Will you come?"

"How soon would you like us there?"

"It is best if you come in the morning, all of you. It will look like you are seeking comfort in your time of grief," looking at Murdoch and Scott, "and your friends with you. Remember, Johnny was raised in the ways of the Catholic Church even if he has strayed, a bit. We must keep up appearances for his sake."

Murdoch nodded his head, "Yes, I believe his mother would have raised him in her faith." Father Antonio cocked his head at the comment, but before he could ask about it his thoughts were interrupted.

"What about Heath?" Nick asked.

The priest's gentle manner was doing nothing to relieve Nick's worries about his brother, as he noticed. He tried again. "If you come, I will try to help both of them, and perhaps many more."

"We will be there. Thank you Father," said Murdoch looking at Nick.

"When you come in the morning I will tell you all that I know." Without another word he turned and left the group alone with their thoughts.

"I think we need to return to the hotel. Today's events have been very trying," said Victoria.

"We had better refill the grave. We don't want Lucain to know that we know that Johnny isn't dead," said Jarrod.

Silently, Scott and Nick refilled the grave.

HBHBHBHBHB

After Heath's brief exchange with Johnny he seemed to fall into a daze, constantly humming a song that Johnny wasn't sure he knew. But after listening to it all night it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

As the cell began to fill with the morning light, Johnny sat looking at Heath, taking in the bruises on his face and the bullet hole in his dirty shirt. It was what he couldn't see that bothered him. What damage lay hidden under the bandage around his waist? The whole plan had lain upon Heath being able to help out. That now seemed impossible if his friend was hurt as badly as Johnny was thinking. Now it was going to be up to Johnny to get them both out of this fleapit; he just had to think of a way to do without getting them killed.

Looking back again at Heath Johnny could recall that same look on his friend's face when they had been thrown in the cell jail down in that border town. Johnny had managed to talk Heath through it then; maybe he could do it again. He had to at least try.

"Heath I know what that bastard Lucain did to ya and you can't let him win. Bentell tried to take your soul in that prison camp, when he let those guards at ya." Johnny paused. "I ain't ever told anyone about what had happened to me down in Mexico. What it's like when you're different from the rest of the folks. For you it was 'cause ya didn't know your daddy and for me it was cause I was half of two different people."

"But I know what was done to ya 'cause I had it done to me too." Heath's humming stopped suddenly and he seemed to listen. "I ain't proud of what happened and I ain't ever had anyone I let share the pain of it before. Things like that ain't supposed to happen to kids." Johnny pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. "But I haven't let it steal my soul, not then and not now. Now, that I got me a father and a brother who care about me. And you gotta remember what you have got waiting on the other side of these walls. You have a woman you call Mother, a beautiful sister and two older brothers, all who love you and will do anything to help you." Getting on his knees in front of his friend he placed a hand on the uninjured shoulder, "You got family Heath and they are willing to protect you no matter what. I know what Shad did to ya was just more of the same you already lived through. Think on them Heath, no where else, and Shad and Lucain won't be able to win. You gotta try." He wasn't certain if his friend heard him, but Heath's humming didn't start up again.

Each morning all prisoners were led outside and lined up to receive their breakfast which was nothing more than a cup of water and hardtack. Afterwards they were split into groups for work details. For most of the work details the guards had kept the two men separated, however on this day Johnny made sure he was with Heath and this day they were taken back over to the rock pile. Johnny used the hammer to break the rocks letting Heath carry them over to the pile, humming the entire time.

Talking with some of the other prisoners during their breaks over the last two days, Johnny learned that Heath had been made to work in the mines when he first arrived here. He was also told of a rumor that the silver vein was running dry. So why kidnap Heath and not ask for a ransom? And what of this business of Lucain trying to get Heath to tell him where some gold was? Johnny had listened to Heath during the night, mumbling about not knowing anything about the gold and that he hadn't been there. Johnny had no idea of what Heath was talking about but from the snatches he could get, it sure looked like it was Lucain who was looking for the gold. But what gold or why Johnny couldn't say.

The opportunity to make a break for it came on a whim for Johnny. Pedro was getting ready to leave the prison and had stopped in front of the Warden's office. The idea flashed into Johnny's head. Looking around he noticed that there where no guards around the wagon. When Heath came back from dumping his rocks, Johnny grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the wagon. Without another thought he got Heath in the back and into the empty coffin. Climbing in next to him he fit the lid back into place and waited.

He felt the wagon rock as Pedro climbed up onto the wagon seat and the jerk of the horses as they headed out the gate of the prison.

BVBVBVBVBV

The Barkleys and Lancers returned to the hotel and at dinner they updated Val on all that had happened at the prison including their meeting with Father Antonio in the morning.

Val didn't have much to say, he just agreed with the plan to go see the Padre.

Jarrod broke the silence, "We need to know why Lucain wanted Heath." His fist hit the table making the cups jump. Victoria put her small hand over Jarrod's offering the only comfort she could.

Nick cleared his throat, "I may know someone who could tell us the answer to that question, Jarrod."

All eyes turned to Nick wanting to know the answer to the question.

"Who Nick?" asked Jarrod trying to prod the answer out, his patience at Nick's sudden hesitancy to blurt out what he was thinking.

"Elizabeth St. Claire," Nick said sadly.

"Of course! That's it! I'll wire Stockton in the morning. Fred may still have her in custody and he can get the answer for us." Jarrod stood and started for the hotel door, "Forget the morning. I am going to send it now!" He and slipped out into the darkening street.

BVBVBVBVBV

"Well, it almost worked," sighed Johnny as he sat with his back to the rough wall thinking of the events of the past hour.

They had made it out the gate and just as Johnny released the breath he had been holding the wagon came to a halt. He could hear yelling and suddenly the lid to the coffin was yanked off and he and Heath pulled out of the pine box. The guards roughly hauled them back into the prison yard, pushing them to their knees in front of Lucain who stood standing on the steps of his office. He smiled a wicked smile and then nodded to the two men behind Johnny.

"Punishing your friend isn't worth it if he isn't here mentally for us to enjoy your pain. So I guess it falls on you Madrid. But then again," and his smile became even more dangerous, "if he means enough to you for you to risk your life for him, it may be more of a lesson to you if you realize just what your foolishness will cause him." Lucain looked over at Johnny, watching his face as the guards grabbed Heath, "Tie him to the post and get me my whip."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the Name of the Father

Chapter 14

As Jarrod made his way down to the hotel dinning room he was stopped by the desk clerk.

"Oh Mr. Barkley this telegram came for you not more than five minutes ago." Jarrod had the feeling that the clerk was thinking that his family was royalty from the way he acted.

Nodding his thanks Jarrod waited for the nosey clerk to return to his spot behind the desk before opening the telegram.

Letting out a deep sigh he entered the dinning room to find Nick and his mother already enjoying their coffee.

"Good morning Jarrod." said Victoria as she watched her eldest son seat himself across from her. He poured coffee into the waiting cup then sighed.

"What's wrong Jarrod?" asked Nick. Jarrod frowned know the information he had received from Fred would most likely upset his brother.

"I got an answer from Fred."

"Good! Did he get an answer outta her?"

Looking down into his cup he said,"No."

"What? Why not?" yelled Nick

"It seems that Ms. St Claire was released from jail three days ago. The Circuit Judge was ahead of schedule."

"Is there more?" asked Victoria.

"Yes. It seems she has been asking questions from quite a few people, but more specifically speaking to a certain young woman."

"What kinda questions? And who's this woman in specific? "

"To answer the last part of the question first, she has been speaking to Melanie Deland." He looked up to see Nick's reaction, remembering how Nick had once felt about each woman.

"Melanie De- this is going back to that damn riverboat, and that shipment of gold that sank, isn't?" said Nick.

"Your father was cleared of any wrong doing concerning the River Monarch. There was never any proof that gold had ever been loaded on the ship." Victoria didn't let Jarrod address Nick's question before jumping in.

"Perhaps, But they also never proved that it wasn't supposed to be there either, Mother."

"We know that Mother, but you have to remember the stories that circulated at the time. You bore the brunt of it with Father."

"Jarrod, I remember how Peterrr Doolin tried to get the people to think that your father had stolen the money with those newspaper articles. And you remember that it was only because it was his paper that the articles were even published. No one else ever believed those lies."

Nick sighed, "Is that why they kidnapped Heath? Do they really think that he knows where this hidden treasure is?"

"Yes, I believe it Nick." replied Jarrod. "And if that's the case, it means Heath is in more trouble than we imagined. Did either of you ever discuss the Monarch with him?"

"What do you mean Jarrod, even more trouble?"

"Well, unless someone else has told Heath the story of the Monarch, then Lucain is trying to get the information from the only Barkley who knows nothing about the lost shipment. And I don't know how far they'll push him before they realize he's telling the truth." The expression on Jarrod's face showed just how much more worried he'd become.

BVBVBVBV

One of the subjects of that conversation was at that moment sitting at his desk looking through some photos that his writer had placed on his desk. His mind was far from the stories he'd written years before surmising just how Tom Barkley had attained his wealth; but his mind was never far from the supposed source of that wealth.

He continued to casually glance through the pictures until he came to the one taken at a Cattleman's Association banquet a few years earlier. The picture itself was nothing of importance but the subjects caught his attention. He looked at the two young men standing side by side with one arm over each other's shoulders, and smiled. There were the very two men who had tried to escape yesterday afternoon. He had seen them crawl into the empty coffin but had said nothing at first. He had been tempted to let them get away, but it was short lived when he realized that the key to finding the gold would be lost and so he'd spoken up. This picture made Doolin sit up in his chair and look at each of the men carefully. His smile grew to laughter as he leaned back in his chair.

Lucain had been looking for something to make young Barkley talk and tell him where the gold was. Here in his hands he had just the thing that would make the boy spill his guts.

It was funny really, Lucain using these men to find a shipment of gold. He should have gone to the source. It was the very man that Tom Barkley trusted to run the shipping business that had planed the heist. He had help from a few others, all Confederate sympathizers.

The war may have been fought in the east but there were supporters everywhere for both sides. It had left no family untouched; it had touched everyone, even those out in California. With news of the River Monarch's sinking and the lost gold, fingers were pointed in every direction until Doolin wrote the articles focusing the accusations onto Tom Barkley. But it had been to no avail: the shipment had disappeared.

And so did Doolin's newspaper. If Barkley had been proven guilty Doolin would be sitting pretty, running a well known paper. When no proof of Barkley's guilt could be found, Barkley had him run out of Stockton, he couldn't get a job with any newspaper and he'd lost everything. Now he was writing and editing in a small hole in the wall place where nothing happened unless you want to write stories about the exciting life of a whore. He shook off those thoughts as he looked at the picture and laughed again.

"What's so funny, Peterr my love?" asked the silky voice from the doorway. Doolin leaned forward in his chair mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. He stood and came around his desk to sit on the corner and motioned the woman to enter.

"Oh my dear, it good to see you," said Doolin as he pulled her into his arms.

"Well I got here as fast as I could." She leaned in and kissed him then pulled back, "And I've brought some news for you."

"It must be good news"

"Yes, I do believe it is-" she began, but before she could say could say anymore the office door flew open.

"This had better be important!" yelled Doolin at his clerk.

"It's just that, well the Barkleys are back in town," the man stuttered, and then backed out of the doorway shutting the door.

"The Barkleys are here?" the woman asked as she pulled back from Doolin.

"Yes and with some men who claim to be Madrid's family. It seems they had hired Jarrod Barkley to try to get their son released. Lucain told them he had executed him the day before they arrived."

The woman smiled, "So what is the next step of this plan?"

"Well for right now my dear Elizabeth, you need to rest and we will meet for dinner this evening." He stood and put on his jacket.

Elizabeth St Claire took his offered arm and smiled, "And maybe some dessert?"

Doolin smiled as they walked out of the office.

BVBVBVBV

Father Antonio greeted them warmly and escorted them to the back of the church, into the sacristy.

"It is good that you all came. Please be seated."

"So just what is all so fired important that you need to tell us in secret?" asked Nick with crossed arms.

"One learns much of what goes on around him if he is silent and listens."

"Sorry Father, silence is a trait that was not endowed upon my brother, Nick." said Jarrod.

"I can understand his worry about the men you are seeking. I do have news of the two from yesterday, but it will do nothing to ease the ache in your heart."

"What news do you have Father Antonio?"

"Two men tried to escape; Pedro confirms that one of the men was Johnny Madrid. The other man had blond hair and Pedro assumed that this is the man you seek."

"They tried? So they were recaptured?"

"Yes I am afraid they were. Anything else about their wellbeing I am afraid I don't have any answers."

Nick bowed his head as Scott stood up and paced biting his lip while Murdoch bowed his head whispering his son's name.

Looking at the upset families Father Antonio tried to soother their frustrations.

"Do not worry; I believe I have the answer."

"Father unless it involves getting my brother out of that- that place I don't want to hear it!" stated Nick with venom.

"We want both of our brothers out of there," interjected Scott as he took his seat once again next to his father.

"This church has many secrets," said Father Antonio as he raised his arms to indicate their surroundings, lowering them as he continued. "At one time this building was the stables for the monastery, which is now the prison. During the time it was a monastery it would protect weary travelers from the dryness of the desert offering water and supplies to help them get to civilization and on occasion protection from Indian attacks. There is a wind that comes out of the canyons several times a year, causing great sandstorms. It was necessary to have a way to reach the stables without going into the storm, so they dug out tunnels. Another secret is that the monks had found silver and that helped fund many projects and helped many people."

"A tunnel?" Nick's head popped up at the word.

"This is sounding too easy, Father." said Scott not daring to hope.

"It is not without its troubles, my son. These tunnels are very old and have not been used for a long time. There maybe a chance that they have collapsed and will need to be cleared out."

"Father, do you know what this man Lucain is after?" asked Victoria.

"I do not know for sure just bits of information that comes to me. I hear that Lucain is searching for gold."

"Gold? In a silver mine?" asked Val. Murdoch gave him a quick look causing the sheriff to duck his head.

"Murdoch this all has to do with some gold that was supposedly on one of our riverboats."

"Victoria I do believe we all heard the story this morning at breakfast," said Murdoch glancing at Val. "You don't need to explain again."

"How Lucain came to possess the monastery is still a mystery. He has been mining the silver, using men he has shanghaied or who have come here looking for shelter. But I hear the silver vein is running out and Lucain's thirst for wealth has him looking for this gold."

"How did he find out about it?" asked Jarrod

"If it was printed in the paper as you say, then it would have been easy to find," said Murdoch.

"The only things printed in the paper were Doolin's lies. The gold or where it could have been was never disclosed." replied Jarred.

"Then Lucain had to have had help. But from who?" asked Nick.

Jarrod glanced at his brother, knowing he'd already forgotten the telegram from breakfast but a quick look at their mother told him she hadn't.

"I am sure all will be revealed in due time, Mr. Barkley." said Father Antonio as he patted Nick's arm, "But for now let us concentrate on getting your brother and Johnny out of Lucain's hands."


	15. Chapter 15

Father15

We are getting closer to saving Heath! I would like to thank Nancy for all her support and keeping me on track. So any mistakes are mine she did her best to make it readable!

In the Name of the Father

Chapter 15

A day after discovering the photo proving that Madrid knew the Barkleys and also knowing that it would give them some leverage to get Barkley to tell them where the gold was, Doolin smiled as he entered Lucain's prison office.

"Mr. Doolin! What can I do for you this fine afternoon?" Lucain also smiled, and each man knew the other's was false.

Reaching into his jacket Doolin pulled out the photograph, "Maybe it's what I can do for you instead, Lucain." he said as he pushed the photo across the desk to Lucain.

Lucain glanced down at wondering what Doolin was up to but with a single look down, his smile grew broader . Looking up at Doolin he said, "So Barkley knows our famous resident?" He thought for a moment and knew that Doolin had handed him the key to get Barkley talking about the gold. Lucain gave a chuckle as he open a desk drawer and withdrew bottle of bourbon and two glasses.

"Shall we drink to our future success and riches?" asked Lucain as he began to pour the golden liquid into the tumblers.

"We may be a bit premature don't you think? Don't you think you should get the gold's location from Barkley first before celebrating?" said Peter as he took a seat in the leather chair next to the desk and accepted the glass from Lucain.

In each man's mind he was trying to figure the best way to dispose of the other. The less splits they had, the more gold for the surviving one. The partnership between the two was strained but yet needed until the gold was found.

Looking back Lucain realized Doolin was his biggest mistake. He should have left the drunk in the alley were he had found him all those years ago. But Doolin's ranting about Tom Barkley running him out of town and then the mere mention of the gold shipment that had disappeared had caught Lucain's attention. Lucain always knew how to find a man's weakness. So he took the man in, sobered him up and loaned him the money to start another newspaper and Lucain had Doolin hooked. Doolin's need to run his own paper was his Achille's heel and he now owed Lucain. While he hated owing anyone, his hatred for the Barkley name outweighed that dislike. Doolin's loathing grew and festered like a boil that needed to be lanced and so began the plan to find the gold while at the same time hurting the Barkleys, any Barkley. It didn't matter which one: Doolin knew, hurt one, hurt them all.

As luck would have it the Cattleman's Association held their annual meeting in San Francisco and with it came two Barkleys. Lucain pulled a debt and got Elizabeth St. Claire and her brother to pull the kidnapping heist. Elizabeth's job was to pick the son who would have been the closest to Tom Barkley and would most likely know where the gold was hidden. So far however, the man had not told him anything, let alone anything useful. Lucain had begun to think that either maybe the Barkley they had really didn't know anything, or he was far more loyal to his family and their secrets than they thought. He decided they would have another session and if this one failed to get the answers he wanted he would get rid of the boy and Madrid with him! Lucain found himself back in the present when Doolin stood to leave. Rising from the chair Lucain walked him to the office door they stood looking over the prison yard, watching the prisoners as they worked. Doolin leaned forward, then frowned. Lucain followed his gaze to where he was watching Barkley and Madrid hauling some rocks to the pile, their backs turned towards their captor. Once there, the rocks would be moved to yet another pile, and then once more before the men could stop for their lunch break. That is, if the third pile was complete.

"Who is that man working with Madrid?" asked Doolin. All this time and he had never thought to inquire which of the Barkley brothers they had kidnapped. "It's our money maker, Barkley." said Lucain, as he watched Doolin's face go from a frown to red faced anger.

"That man is Heath Barkley, Lucain. Unless his family told him of the River Monarch and all that had transpired then he doesn't know anything about the gold or where it may be hidden!"

"Explain yourself." Lucain's voice failed to hide his disdain for both Doolin and St. Clare at this moment, but it was missed by Doolin. "You don't understand," said Doolin as he also moved away from the door, "He was only with his father for three years before Tom Barkley was killed. That Barkley," Doolin pointed out towards the prison yard, "won't be able to tell you anything."

"Well it's a bit late to be telling me that Doolin," said Lucain as he turned away from the door, This time Doolin didn't miss the anger in his voice. "We'll have to deal with this one."

Lucain turned now, facing Doolin, "Maybe you should have done a bit more planning before you decided to extract your revenge. I don't care who that is, I just want something to point me to the person who does know where that gold has been hidden!" Lucain moved across the office to pour another drink but didn't offer one to Doolin. He drank it down, thinking as he did. "The Barkleys are still in town?"

Doolin nodded, "Yes they are."

"Good. Send Elizabeth out and see if she can't get some information." Lucain smiled, "Maybe she should meet with the Barkleys again. I am sure they would love to talk to her."

As Doolin opened the door he started to say something but thought the better of it and then left. Lucain smiled again, his daughter had learned from the best. But she had that simpleton for a brother who ruined everything. Returning to his seat behind his desk Lucain thought about Elizabeth St Claire. His daughter, a daughter he knew nothing about, who had been raised by another man and from whom she'd learned nothing. She even used the man's last name! She was so much like her mother, loyal to a man who was worthless.

He had met Hattie St. Claire at a social gathering in San Francisco. Her husband was the owner and Captain of a ship called _New Orleans_. Lucain had done business with the Captain in the past. He knew that the man was married and had a son; however this was the first time he had a chance to meet the captain's beautiful wife. When Captain St. Claire was busy socializing with the local brew, Lucain made his move on Hattie. It didn't take long for her to return his advances and the two slipped off into the darkness.

Hattie never told her husband about the deception and he believed that the child she bore was his just as she led the girl to believe that the Captain was her father. It wasn't until news came that the _New Orleans_ had sunk trying to make it around the Horn that Elizabeth was told that the Captain was not her father, and that her real father was alive in San Francisco. Wanting to meet the man, she left her home with her mother begging her not to go, that her father didn't know that she existed. She warned her daughter that it would not be a pleasant meeting but Elizabeth was determined. She didn't even tell her beloved brother where she was going. Hattie followed her daughter and found Lucain before Elizabeth did. She told him the truth about Elizabeth, and pleaded with him to turn the girl away, not to have anything to do with her. She remembered how she was tossed aside by him when he was done with her, she couldn't bear to have her daughter hurt by him as well

Lucain was furious for her deceit and in a rage killed his former lover with a blow that was intended only to teach her a stern lesson. As he realized the woman was dead, he heard a noise and turned. Looking at the doorway he saw a girl with her eyes wide and tears falling down her face. He rose, grabbed her and threatened her that if she ever told anyone what she had seen that he would find her and would kill her also. But it wouldn't be as swiftly as her deceitful mother had died, he could promise her that. Elizabeth returned back to New Orleans to find the family's estate in turmoil with the outstanding debts left by the Captain far outweighing any assets. They were left broke and homeless. Elizabeth remembered what her mother had told her about Oscar Lucain, and so began the con artist career for her and her brother..

She eventually told Bart about her trip to San Francisco and the meeting with her father. When the con games didn't pan out Bart finally went to Lucain and borrowed some money. It wasn't much at first but then Bart kept losing at cards and he became depressed. Lucain saw this and decided maybe having a beautiful daughter could work to his advantage in the end. Bart began drinking and was, soon hooked on opium, as Lucain intended. Bart soon found he owed far more money to Lucain than they could possibly raise. That was when they were approached for the kidnapping job.

What he didn't know, and what Bessie would ensure he never found out was that she had never intended to turn Barkley over to Lucain at all. She thought once they had the money, their job would be done, and they could say the kidnapping had failed, that Barkley had escaped. She would exact her revenge for her mother's death that way. They would get as far away from Lucain as possible: New York was larger than San Francisco and they could easily disappear there. Lucain was right: she was indeed his daughter but even so, she had underestimated her father and never expected he would kill the last member of the St. Claire family. She thought that perhaps the Barkley family and money could protect her but she learned she was as wrong there as she had been with Lucain. Her father was correct in his assumption: she would do as he said for fear of the next victim being her.

In killing Bart, Lucain had hoped that he was pulling Elizabeth closer to him. Once he had eliminated everyone in her life that she cared about, Lucain believed she would have nowhere to turn but him. And he could ensure her compliance with his wishes through fear. Her instinct was survival was strong, and if she wanted to survive, she would do as he said. Lucain never had any love for his daughter, she was an instrument for him to use and that was all he needed. He'd not known about the ransom, but it was a brilliant idea, one worthy of his child. He was proud of his daughter, almost as proud as his prisoner's father had been of his once unknown son.

Hearing footsteps behind him he said without turning, "Shad, we're going to have another go at Barkley. And if he disappoints us again, both he and his friend will be very sorry. "

BVBVBVBVBVBVBV

It had been a day and a half since the Barkley and Lancer men started clearing the tunnel that they found which had indeed been blocked by small cave-ins.

"How much longer do you think it will be to finish clearing this tunnel?" asked Scott as he moved another large rock.

Nick stood taking out his handkerchief and wiped his sweaty brow, tucking it into his back pocket before he answered, "Could be a couple more days, depending on what we find farther in."

"Ah hell it's been one day to long as it is," groaned Val as he sat down on the nearest rock.

"We can't rush this, Val. We need this tunnel stable so it doesn't cave-in on us trying to rescue Heath and Johnny. I don't like the idea of being buried under all this rubble that could come down on us," stated Scott looking at his worried friend. He knew how Val felt and knew also how Nick felt. It was taking too long and every minute spent in the tunnels was less time knowing what was happening to their brothers.

As if to make his point some gravel fell from the ceiling, "Not one of my favorite places to be right now, is all," mumbled Val.

"Maybe that lawyer and the padre found a different route," suggested Val. Scott shook his head.

"You were there when the padre drew the map. There is no other route other than the one we are working on," sighed Scott, "Why don't you go see if lunch is ready, then Murdoch and Jarrod can take over for awhile."

Val tossed down the pick he held, "I'll just do that." Grabbing up one of the lanterns he makes his way back down the passage.

Nick and Scott returned to work in silence.

"Maybe it won't take us as long as we thought," smiled Nick. Scott glanced over and noticed that Nick was smiling and he began to smile as he scrambled over to help Nick widen the hole that would let them get farther into the tunnel.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

In the Name of the Father

Chapter 16

The tunnels that wove their way from the church to the prison were narrow, no wider than four foot across, and the ceiling was low enough that all the men working to clear them had to stoop to get through.

On the third day of clearing the tunnels the workers ran into a dead end in one solid wall of stone. Disheartened for being so close to rescuing their brothers, Nick and Scott headed back to the entrance in the church. The tunnels' opening from here was behind the alter; a dozen steps down led them down into the dark tunnels. Both men sat on the pews looking at the front of the church with heavy hearts.

Jarrod approached the dusty and down hearted men; "Taking a break?" he asked trying to lighten their mood.

"No, we ran into a dead end." Nick sighed as he looked at his brother.

"It's nothing but a solid wall and as far as we can tell there are no other tunnels branching off that will get us past that point," said Scott.

Father Antonio and Pedro entered to hear the last comment and smiled at the men.

"Why you smiling Father? Your tunnel plan failed," growled Nick.

"No, it did not. If you ran into the wall as you say, there is an entrance. At the bottom and the top are rings set into the stones; pull them and the door will open. You have almost reached the end of your search."

Scott and Nick scrambled for the steps, with Pedro following behind as he wanted to see the door. No one had reached that point in his time in the city. Father Antonio looked at Jarrod, "They will be with you tonight."

"Yes, and we have everything ready. Val left early this morning to get a wagon from the next town. We'll meet him behind the church."

"And if the two are too injured to travel, what then?"

"Father, we have no choice. We need to use the darkness to our advantage. The quicker we are away from here the better for all involved."

"Yes you are right my son. The greater the distance from this place the better, for everyone. Come, we will gather necessary items for your journey."

"Father, we can't thank you enough for your help. If you hadn't thought of these tunnels I think we would have lost our brother." Jarrod paused, "I've racked my brain trying to find a legal excuse to get into the prison but no matter how I try I couldn't find one once they told us Johnny was dead. And since we can't prove Heath is even there, they had no reason to allow me admittance in."

"Son, you are dealing with men who have no laws, therefore in order to get back what is yours, you must think and act like them. You can't blame yourself for the greed of these men," the priest looked at Jarrod feeling the man's need to be consoled. "I can see that you stepped into some big shoes when your father died. I believe everything fell upon your shoulders, because you were the oldest son and brother. It is easy to see how you also became a father figure to your siblings. You have set a fine example, Jarrod; I believe your father would be proud of the way you have protected and guided your younger siblings."

"Thank you Father. That is one thing I have never been afraid of doing, failing my father. I am more afraid of failing my brothers."

"In that I don't think you have to worry," he said, patting Jarrod's back as the two made their way to gather the supplies.

BVBVBVBV

By lantern's glow the three rescuers made their way back through the tunnels to the wall. Once again Father Antonio explained the layout on the other side of the wall, and with Pedro's description of the guard's positions and routines; they felt they had a better advantage than just going in blind.

Together Nick and Scott pulled the rings on the door, but it would not budge. Looking at each other they took a deep breath, and then pulled with all their combined strength. Some gravel gave way and with a deep groan the door swung open. They opened the door a crack at first to see if there were any guards in the hallway; upon seeing none they opened it the rest of the way. The hallway was well lit; as the men didn't need their lanterns they were left in the tunnel as they slowly made their way down the hall. The ceilings were higher and allowed the men to stand upright. On either side of the hall were six doors, each locked with a large beam across the front indicating that the doors swung out into the hall and not into the cells. The light came from four lanterns, one hanging from the wooden support beam every two doors on each side.

Nick took one side while Scott took the other. Stepping up to the iron barred window in the doors they whispered out their brothers' names knowing that if they called out too loudly it would bring the guards down on them quicker than they wanted.

Their voices were loud enough, however. Scott was heading for the first door when an arm came between the bars on the door two doors ahead.

"Scott!" The much missed voice of his brother came from the darkness on the other side of the door. Stepping to the door he grabbed his brother's arm.

"Johnny?" Scott's voice sounded with relief.

"Get us out of here Scott." Johnny whispered.

Scott signaled to Nick that he had found their brothers. Nick quickly helped Scott remove the beam and swung the door open. Scott was the first through the door and grabbed Johnny into a hug.

"They told us you were dead!" he said as he pushed his brother back to get a look at him. In the shadows of the dim light he could see some bruises and could tell that Johnny was tired.

"I'm all right now Scott. We need to get Heath out of here."

Nick had followed Scott into the cell but had pushed farther into the dark to where he could see his brother's shadow. He reached a hand out to discover that Heath was running a fever and right now was either unconscious or asleep. He called his name but received no answer.

"God what did they do to him?" asked Nick as he started to roll Heath onto his back.

"No!" said Johnny moving to stop Nick from rolling Heath. He looked into Nick's eyes, "They whipped him only a few days ago. I've been trying to keep it clean but it hasn't worked, it's still infected."

"At least you tried. Why did they whip him?"

Johnny bowed his head then looked again at Nick, "It was my fault. I thought we could escape and they punished him for it. He was already in bad shape when I got here and that made it worse. Then yesterday Lucain and his thug came in here and took him out. When they brought him back, it was easy to see they did more damage, he was out cold."

"That were you got yours too Johnny?" asked Scott.

"Yeah I tried to stop them, but they stopped me first."

A whisper from the door alerted the men, "Senors, we must hurry." Looking at the doorway they noticed that Pedro had followed them and stood guard.

Scott reached down to take one of Heath's arms, "Come on Nick I'll help you with him."

"Scott, I don't think we should move him. He's hurt pretty bad and I don't want to hurt him anymore."

"Nick you know we can't stay here any longer, we need to move now. Grab an arm and let's get him home. Come on," said Scott using his most authoritive voice. Slipping Johnny's gun belt from his shoulder he handed the gun to his brother, "I thought you might want this."

Johnny took the gun belt and strapped it on, "You think of everything brother." He pulled the gun from the holster then slid it back in, comfortable with the feel of his gun back where it belong.

"Can we go now?" asked Johnny.

"Come on Nick let's get your brother out of this hell hole."

Each man grabbed an arm and lifted the limp body between them. Heath's only sound was a low groan and they could feel the heat off of him. Slowly they made their way towards the door. Pedro stepped back into the hallway glancing towards the front were the guards were stationed. Together Nick and Scott carried Heath towards the tunnel and were about to enter when Johnny stopped.

He could hear the whispering pleas from the other inmates begging to be released.

"Mister, don't leave us here!" The one plea was soon multiplied. Johnny looked at Scott and waved him on. Scott gave a quick nod and the trio disappeared into the tunnel.

Johnny and Pedro quickly and they quietly removed the beams from across the doors and sent the men towards the tunnel. At the last door Pedro was lifting the beam and lost his grip causing the large beam to fall to the ground making a loud clattering noise. Johnny and Pedro looked at each other. Johnny quickly drew his gun and pushed the last of the prisoners into the tunnel. He waved for Pedro to hurry along with him.

Pedro knew that the noise would bring the guards. He looked at Johnny knowing that the young man had tried to start a new life as a rancher and wanted him to be at peace. He remembered his family and what Johnny had done for them in Mexico. The first guard rounded the corner, hesitated for a moment as he took in the scene before him: all the cell doors were open and the prisoners were escaping, two men had yet to get into the tunnel.

"Hold it right there!" yelled the guard as he lifted his rifle a bit higher. Pedro turned and pushed Johnny into the tunnel then pushed the stone door closed.

Johnny turned as the door closed trying to stop Pedro from closing it and losing his only chance for escape but as the door slid into place Johnny heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire. He leaned against the cold hard surface wondering why a man like Pedro would sacrifice his life for him. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He did it to return the favor of you sacrificing your freedom and life for his family." said Scott sadly. Johnny gave his brother an inquiring look, "Pedro told us how you saved his family and what it had almost cost you."

"He didn't have to; we could have all gotten out."

"It was his choice, brother. Come on, we need to get going."

Placing a hand on the cold stone wall, Johnny gave a silent prayer of thanks to Pedro, then turned and followed his brother.


	17. Chapter 17

I think you will be very please with this chapter

Chapter 17

The two men ran through the tunnel until Johnny realized that someone was following.

"How do you know?" asked Scott as he looked into the darkness behind them looking for some shadow and strained to hear a sound that said they were being followed.

"Trust me brother I haven't lived this long not to know when something or someone is following me."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'll wait here and stop whoever is following us. You go on ahead and warn the others."

"You got half an hour, Johnny, if you're not in the church by then, I'm coming back to get you," said Scott as he handed his brother a lantern.

"I'll be there."

Darkness surrounded Johnny as he watched the lantern's light as it disappeared. He turned down the light from the lantern he held til only a faint light glowed from it. He sat it down next to the wall then stepped away from it using the darkness to conceal him. Looking back the way they had come he listening in the darkness for the faintest sound that would indicate the presence of another person.

Finally after what seemed to be an eternity he heard the scraping and muffled footsteps of the follower traveling in the dark to conceal his presence. Johnny waited a bit longer then when he could feel the nearness of the other person he lunged at the nearly invisible body sending the person sprawling. The body regained his feet quickly and came at him. It was hard fighting in the confined space of the tunnel and with no light. Johnny felt a fist connect to his jaw that knocked him into the wall. As he started to push off he took another blow to his mid section. Johnny finally managed to connect with the dark body in front of him and landed a heavy punch. Hearing a grunt from his opponent Johnny started to move forward and follow through only to stop when he heard the distinct sound of a gun being cocked. Without hesitation he drew his own weapon and fired into the darkness. The shot echoed loudly in the confining space and in Johnny's ears, and for a moment he could hear nothing.

Picking up the lantern Johnny turned the flame up to see Shad sprawled out on the ground with his right hand holding his shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers and with his good hand groping the area next to him looking for the gun he had dropped. Johnny picked it up from where it had landed near the downed man's leg.

"Looking for this?" he asked as he held it up for Shad to see. Shad looked like he deflated when he saw that Johnny held his gun and began to plead with Johnny.

"I'm bleeding can't you see? Help me? I could die without help!" Shad groaned, "Help me please!"

"Just like you helped my friend when he asked you not hurt him? Or when you took that hot poker to him? Or when you beat him with your fists and your whip?" Johnny gave him a slight satanic smile that told Shad that he would be given no help other than a quick push towards hell. His thoughts were confirmed with the next words from Johnny, "No Shad, the only kind of help you're going to get; only the devil can deliver."

There came a low moan from the tunnel. Dust and loose rock fell from the ceiling; Johnny glanced overhead and then back to Shad. "Then again, maybe the devil has a different idea," he said with the same grin as he backed away from the prone man.

"Wait, don't leave me here like this!" Johnny didn't get a chance to respond as suddenly the tunnel gave out another groan, and a rumbling like stampeding cattle as large rocks and sand collapsed down on the prone man. Shad's dying scream echoed through the tunnel. Dust floated through the air causing Johnny to cough and he leaned into the wall covering his mouth and eyes, waiting for the dust to settle. He took a final look at the jumbled rocks that now blocked the path back towards the prison. A man's death no matter how it happened or who he had been, generally never set well with Johnny, but in this case he made an exception. He turned and made his way toward the voices and lights were making their way towards him. He figured that the sound of the gunshot and the cave in would bring his brother and father.

BVBVBVBV

Nick and another man had come out of the tunnel carrying Heath. In the brighter light he looked even worse than he had in the cell.

Murdoch had watched as Jarrod took the stranger's place next to Heath, gently helping his brother to a pallet that lay on the floor on which they eased their brother down. Victoria appeared with a basin of water and towels and the family started cleaning the injured man. Looking back to the tunnel he waited anxiously for Johnny and Scott to appear.

After the last man came out of the tunnel there was a lapse of time before finally Scott had appeared.

Murdoch had greeted his son asking, "Where's Johnny?"

"He thought we were being followed and stayed behind to take care of it in case he was right."

"He looks alright?"

"For the most part, but I haven't been able to really look at him. Heath took a lot though," he said as he glanced over to where the Barkleys stood hovering above their injured family member. "How is he?" Nick was patiently getting Heath to drink as both Jarrod and Victoria examined his wounds; no one took the time to answer him.

The sound of a gunshot had startled everyone and they all looked towards the tunnel, the Barkleys stopping what they were doing. Heath reacted to the sound and tried to lift himself up but was stopped by his family.

Scott and Murdoch quickly relit the lamps and headed towards the tunnel but before they reached the entrance they heard and felt the faint thunder; seconds later dust rolled out of the tunnel. Murdoch and Scott plunged into the tunnel moving as fast as possible fear struck that they may have yet still lost a member of their family. They saw a light coming towards them and they paused uncertain if it was carried by a friend of foe. When the light was close enough Scott recognized Johnny and ran to assist his brother who was leaning against the wall for support.

Narrowed his eyes against the added light, Johnny watched as they approached; "You got him?" asked Scott as he took his brother's arm and began to lead him towards the tunnel entrance.

"Yeah, I got 'him," Johnny replied softly.

"Let's get you out of here son," said Murdoch as he picked up the lantern Johnny had been carrying.

"Gladly," he said as he let Scott lead him out and into the church.

"We can't stay here," said Johnny to his father as he pushed past him to check on his friend. Kneeling down next to Heath, Johnny took in the sight of his friend. He looked a bit better now that he was cleaned up.

"How's he doin?" he asked looking at Nick. The worry on his face was evident to Nick and he answered gently.

"Better now that he is out of there," the man said. "He's still got a fever. I for one will be glad when we can get him to a doctor."

"Nick, we can't stay here. When Lucain figures out we've escaped he'll turn this country upside down to find Heath," said Johnny taking hold of Nick's arm trying to make him understand the urgency of their situation. "We have to move him now."

"Johnny we have everything taken care of. We are waiting on Val, as soon as he returns we'll head out," said Murdoch as he gently helped his son to stand. "There's nothing more we can do right now. Heath is getting the best care we can give under the circumstances. Let us take a look at you, and get you cleaned up. You need a decent meal and some rest before we leave."

"Yeah, ok Murdoch," whispered Johnny as he fell into his father's waiting arms.

Father Antonio smiled briefly at Murdoch as he laid his son down on the blankets Scott had ready for him. Since there was no doctor in Gibson Gap the Padre had been called upon for all medical needs. He had knowledge in the healing arts using herbs. He knelt next to Heath who was lying on his side, and began to apply a salve to the infected lash wounds.

"I see this isn't the first time you have been through this kind of torture," he glanced at Heath's face. The once shielded eyes were now open, staring at the wall. Father Antonio placed a cool hand on Heath's brow; the fever was slight and without care could become higher, but right now the young man was coherent. "I may be an old man, but these eyes have seen much. Much good and much bad. I have seen people beaten down like dogs, then rise up to defeat their captors. You have been up and down before, you know this. Now you must begin to rise up again and defeat this foe and remember you are not alone," he softly patted Heath's arm.

Heath turned his head so that he could see Father Antonio, "I know where my strengths lie Father," he tried to give a lop sided grin.

"I am sure you do my son," he placed the stopper on the bottle and placed it in Heath's hand. "I will send this with you. It's a mixture of some herbs that will help relieve the pain and fever."

Val came into the church an hour later; he was relieved to see his friends safe. Jarrod was the first to spot him.

"Val did you get it all set up?"

"Yeah, I laid it out a real easy trail for them to follow. Straight into Carson City, booked into a hotel for a few days. I even bought the train tickets just like ya said to. I got the wagon out back loaded and ready to go as soon as you are. I even picked up a few extra horses, just in case."

"You're a good man Val", said Jarrod patting the man on the arm. "As soon as everyone has eaten we'll get Heath and Johnny loaded and head for home."

"Sounds good to me," said Val taking the offered bowl of stew and a cup of coffee from Victoria. "Are they going to be able to handle this? The trail we have planned is pretty rough," he asked looking over at the injured men lying quietly on their blankets.

"If you know those two at all then you know that they'll make it," replied Victoria.

Less than an hour later the small group was heading across the barren landscape. Murdoch drove the wagon with Victoria sitting next to him. In the back Nick held Heath talking to him softly, hoping his body would absorb the wagon's rough ride. Heath's fever had risen and for now he was content to let his brother hold him. Next to them sat Scott his hand resting on Johnny's head as the young man slept using Scott's leg as a pillow. Val and Jarrod brought up the rear both riding horses. Val occasionally broke away from them to check their back trail even though he knew that it would wait til daylight before Lucain discovered the escape, but it made him feel better knowing for sure there was no one following them.

BVBVBVBVBV

The first that Lucain knew of the break out was when a panting guard arrived at his office to tell him the news hours after it occurred. Slipping on his jacket he followed the man into the cell block, stopping to stare at the open doors and no prisoners. He turned on his heel and headed back towards his office.

Entering the building he noticed he had company, the last thing he needed right now. Swinging the office door open, he smiled faintly as he gazed at the visitor.

"Elizabeth, I am very busy right now and don't have time for your nonsense," he said as he made his way to his desk and sat down, "I have more pressing issues at the moment."

"Oh you don't have time for your daughter?" she asked with a smile

"Daughter? Any other time I would be happy to accommodate you, however as I said right now I don't have time to play games with you." He drew a breath and looked down at his desk. Deciding that he needed a drink he pulled open the drawer; glancing down he spied the revolver that lay next to the crystal bottle of liquor. His hand wrapped around the gun's butt and he smiled at the thought of killing his daughter. She had not been as useful as he had once thought.

"Now why don't you go find Doolin, I am sure he could entertain you." He glanced at the woman then stopped mid sentence. Elizabeth stood up; reaching into her purse she pulled out a small Derringer which was now pointed at him.

Looking first at the gun, then at his daughter, Lucain leaned back in his chair and laughed, "What are you going to do with that?"

"Don't underestimate its power _Father_, it can still kill you." Elizabeth spat out the word, knowing that its meaning did not pertain to this man. She watched Lucain with satisfaction knowing she had the upper hand.

"You're just like your mother, trying to get something for nothing. You're mother was nothing but a whore. If St. Claire had paid her a bit more attention she would never have come to me. And that thing you called a brother. A weak and spineless man who used you and me to get out of the gutter he was living in only to end up back there again," said Lucain trying to shake her confidence. "Whatever you and Doolin have planned won't work you know. Doolin is incapable of doing anything himself. He needs a force of people that he can command. You're not enough for him."

"Doolin is smarter than you think, _Father_. He already knows that the key to finding the gold is in a song."

Lucain humpfed, "And where did he find that information?"

"Deland oversaw the shipping for Barkley. He had all the information about the gold shipment. Had you done any background work on the River Monarch you would have realized that there had been one survivor. He was also in on the theft."

"Why didn't Doolin clue me in on this?"

"The same reason you wouldn't have told him: greed. One last hand was dealt Father and you lose."

Elizabeth pulled the trigger, the derringer jumped in her hand as the bullet plowed into Lucain's chest forcing him to sink further into the chair; at the same time the gun that Lucain had hidden in the drawer fired. The bullet shot upward through the desk top and into Elizabeth's head. As she fell to the floor dead Lucain sighed and smiled as the Devil embraced him in the fiery depths of hell.


	18. Chapter 18

In the Name of the Father

Chapter 18

The trip had been made over a desert without water, forcing them to carry the precious liquid on the wagon. Before leaving Gibson Gap, Val had made sure they had enough water for the horses and themselves in the two barrels that were tied to the outside of the wagon.

The only downfall was that the water added weight that bogged the wagon down in the heavy sand. Jarrod and Val would place one end of a lasso around the singletree and the other end wrapped around the saddle horn, to help the horses pull the wagon to firmer ground.

The wagon's occupants fared no better. With the sun bearing down on the open wagon it was very uncomfortable. They had traveled all night and well after sun up, stopping during the hottest part of the day for a few hours in the shade of a limestone hill to rest the horses. At sunset they began again; the desert was cooler at night making it easier on the horses and people.

Johnny was doing better after a good night's sleep. Heath however still held onto a fever and was now delirious. He began to hum the tune that he had while in the prison. Nick sat next to his brother, trying to keep him cool and calm.

"He hummed that tune before, a lot." Johnny sighed not wanting to listen to it anymore.

"It sounds familiar." Nick's face had a quizzical look as he tried to remember where he had heard it before.

"Well I find it annoying," replied Johnny as he sat near the tailgate, his hat pulled low and his arms across his chest. Scott, sitting in the same way across from him, nudged his leg. Johnny peeked from under his hat and gave his brother a tight smile, then turned to watch the desert slowly pass in the moonlight.

"I think I know that tune, but I can't remember the name of the song." Nick shook his head and wiped his damp bandanna across Heath's brow.

"I just wish he would get better so he will quit humming it," Johnny said giving his friend a glance.

Nick gave Johnny a disgusted look. "Yeah, well, he can hum that damn thing all he wants so long as he gets better."

Johnny realized again just how worried Nick was about his brother, and he was too. "You're right Nick. It's just that it's startin' to get on my nerves. He's been doing it a lot."

They sat quietly for a few minutes listening to Heath's soft humming, when Johnny said, "Ya know it could have somethin' to do with this missing gold everyone is looking for."

Jarrod had sat listening to the tune with his head cocked to one side trying to place the tune; snapping his fingers he said, "It's a miner's song, or it's about the daughter of a miner."

"Why would he be humming a miner's song? Why not an old trail tune?" asked Nick.

Victoria, who also had been listening to Heath's humming and the conversation, thought back for a moment. "I think Audra used to sing this very tune. She learned the song from Melanie Deland some time ago."

Jarrod's thoughts raced, "Deland ran the shipping operations for Father."

"Yes, he and your father became friends shortly after they arrived in the valley. Deland had been a river boat captain on the Mississippi and Missouri Rivers before he came here, so he knew river boats. He also knew about shipping but being new to the valley it had been hard for him to find work that would keep him close to home. His wife had passed away on their way west and he was left alone to raise Melanie. Your father hired him on, first as a shipping clerk, and then as the shipping supervisor. He took over when Alonzo Gilbert left to return east just before the war broke out. He and your father became good friends; he was someone your father could talk to about the Monarch, someone who understood the boat."

"Deland handled all the shipping contracts. I remember I found out when I was going through Father's desk after he died. Deland knew what was being shipped, and when and where. He had all the information. So it stands to reason that he knew where the gold was being shipped, when it was being shipped, and that the River Monarch was going to carry it. The only thing he didn't know was that Father was going to be on board that day. "

"Jarrod you don't think he had anything to do with the Monarch's sinking do you?" asked Victoria. "Why would he do that to your father?"

"I'm not saying that he was involved, just that there is a possibility he might have been. When we return to Stockton I plan to fully investigate this."

After two nights in the desert, the weary group finally made it to Mormon Station, a small stage stop. Knowing that Heath in his current condition couldn't make the trip to Stockton by stage they decided to use the stop to rest for a couple additional days. During the rest, Victoria continued to doctor Heath's wounds with the salve. His fever fell on the second day, and he was conscious for longer periods, but he hadn't yet spoken of his time in the prison nor asked why he had been taken. Johnny sat with him several times but he never once raised the subject of what they'd endured, nor would he let anyone else raise the subject.

Nick could tell that there was more bothering his brother than his obvious physical wounds and had tried to coax it out of Johnny more than once.

"It's not mine to tell, Nick. Give him some time." Nick would nod his head, then would seek out Jarrod and let his anger vent again.

On the third day, Heath insisted on getting out of bed. It was a cool evening and he persuaded Victoria to let him sit outside with Nick to get a bit of fresh air after dinner. It was the first sign they'd seen of the man who'd left home weeks ago, and Victoria couldn't say no. It was a start she thought.

The brothers sat in silence, each lost within their own thoughts. Nick was thinking that it was time to head back to the ranch, that Heath needed things to be normal again, and then maybe his brother would talk about what he'd been through. He glanced at Heath sitting opposite of him; Heath just stared out into the fading light. He would do everything when told to do it, reminding Nick of a puppet that Audra had once, and how she pulled its strings to make it move. And like that puppet Heath rarely spoke.

So when he actually heard Heath's voice, he was surprised and thought he was wrong. "What?" he asked looking fully at his brother, who turned his head to look at him.

"I said that its time to go home."

Nick smiled, "Yeah it is."

The next morning Jarrod purchased tickets for the family on the next stage to Stockton. Murdoch and Val traded the two heavy draft horses for two more riding horses and sold the wagon, using the money to buy supplies for their return trip to Lancer.

Gathering in front of the station, the two families said good bye. Murdoch mounted his horse and waited for Johnny.

Jarrod and Nick stood in the yard saying their thanks and good byes to the Lancers and Val. Heath was doing well enough that he now stood leaning on the support post of the station's porch, with Victoria sitting protectively nearby.

"Go on ahead Murdoch, I'll catch up to ya in a minute," waved Johnny.

"See that you do," grinned Murdoch as he followed Scott and Val down the trail at a walk.

Turning back to the Barkleys Johnny gave them a tight smile, "Nick can I speak to ya in private?" he asked as he moved away from the group. Nick followed.

Johnny stood for a moment slapping the ends of his reins on his thigh, "You've been asking me for a couple of days to tell you all that went on in that prison and I still think that Heath needs to be the one to tell you. But as a friend I need to tell you something else."

"What is it?" asked Nick. "We'll do all we can to help him."

Johnny hesitated for a moment, "I know that Nick, but you need know, something bad happened before I got there, something real bad. He's been through it before and he'll close everything off until he can deal with it. Just give him the time he needs, don't push him. He'll come back when he's ready to."

"You know what it is don't, you?"

Johnny nodded his head, and then looked down the trail where his father and brother sat waiting for him. He answered without looking back at Nick.

"I've been there myself a time or two."

"I understand and I won't let anyone push him." Nick stuck out his hand, "I guess my brother is lucky to have you as a friend. We all are. Thanks for helping us."

Johnny took the offered hand and smiled "He's a good friend, Nick and a good man." Releasing their hands Johnny swung into the saddle, nudging the horse towards the porch he stopped in front of Heath and leaned forward resting his forearms on the saddle horn.

"You going to be alright?" he asked.

Heath looked at his brothers watching him and nodded, "Yeah I got all I need."

"If you need me I'll be at Lancer."

"Johnny, I want to thank you for coming after me." Heath watched as his friend ducked his head knowing that it was always hard for him to accept any compliments.

Sitting up in the saddle Johnny gathered his reins and smiled, "Guess we're even now." giving a nod to Victoria he trotted towards his waiting family.

BVBVBVBV

While the two families were making their escape, Peter Doolin had paced in his newspaper office waiting for Elizabeth to return so they could leave this hell hole. Why she had to go see Lucain was a mystery to him. Why did she have to choose now? Soon he would have the gold and they could start a life together. He would start another newspaper that would dwarf either of his last ones. The thought made him smile when suddenly the outer office door was thrown open as Hiram Nelson came rushing into the office.

"Have you heard the news?" asked the panting man.

Doolin laughed thinking it ironic that he should be asking him that question.

"What news? That you received a new shipment of nails?"

"No that there has been an escape from the prison and that Lucain is dead!"

Doolin stopped in his tracks; turning quickly, he left the office heading for the prison. A feeling of dread was pounding in his chest that when he got there Lucain wouldn't be the only one dead.

The prison compound was full of guards standing around; they looked at him but didn't stop him as he made his way to the Warden's office. Gathered at the door to Lucain's office stood a few more guards looking into the room. Pushing his way through he stopped when he saw the scene.

In his chair sat Lucain his head rolled back and empty eyes staring at the ceiling, blood on his chest. On the floor in front of the desk laid the body of a woman.

Rushing forward he turned the woman's face to look at her even though he already knew it was Elizabeth. Cuddling her in his arms he wiped a stray strand of hair from across her eyes, lightly touched the hole in her forehead then moaned, "No. No, no, no! Why?"

"You didn't know that she was Lucain's daughter?" said Hiram who had followed Doolin. "It's true, he told me himself once," he nodded towards the dead man in the chair.

Doolin's mind wrapped around a single thought, _"It was Barkley's fault and if the man himself couldn't be punished then another would take his place!"_

Aloud he laughed as the rest of the men looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Caressing Elizabeth's cold cheek he said, "If the sins of the father are truly passed onto his son, then Heath Barkley needs to pay! And he will, I promise you my love, they all will."


	19. Chapter 19

In the Name of the father

Chapter nineteen

Audra met the weary group when they finally reached the ranch. She hugged her mother and watched silently as Nick and Jarrod helped Heath out of the buggy. When his feet were on the ground she ran forward and gave her blond brother a hug, but she failed to notice how he flinched when her hands landed on his back. Jarrod quickly pulled her back to release Heath from her grasp.

"Heath I'm so happy you're home!" she greeted him, for the moment not realizing she had unintentionally caused her brother more pain. Victoria quickly took the situation in hand and ushered the three men to the stairs. Turning back to her daughter she took the young girl's arm as they walked into the house.

"Mother what happened to Heath?" Knowing her daughter she would want to know the truth of what had happened in Nevada Victoria decided this was not the time to go into it.

"Audra, I will tell you all that had happened in time. But right now Heath needs rest," she paused and continued "He had been whipped and tortured while they held him at the prison."

"But he will be all right?"

"I hope so but for now he needs more time Audra."

Jarrod descended the steps after helping Nick get Heath into bed and headed towards the library. Victoria asked Audra to go see if Nick needed any help getting Heath settled, then followed Jarrod into the library.

Closing the door Victoria turned to watch her oldest son as he looked through some papers that lay on the desk.

"You're still going to pursue that insane idea that Deland had something to do with the River Monarch sinking?"

"Yes Mother I am," replied Jarrod as he sat down in the chair.

Victoria could tell that he was tired, "Maybe you should get some rest then start on it in the morning."

Jarrod smiled, he had noticed that she had stopped trying to persuade him not to look into the sinking, "A change of heart?"

"I think it may be a mother's intuition. I think you need to do this, not for your father or Heath, but for yourself."

"You make it sound as if I'm being selfish."

"No, I think it lies more along the lines of guilt."

"Guilt?" asked Jarrod leaning forward in his chair. Victoria smiled at her son and patted his hands.

"Guilt, Jarrod. Because you feel that you had failed Heath when you were in San Francisco. You let the one person who could help, who had come to you for help, walk out the door. If you had listened to her, you feel maybe you could have gotten to Heath before he had to go through what he did." As she spoke she had walked over to the liquor bottles that sat on a table next to the wall, poured a glass of Jarrod's favorite scotch and returned to the desk handing him the glass.

"Let me finish by saying that things had already been set in motion. You acted like anyone who had been worried about a family member and it's not your fault. Try to remember that," she said as she moved to the door.

Taking a sip of the drink Jarrod watched as his mother hesitated in the doorway, as if remembering an afterthought, "I'll have Silas fix you some dinner."

Somewhere in his mind Jarrod knew it wasn't his fault but he couldn't quite convince himself of that fact. He had done everything they had asked, everything he thought would save his brother. But when Elizabeth came to his office he should have had more patience and listened to her; perhaps then they would not have had to go to Nevada to get Heath. Perhaps if he had paid more attention to what she had to say, Heath would not have even been brought to Nevada, they might have reached him before he was moved. Finding the real thief would in one way soothe the wound he had caused-granted it was self inflicted-but it would be a start to getting things set right and protecting his family from others who may have had the same idea as Lucain. The location to the gold was unknown to all except the thief, and he was determined to find out who that was.

Shaking his head he brought his thoughts to the task at hand. Pulling the bottom drawer open he pulled out a thick file. This file had been part of Tom Barkley's research on some mines he had invested in. His father always tried to do a thorough investigation before sinking any money into anything. There were reports on lumber, freight and shipping companies. Jarrod pushed aside the papers on his desk, the mail that had accumulated over the time he was away, and sat down with his father's papers.

He slowly went through the pages but after an hour of looking but finding nothing he became discouraged and tossed the papers onto the desk as he leaned back in his chair. He sat thinking for a few minutes and he sighed. Not one to admit defeat he once again he sifted through the stack of paper until he found an old mine location map

He looked at it trying hard to remember the words to the song that Heath had hummed for most of the return trip. Audra had sung it to Heath: Audra! He jumped to his feet and headed for the dinning room.

"Oh Jarrod are going to join us?" asked Audra as he entered.

Looking around at the empty table he asked, "You haven't eaten yet?"

"No, I am just helping Silas by setting the table," she said as she set the plates in their places.

"Maybe you can help me Audra."

"Of course what do you need?" she asked smiling as she folded the napkins.

"Awhile back Melanie Deland taught you a song and you taught it to Heath. What is the name of the song?"

Audra paused in her folding looking at Jarrod, "I'm not sure that I remember. It was a long time ago. Why do you need to know about it now?"

"On the way home Heath was delirious and he kept humming a tune. Mother said it sounded like the song you use to sing around the house all the time. Since I was in Stockton or San Francisco and Nick was out on the range most of the time that leaves Heath here for you to pester."

"I never pestered you boys."

Jarrod gave her a smile, "Please can you try to remember that song?"

"If it will help you and Heath, I will try." she smiled again. "So are you going to join us for dinner or go hide away in the library?"

Jarrod gave her a light kiss on the forehead, "I think I will join you."

After dinner Jarrod headed once again to the library. He sat looking at the maps that showed the location of just about every mine in the area. His mind wondered over the past. The gold shipment had either been pulled from the Monarch sometime after she left Sacramento and before she sank or the gold had never been loaded onto the Monarch as everyone had believed.

If Deland was still alive Jarrod was sure he could have gotten all the answers he needed from him. But the shipping supervisor had passed away a few years after their father had been murdered by the railroad. Melanie Deland had closed her father's store when she married.

A soft cough brought Jarrod out of his thinking. Looking towards the open library door he smiled and rose out of his seat.

"Heath? What are you doing out of bed?" he asked as he moved towards his brother.

Heath waved his brother off not wanting to be coddled; it was bad enough trying to sneak away from Nick.

Looking at the empty space behind Heath, Jarrod waited for Nick to appear. After a few moments he turned to Heath who now stood at the desk looking at the same map he had just a few moments ago.

"Where's Nick?" Jarrod decided to ask as he moved back to his chair.

Heath gave a slight grin, "Didn't expect me to get away from him? I talked him into going out to talk to Duke."

Jarrod smiled and shook his head: this was unbelievable, "And where is Mother?"

"She turned in for the night." Jarrod watched as Heath ran a finger across the map, following the line that was the river.

"What's on your mind Heath, anything I can help you with?" Jarrod sat back in his seat and waited.

Heath stopped looking at the map and grabbed some paper and the pencil and began scrawling. The pencil only hesitated when Heath paused to quietly mumble some words then wrote them down. When he was finished he looked at Jarrod.

"The tune and the map are keys as to where the gold is."

Leaning forward Jarrod read the words Heath had written, not understanding how they and the map where the key and how did Heath figure it out.

"How did you figure it out?"

"You mentioned that Deland may be mixed up in this and he taught his daughter and Audra the song. I had heard the song before and when Audra sang it to me I realized that it was wrong and had sung it to her the way it was worded."

"What is the name of the song Heath?"

"Down By the River Lives a Maiden."

"And this is the words to that song?" asked Jarrod, indicating the paper holding the words Heath had just written.

"The way it was supposed to be. You'll have to ask Audra for her version."

"I have and she is at this very moment trying to remember the words."

As if summoned, Audra entered the room with a sweep of her skirt. She was looking at a piece of paper that she held in her hand, "Jarrod, I think I remembered," she paused and smiled when she saw that Heath was also in the room, "It's good to see you up Heath." she said as she handed the paper to Jarrod and kissed Heath on the check.

Jarrod compared the two, noticing that Audra's was shorter.

"Thank you, angel," he said as he gave her a hug.

"I hope it helps you." she turned towards Heath. "Nick said that he was giving you ten minutes to get back to bed or he was coming down and carrying you up."

Heath smiled. "He would too," said Jarrod as he moved Heath towards the door, "We'll talk more about this in the morning."

Heath sighed when Audra grabbed his arm, "Come on big brother, I'll help you."

"You going to protect me from Nick too?" he asked as they went up the carpeted stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

In the Name of the Father

Chapter Twenty

The man Doolin was seeking sat in the back of the dark restaurant. The waiter led him to the table after he inquired if he knew the man and if he was present that night. As Doolin approached the man he took in the fact that the man in front of him was younger than he had expected. The Tom Poole he expected was an older man.

Tom Poole stood and took the hand that Doolin offered. Doolin smiled,

"I am a bit surprised; you are younger than I had been led to believe."

Tom's jaw clenched and his eyes darkened, "You have me mistaken for my father, I was named for him. But enough of the small talk, I can tell you that my father is long dead. I have taken up where he had left off. I believe in what he did, just as you do, or you wouldn't be here. Am I correct?"

Doolin smiled and relaxed, "You are correct. I do apologize for assuming that you were incapable of doing the job."

Tom nodded his head in acknowledgement of the apology, "Shall we get down to business than?" Doolin nodded in agreement and the two men sat down at the table.

"As you know some years ago a government shipment of gold was lost when a certain river boat sank."

"I know that the River Monarch and her gold is every treasure hunter's dream."

"The gold was to be used to help the South gain arms and ammunition to defeat the North. With its loss, our soldiers were defeated."  
Tom sighed impatiently, "I don't need a history lesson, Mr. Doolin. What do you want from me?"

It was Doolin's turn to clench his jaw. If he didn't need this bastard he would get up and walk out. He could find someone else to do what he needed done, men who were less arrogant and who would follow his orders without question. He pinched the bridge of his nose and relaxed letting the pain in his head go.

Dropping his hand back to the table, Doolin smiled tightly, "I need the one person who knows the key to find that gold."

Poole smiled now, played with the glass in his hand for a moment before responding. "And just where do I find this person?"

"In Stockton, his name is Heath Barkley. And once I have the gold's location he will pay for taking the one person I loved. Then and only then will his father's sins be repaid."

BVBVBVBVBV

As Jarrod rode up to the barn he could hear the pounding of a hammer on the anvil. Dismounting, he tied Jingo to the fence next to Heath's bay. Jarrod noticed the freshly trimmed hoof and smiled. Giving the bay a pat he moved towards the smithy shop. Glancing inside he could see Heath pounding on the red hot shoe he was making for his horse. He pounded on it, working it around the anvil, giving it its shape. When he seemed satisfied, he dropped it into a bucket, the hot shoe hissing as it hit the water. He dropped the hammer onto the anvil with a clang and turned toward the doorway.

"Afternoon Jarrod."

"I see you're hard at it, so I take it you have been released by Dr Merrar?"

"Two days ago, and I wouldn't be here now if Charger hadn't thrown a shoe."

"Well I am glad that you are here now. When you're finished I would like to talk to you."

"Would this have to do with that song?"

Jarrod smiled at his brother's ability to read him, "Among other things."

"Well, give me about an hour to finish up here and get cleaned up. Nick isn't expecting me back today."

"Good, I'll see you when you finish." Heath turned back to the forge, squeezing the bellows to heat up the fire again. Jarrod watched him silently as he used tongs to place the shoe back in the fire. He would need it hot again to stamp out the nail holes, and then recheck the fit to Charger's hoof before tacking it on. When Heath glanced over his shoulder he saw the doorway empty and let out a deep sigh.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Jarrod sat in the library which doubled as his office while here on the ranch. He was thinking that he hoped he hadn't pushed Heath into talking about the song. This song he was sure was the key to finding the gold, they just had to figure out what it meant.

Heath entered the library carrying a plate of sandwiches with Silas on his heels with a pot of coffee and sweet concoction that Heath called Bear sign. In reality they were bits of biscuit dough fried in oil and rolled in sugar, a treat Heath loved.

Setting down the plates Silas left the room with the promise that he would be back to pick up the empty plates.

Jarrod and Heath ate in silence. Jarrod watched his brother as he ate. The wounds Heath had received in Nevada had faded in the last two weeks since he had been freed from the prison. At least the physical wounds had healed, but Jarrod knew that there were still the mental ones that Heath had yet to tell them about.

Clearing his throat Jarrod placed the mining maps on the desk as he had the night they had arrived home. Heath approached the desk with interest.

"I've been looking at the map and reading Audra's version of the song and I just can't figure out if they truly have anything to do with each other." While he spoke Heath studied at the map. Each mine was indicated on the map with a number and the same number was listed in the margin with the mine's name and owner.

"What do you want from me Jarrod?" he asked still looking at the map.

"I was thinking with your background in mining you might be able to help me figure this puzzle out." Jarrod held his breath until he saw Heath nod his head.

"Ok Jarrod. I'll help ya." Grabbing up the map Heath sat down across from Jarrod, "So where do we start?"

"In Audra's song the first verse reads, 'Down by the river there lived a maiden, "In a cottage built just seven by nine."

Heath was quiet for a moment then looked up at Jarrod, "Maybe this isn't referring to a mine."

"What do you think it is?"

"On the wharf in Sacramento there is a sailor's hang out called Seven By Nine. And remember maiden could mean a ship's first voyage."

"I can send a wire to the harbor master. They should have records of the ships that come and go out of Sacramento."

"That was almost ten years ago."

"Trust me Heath I will find the information I am looking for."

Heath smiled and poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Is there something else on your mind, brother?" asked Jarrod as he took his turn to pour a cup of coffee.

"The Seven By Nine was a regular meeting place for a group of Confederate sympathizers. A group known as the Knights of the Golden Circle."

"Ah yes, I have heard of them." _And just how would you know all this, little brother?_ Jarrod asked himself making a note to ask Heath later.

"Maybe while you're checking on those ships you could check and see if anyone here in Stockton were members of that group."

"Do you have someone particular in mind?"

"I was thinkin, maybe you should check out Peter Doolin for starters."

"Who else is there?" asked Jarrod.

"You might also check Deland and anyone who survived the Monarch."

"Do you think they are involved with the Knights?"

"We won't know til you get an answer from those wires you're going to send." Heath picked up his empty cup and set it on the tray for Silas to collect later.

"Anything else, Heath?" asked Jarrod sensing that there was something more and figured gentle persuasion would get Heath to open up. Just when Jarrod thought his younger brother was about to speak the front door opened and the jingle of spurs sounded in the foray followed by Nick's voice calling for Heath.

Heath stood gave Jarrod a quick smile and left the room, "Damn," muttered Jarrod as he sat back down in his chair.

BVBV

Early the next morning Jarrod rode into town. His first stop was at the telegraph office where he sent his wires, telling the operator that if any replies came he would be in his office and to bring them by as soon as received. He next walked two doors down to the newspaper office, the very newspaper that Doolin had once run. Bob Newbury was the name painted on the door that once held the name that Jarrod now despised. The current editor was a young man new to the area. Newbury listened to Jarrod's request and said he thought he could help him out, but he needed time to look at the back issues. He promised that as soon as he found the article that Jarrod was seeking he would send it over to his office.

Finally, Jarrod walked his horse to the livery, where Jed promised to take good care of the horse. Only when his errands were finished did Jarrod at last head to his office. He paused briefly when he entered; Mrs. Palmer sat at her desk and greeted him as he entered.

"Mr. Barkley, good morning," she said smiling as she stood to get him a cup of coffee.

"Good morning to you Mrs. Palmer," he said as he took the offered cup, "Could you pull the Barkley Shipping file for me please."

"Yes of course."

"Oh and I am expecting a couple of wires to be delivered, would you see that I get them as soon as they arrive."

"I'll see to it," and hurried off to gather the requested file. Jarrod settled into his leather chair shuffling through the mail that lay upon his desk, when Mrs. Palmer entered with the file. Jarrod took it from and pulled out the papers. Thumbing through the thick file till he found the one pertaining to the River Monarch.

The riverboat's entire history lay in the file, everything from her commission to her sinking. It told of her cargos, her passengers and crew. And it was the crew list that Jarrod was seeking. Taking out the papers he scanned the list of crew several times and one name jumped out at him: Anson Gregory. On the last page Jarrod stilled for a moment as he looked at the name of the sole survivor of the Monarch, one Anson Gregory the ship's purser.

A light tap and the opening of the door interrupted Jarrod's thoughts as Mrs. Palmer entered.

"Mr. Newbury had this delivered for you," she said as she placed them on the desk and left the room. Jarrod picked up the newspaper that was printed after the Monarch sank.  
He glanced through the article but could not find anything that mentioned the Knights of the Golden Circle.

Frustrated he folded the paper and tossed it onto the desk then stood up. As he rose from his chair his vest button caught the corner of the Monarch file lifting it to allow the papers to slide out. The papers slid across the smooth wood surface and onto the floor. Jarrod grabbed the file and slapped it down on the desk allowing still more papers to fall out; this time however a few newspaper clippings slid out and onto to the desk. One quickly caught his attention. An article about some small shipments of gold that had been held up and it was believed that it was the Knights had committed the crime. The article even listed the suspected members of the cult right there in Stockton, just what he'd been seeking.

They were all there, right in front of him: Cyrus Deland, Peter Doolin and Anson Gregory.


	21. Chapter 21

The riverboat's entire history lay in the file, everything from her commission to her sinking. It told of her cargos, her passengers and crew. And it was the crew list that Jarrod was seeking. Taking out the papers he scanned the list of crew several times and one name jumped out at him: Anson Gregory. On the last page Jarrod stilled for a moment as he looked at the name of the sole survivor of the Monarch, one Anson Gregory the ship's purser.

A light tap and the opening of the door interrupted Jarrod's thoughts as Mrs. Palmer entered.

"Mr. Newbury had this delivered for you," she said as she placed them on the desk and left the room. Jarrod picked up the newspaper that was printed after the Monarch sank.  
He glanced through the article but could not find anything that mentioned the Knights of the Golden Circle.

Frustrated he folded the paper and tossed it onto the desk then stood up. As he rose from his chair his vest button caught the corner of the Monarch file lifting it to allow the papers to slide out. The papers slid across the smooth wood surface and onto the floor. Jarrod grabbed the file and slapped it down on the desk allowing still more papers to fall out; this time however a few newspaper clippings slid out and onto to the desk. One quickly caught his attention. An article about some small shipments of gold that had been held up and it was believed that it was the Knights had committed the crime. The article even listed the suspected members of the cult right there in Stockton, just what he'd been seeking.

They were all there, right in front of him: Cyrus Deland, Peter Doolin and Anson Gregory.

In the Name of the Father

Chapter 21

Jarrod quickly wrote several telegrams he wanted to send, gathered his papers and headed out the door. He stopped at the telegraph office handing the messages to the clerk. One message was to an old friend who had at one time worked for the Pinkerton's but now ran his own office specializing in finding people. A few days ago Jarrod had asked him to located Anson Gregory and bring him to Stockton.

He waited patiently as Jess clicked the telegraph key. The musical tapping soon had a beat and Jarrod's head slowly raised as he watched Jess tap out the message, the beat sounding strangely familiar to the song Audra had hummed to him just a few days ago. An idea started to form in Jarrod's head. What if the words to the song where actually a message that had been sent over the wire? Who had taught Audra that song but Deland's daughter, thus giving Jarrod the biggest clue to the missing gold? If Deland had taken part in the stealing of the gold and the so called song was actually a cryptic message for his partners then just maybe Anson Gregory would be the most important person to find.

Now more than ever Jarrod wanted the man located so he could speak with him himself. In the meantime there was other work to be done, including knowing more about the Knights of the Golden Circle and he knew of one person to help with that.

BVBVBVBV

"Heath. Heath. Has anyone seen Heath?" yelled Nick as he entered the house slamming the door. Jarrod stepped from the library to find his brother in the parlor pouring a drink. Jarrod had only been back on the ranch for a few hours.

"What's the problem, Nick?"

"Heath is the problem!" said Nick as he threw back his drink then began pacing in front of the fireplace. "All week long it's been one thing after another. He got into an argument with Luke Sumner that almost came to blows and Luke quitting. I asked him two days ago to get a crew up on the north ridge to fix the fence and it still hasn't been done and yesterday I asked him to fix the corral fence before we ran those mustangs in. Well guess what! It hadn't been fixed and that herd is running for the hills. It'll take another week before I can get free to go get them again. And now I haven't got any idea where he's at." Nick stopped to run his hand over his face and looked at Jarrod. "You don't seem too concerned."

"On that you are wrong, Nick. Everything you have told me doesn't sound like Heath. I am more than concerned." Jarrod's face took on a worried look.

"That's what I'm talking about." Nick looked at the older man, and asked as he poured another drink, "So, what are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure, but we both know that Heath never leaves anything half done, and he and Luke have been friends since Heath got here. No, something else is at play here and we need to find out what."

"It's been a month since we got him back from that hell hole in Nevada."

"Nick I think we may have over looked something."

"Like what?"

"Like just what exactly went on in that prison? Has Heath said anything to you about what happened there?" When Nick didn't respond, Jarrod knew his answer, just as he did before he even asked the question. "No he hasn't, not to you or me. In fact, he gets a little tense when we bring up the subject. We've let him slide not wanting to make an issue out of it."

"Well maybe then we need to make an issue out of it! He can't keep all the bad stuff that happened to him locked up inside." Nick finished his drink.

"And we can't go rushing into it. We need to take our cues from him."

"Isn't that what we been doing? And now we're right back where we started this conversation."

"No Nick, I think pushing him may make it worse. Give him time, it's only been a month."

"Alright Jarrod, we'll play it your way for now. But if he keeps up like this, I'm not sure how long I can keep quiet."

"Thanks Nick. Now maybe you can help me figure out this other mess."

"Are you still trying to find out what happened to the gold shipment off the River Monarch?"

"Yes and I have Harris looking for the only survivor, Anson Gregory. Hopefully he will be able to shed some light on this whole affair.

In the meantime I need Heath's help in solving this riddle. He seems to have known about the Confederate sympathizers the Knights of the Golden Circle."

"Well big brother all you have to do is ask," said a slightly dirty and tired looking Heath.

"Just where in the devil have you been? I needed your help this afternoon with the fence on around that alkali pond. We have two steers down because they broke through and drank the water," hollered Nick. Jarrod placed a hand on his angry brother stopping him from advancing on Heath.

"I was busy pulling out a cow from that wallow in the North pasture. Cows don't keep time Nick; they just do what they want, when they want." Heath moved over and poured a glass of whiskey, then turned to look at Jarrod.

"As for how I know about these Knights, Uncle Matt ran the only hotel in Strawberry. Things get said when people think they're alone or you're just a kid who won't understand."

"What about the tavern in Sacramento? What do you know of it?"

"That was the meeting place. That's all I know of it." Heath sighed placing the glass on the table. "Now if you will excuse me I need to get cleaned up," and walked from the room before either man could ask another question.

"Well, got your questions answered?" asked Nick.

"Some, but I have more questions."

BVBV

It would be several more days before the Jess Harper would bring the telegram for which Jarrod was impatiently waiting. Opening the paper he read the message, and then quickly headed to home to pack. With a quick goodbye to his mother he left quickly, heading towards Sacramento.


	22. Chapter 22

In the Name of the Father

Chapter 22

The trip to Sacramento was a trying one. Nothing seemed to move as fast as Jarrod would like it to.

Stepping off the riverboat he was greeted by Harris himself.

"Jarrod, it's good to see you." said the detective shaking the lawyer's hand.

"It's good to see you to Harris and thank you for finding Anson Gregory so quickly."

"It's what I do best. Your man is living quit well for himself. It seems he came into some money a few years back." Harris directed Jarrod towards a cab, after giving the driver the address Harris leaned back.

"My partner has tracked down Pete Doolin."

Jarrod's eyes shot up. Harris did work fast. "He has even made contact with him impersonating another person that Doolin was to meet." Harris looked at Jarrod,

"My friend you had better protect that brother of yours. Doolin is after him. Wants him bad enough he is willing to hire men to get him for him. Whatever your brother did to make him angry must have been real bad."

"That's just it; he hasn't done anything to Doolin. It is all about a shipment of gold that disappeared off the River Monarch some years ago. Doolin is taking whatever anger he has for our father out on Heath."

The cab slowed up in front of a three story building. Looking around Jarrod could see that this was a decent neighborhood the sidewalks were clear of litter and plants were growing in planters outside the doorways.

"I see what you mean about coming into some money."

Together the two men stepped into the building upon reaching the second floor Harris led Jarrod to the third door and knocked. It didn't take long for the door is opened by none other than Anson Gregory himself.

He recognized Jarrod immediately and greeted him warmly eying Harris.

"Jarrod! It has been a long time; please gentlemen come in, come in."

"Thank you for receiving us unannounced."

Anson gave a laugh as he took Jarrod's offered hand, "A Barkley never needs to make an appointment to visit, Jarrod."

"Thank you. This is my friend Asel Harris," introduced Jarrod as they stepped into the apartment. Although not richly decorated the interior of the apartment was still well furnished. Offering his two guests to take a seat on the settee, he seated himself into the Boston rocker.

"Now what can I do for you?" Anson leaned forward, resting his arms on the rocker.

"Mr. Gregory, I would like to ask you about the sinking of the River Monarch."

Anson pushed himself back into the chair, "She sank, what more do you need to know?"

"In particular, I want to know about the gold shipment she was carrying."

Anson gave a chuckle, "The River Monarch never carried any gold shipments. Not once in her entire career."

Jarrod half rose from his set, "What?" he asked, his mouth going dry.

Anson looked startled, "Your father figured that with the war and the South looking to get gold to help finance their cause, that it would be safer for the crew and passengers if we didn't take gold on any of the fleet."

Jarrod sat for a moment then stood to look out the large bay window, his thoughts going over the information that had been in the files and one piece of information leapt to his mind, the article naming those involved with the Knights of the Golden Circle. Turning from the window he looked around the small apartment. Then he settled his eyes on Anson Gregory.

"I think Mr. Gregory that you are not telling the complete truth." Jarrod stepped closer to the older man. Jarrod watched as his face turned from one who was surprised to have someone point out that he was lying.

"Yes sir, I think you want to tell me something about the day that the River Monarch sank. There is more and you can either tell me now or my friend and I will find the truth."

Anson began to tremble, nervously running his hand through his hair, "Jarrod, there are others involved. If it was just me I would spill my guts to you, but the others…"

"What others? The only other person would be Pete Doolin. And we know where he is. The rest have died."

Anson sighed and shook his head, "No, Jarrod it is not as you think."

Jarrod leaned over the man, his hands on the arms of the chair, "Then enlighten me."

Anson Gregory squirmed in his seat, only relaxing when Jarrod back away from the chair.

"Now tell me Mr. Gregory and make sure that it's the truth."

"Alright, yes I was a member of the local chapter of the Knights of the Golden Circle. We believed in the Southern cause and we felt it was our job to make sure that we had the money to fund the troops with guns and ammunition. So we came up with the plan."

"And just what was the "plan", Mr. Gregory?" asked Jarrod.

"Deland heard through the wire that a shipment of gold was going to be on the River Monarch. Your father was against the idea, but it was Union gold and both you and your brother Nick were fighting for that side."

"Are you saying that my father allowed the gold to be shipped on the Monarch because Nick and I fought for the Union?"

"No he did it because he believed in the Union and all it represented."

Jarrod nodded knowing that is what his father would have done, "Continue."

Anson cleared his throat, "The gold was never loaded on board. We had made arrangements for it to conveniently disappear. It was replaced with dummy boxes. They looked the same on the outside but they contained led ingots. I then rigged some dynamite next to the boiler so that when it blew folks would think it had been the boiler."

"Men lost their lives from that_ little_ accident."

"Men fighting in the south were losing their lives every day; it was a necessary sacrifice that would have allowed the South a chance to win the war!" Anson Gregory's face was red and Jarrod realized that the man still believed that he had done the right thing. That maybe in his mind he was still fighting for the Southern cause.

"What did you do with the gold?" asked Harris speaking for the first time. He had followed the conversation with much interest.

"Deland, he had the idea to take it to some out of the way place, a town that wasn't real populated. We took the gold to the town of Strawberry. It was an old mining town that was practically a ghost town. Matt Simons had a hotel there and we buried it in the barn."

"Matt Simons was a member of the Knights of the Golden Circle?"

"Yes. We kept the gold hidden, but we were never able to get it into the hands of the people who could use it. A few years after the war we decided to split the gold. The government would have forgotten it with all the worries of reconstruction. We met at the hotel to divide the gold only to find that some of it was missing."

"How much was missing?"

"Half of the shipment was taken."

"That is still a lot of gold to be packing out of there unnoticed." stated Jarrod.

"Pete thinks he knows who had seen us bury the gold. He thinks it's the same person who may have taken it."

"And just who would that has been?"

"Matt had a nephew. The kid worked there at the hotel doing odd jobs for Matt. We even used him as an errand boy, fetching wires and sending them too. We had caught him in the barn after we had buried the gold. Matt threatens him. Told him that if he told anyone of what he had seen he would kill his mother." Anson sighed, "God, the kid was scared to death. I heard later that he ran off and joined the Union Army."

Jarrod sat down in the settee not believing what he had just heard. He had found the connection he had been looking for.


	23. Chapter 23

In the Name of the Father

Chapter 23

Slowly Jarrod rose up off the settee. Harris had risen with him.

"Jarrod, I think you need to head back to Stockton. Look out for Heath and let your family know what is going on." He watched Jarrod as the man stood with his back to him. Jarrod took a deep sigh then turned around.

"Yes, I need to get back to the ranch." He glanced at Anson Gregory. The man sat slouched in the rocking chair.

"Don't worry about him Jarrod; I'll take care of him." Patting his friend on the back he gathered his hat and coat.

"I'll wire you with when we get to Stockton."

"Thank you Harris." Jarrod gave his friend a quick smile then headed out the door.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

Dinner had been finished for several hours when Jarrod finally dragged himself into the house. Tired but filled with the need to visit with his family Jarrod found them sitting quietly in the parlor. Victoria and Audra were both doing needlepoint while Nick was reading the paper; there was no sign of Heath.

Victoria placed her needle work next to her and stood to greet her son. Jarrod gave her a quick peck on the check and smiled.

"You have news?" she asked; the hope in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"I think I may," looking at Nick he asked, "Where's Heath?"

Nick stood and folded the paper, "Last time I seen him he was helping with the fencing job over by the Parson's place. If all went well he should be back anytime." He throws the paper into the now empty chair, "Whadya find out?"

"Good but I'd rather wait and talk to you all at the same time. In the meantime I will go freshen up."

When Jarrod returned not much had changed. Nick was standing by the window with a tight grin on his face.

"Looks like it's going to rain, the valley could use it." He had no sooner said the words when the sound of thunder vibrated the windows. Turning away from the window Nick looked at Jarrod, "Whatever you found I hope the hell it will help Heath."

Jarrod nodded his head, "I think it will."

"Good. He's here." They waited a few more minutes, listening to the door open, hearing the rain fall and then it was once again muffled by the door closing.

Heath entered the room shaking off the rain, only to stop short when he noticed everyone looking at him. He removed his hat and slowly his poncho.

"Drink Heath?" asked Nick breaking the silence as he moved toward the drink tray. He paused a moment to look at his brother for an answer to his question; receiving none he poured two drinks, one for himself which he took with him as he moved over to the fireplace. The second drink remained on the drinks tray.

"Heath come sit next to me," said Victoria softly patting the seat next to her. He hesitated looking down at his wet boots and pants. Seeing his concern Victoria smiled, "Don't worry Heath. Come sit down." He looked around the room, placed his wet gear on the table for Silas to gather before he moved over to her.

"What's going on?" He asked. Cautiously Heath went and sat next to her.

"Jarrod wants to talk to us all." She indicated with a nod that he should proceed. All eyes turned to the lawyer.

"I went to Sacramento to see a friend, Asel Harris who is a detective. I had asked him to find Anson Gregory which he had succeeded in doing. When we spoke with Gregory, he told me that the gold had never been on the River Monarch and that he caused her to blow up. He also told me about where they had taken the real shipment."

"And just where did they take it?" asked Nick.

"The mining town of Strawberry," Jarrod paused. He watched Heath raise his head, his eyes wide with shock. Suddenly Heath lunged forward pulling away from Victoria as she reached for him but there was nowhere to go; both Jarrod and Nick blocked the doorway. Heath veered away from them and went to stand by the window, his head bowed. Jarrod approached him slowly.

"Heath, tell us about the gold."

His first request received no response, only a frightened look from the younger man. Jarrod asked again, this time placing the untouched drink Nick had poured into Heath's hand. Heath took it, stared at it for a moment, then sighed and in a soft voice the story tumbled from his lips.

"I was 13 years old and working for my Uncle Matt at his restaurant. Most of my chores kept me outside and from underfoot. I had gone to collect the eggs one morning when I noticed there was a hole in the chicken pen and one hen was missing. I knew where to find her. So I went into the barn, climbed into the loft. Sure enough there she was sitting on a thatch of eggs. As I was gathering them I heard a noise from down below. I thought it was Uncle Matt and knew that if he caught me in the loft he would think I was sloughing off. So I crawled to the edge and peeked over the side. It was Uncle Matt and three other men and I knew I'd better stay quiet. They acted nervous and were whispering so I couldn't hear what they were saying. Uncle Matt picked up a shovel and gave it to one of the other men, then picked up a pick. They dug a big hole in the middle of the barn. When there were done they put some crates into then covered it back up. Then they left. I crawled out of the loft and as soon as my feet hit the floor, Uncle Matt grabbed me by the back of my shirt. He jerked me a couple of times and told me to forget what I had seen or he would kill my mother." Heath was now grateful for the drink in his hand which he'd forgotten and drank it quickly. He looked at the faces waiting for the rest of the story.

"A few weeks went by, and nothing was said, I didn't forget about it, but decided to do as I was told. One day, I was on my way to milk the cow, when I seen Aunt Martha in the barn. She had been out there looking around before, but this time she had dug up the hole. The hole hadn't been too deep; she had managed to uncover part of one box and had pried the lid off. She was laughing, not a happy laugh, more like a crazy laugh She was hugging something, I didn't know then what it was, but now I know it was a gold bar." Heath stopped talking long enough to look at the empty glass in his hand, wishing it was full again. He looked at Jarrod, who brought the bottle to Heath and filled his glass.

"Go on."

Heath gave a nervous grin and continued, "Uncle Matt stormed into the barn. He was yelling at her to get out of the barn, but she just kept laughing. Uncle Matt picked up the shovel and started filling in the hole. Aunt Martha screamed that he wasn't going to take her gold and she grabbed the shovel. They fought over it for a minute then Aunt Martha fell back and Uncle Matt fell on top of her. I heard her scream, and then everything was quiet. Uncle Matt stood up acted like he was surprised, in a daze. He just threw the shovel out of the hole and crawled out after it. I could see, there was blood on the blade and I knew then he'd had killed Aunt Martha. I must have made a noise because all of a sudden, Uncle Matt had me by the shirt front. His eyes were cold and he was sweaty. He didn't say anything just dragged me into the barn, right up to the hole where Aunt Martha was lying. He grabbed some rope and tied my hands together, then tied it to a post, gagged me and walked out of the barn." Heath paused long enough to only take another drink.

"He came back with the team and wagon. He untied me gave me a shove towards the hole telling me I was going to help him or I would go to jail for what I had done. I tried to protest but he hit me up alongside my head and told me to do as I was told. We loaded some of the gold and Aunt Martha into the wagon and took it all to an old played out mine. We left the wagon in the mine and rode the horses back home. Uncle Matt grabbed me again, told me that if I wanted to keep my mama alive I had better leave Strawberry. So I ran, wrote my mama a note telling her that I was joining the Army and that I would send her my pay as often as I could." Heath paused knowing that the next part was going to be the hardest thing he had to ever tell his family.

"By the time the war was over, I was a broken man."

"Broken man?" asked Nick, "you were just a kid. Heath…" he started, thinking about what they all knew about his Carterson imprisonment.

"I uh I had a problem, I had…"

"Became addicted to morphine?" asked Jarrod, once again filling the glass, knowing this wasn't easy for Heath.

"Yeah, mama helped me get over it and I hadn't touched the stuff until…"

"Until you were kidnapped?" pushed Jarrod; Heath nodded his head.

"I tried to get off it myself but I can't seem to stop." The sadness in Heath's voice made Jarrod's heart break. He placed a hand on Heath's shoulder, "It's alright Heath, we're here for you brother." The sound of clapping made everyone turn towards the doorway.

"You tell a very touching story, Mr. Barkley. Now maybe you can take me to my gold."


	24. Chapter 24

In the Name of the Father Chapter 24 "Harris?" asked a puzzled Jarrod, "what the devil's going on here?" Harris stepped around the curtained doorway and sauntered into the room casually glancing at the Barkley men across the room. As he moved he placed the women between himself and the men across the room, leaving the doorway open, and he stood behind the women sitting on the settee. In one hand he held a gun while the other casually toyed with Audra's golden locks he leaned forward against the back of the settee. Nick took a step toward the man but a glare from Jarrod stopped the movement. Harris made a motion with his gun telling Nick that he wanted him with Jarrod and Heath. Nick slowly moved toward his brothers. Harris looked around and smiled at the three men across the room. He knew that they wouldn't do anything while he was this close to the ladies. Harris stood up letting the gold strands of hair fall from his fingers. "What is going on Jarrod, is that I plan on getting my share of the gold." "Harris you know that gold doesn't belong to you or anyone else. The rightful owner is the United States government." "Always so dramatic Jarrod. Just like in the courtroom - or with anything involving your family." Harris paused looking at the lawyer with steely eyes, "That drama just might get you killed one day counselor." "That may be, but it will be on the right side of the law." Harris had been moving slowly around the room, looking at the paintings on the wall and running his hand over the back of the settee where Victoria and Audra sat offering each other comfort. Stopping in front of Jarrod Harris gave a nod of acknowledgement, and then looked at Heath, resting his free hand on his chin. "I do see some resemblance to Tom Barkley, but I just don't know." Harris reached out and grabbed Heath's chin turning his head for a profile look. "No, no I just don't see it." Heath jerked his face back out of Harris' grasp, snapping to life. Furious that Heath had made such a bold move, Harris first slammed him with the barrel of his gun, then placed the weapon to Heath's head, as his victim fell to his knees. Heath's eyes were watery and he was having trouble focusing; he shook his head trying to clear them but stilled when he felt the gun at his temple. "Not a wise move _Barkley_," Harris said with a sneer. "Harris this won't solve anything," yelled Jarrod as he tried to put himself between Harris and Heath but he couldn't get past the outstretched arm. "Oh bravo, Counselor, bravo! I expected nothing less from you." "Peter Doolin you snake!" Nick shouted as he lunged toward the man who suddenly had appeared in the doorway. As Nick moved forward, Harris moved his gun from Heath's head and pointed it in Nick's direction. Jarrod glanced at Heath putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, his other hand reaching under Heath's chin to bring his face up so that all could see the damage. The gun had split open his cheek. "Oh no no no," said Doolin waving a gun towards Victoria and Audra. "How surprising, another Barkley acting exactly as predicted. Move again and you'll lose another family member. Tom Barkley didn't learn to think until it was too late and where is he now?" Nick halted his movement knowing that Doolin would do as he said. Doolin kept his eyes on the women. "What do you want Doolin?" asked Jarrod not moving from Heath's side. Doolin smiled and nodded towards the brothers as he spoke. "It's simple. All I want is the key to the gold." "What key?" Doolin gave a chuckle, "Haven't you figured it out yet?" Doolin's smirk grew as he directed his attention toward Heath. "Your brother. He's the key to finding the gold in that mine. He knows exactly where it's at. He has known for some time and I am sure with some _persuasion_ he will be able to tell us where it's hidden. Better yet, he can take us to that gold." "He isn't going anywhere with you Doolin," replied Nick as he moved forward. The sound of a hammer being pulled back stopped Nick. "Then you're in this together?" Harris smiled as he moved to stand near Doolin, "Mr. Doolin made an offer I couldn't refuse. With the money I can die a very rich man." "You can't spend it if you are behind bars," Jarrod responded sadly. "ENOUGH!" shouted Doolin, waving his gun towards Heath. "You," he shouted as he pointed directly at Heath, "move over here, NOW." Heath gave Jarrod a glance when the older man helped him to his feet then caught him as he stumbled. His face was throbbing where the blood was still flowing. He looked at Jarrod and said in a soft voice, "Thanks Jarrod", then moved slowly towards Doolin. "Hold out your hands," Doolin ordered, as he pulled some rope out. When Heath didn't move fast enough, Doolin grabbed his arms and pulled them forward. "You," he looked at Victoria, holding out the rope, "tie his hands together, tight." She took the offered rope, looked at Doolin hard, and did as she was told but not before getting a handkerchief and lightly dabbing the cut on Heath's cheek. Doolin's impatience was made known when he grabbed Victoria's hand and jerked it away from Heath's face. "Never mind that, it's nothing compared to what will happen if you don't do what you're told. All of you." After checking to make sure the rope was tight Doolin waved Victoria back to the settee. She hesitated just a moment to look Heath in the eyes, and reach up to his face;"Now I said. Move!" At Heath's slight nod Victoria did as she was told. "All right Barkley, one last look at your family," he sneered as he said the word _family. _"Now turn around and stand still," he ordered Heath, who did as he was told but not before looking at the man's face. Doolin slipped in behind him wrapping an arm around his upper chest, the gun which had been pointed at his family now resting against Heath's chest, using him as a shield. "Now we are going to leave and you people will stay put." Doolin pulled Heath with him as he began to back out of the room. "What makes you so sure that we won't come after you once you leave?" asked Nick. The still sneering voice that followed a chuckle sent a chill down Heath's spine as Doolin answered. "Mister Barkley, you do not give me enough credit. I have a guaranteed plan that will see us off without complications." With a nod of his head Harris stepped forward and Doolin continued to pull Heath with him out of the room. Once they reached outside Doolin released Heath and pushed Heath towards an extra horse. He waved his gun to indicate that he was to mount that horse, whose reins were tied to Doolin's saddle. Heath hesitated a moment, and he said, "Doolin I swear if you hurt any of them, I'll make sure you'll pay for it." Doolin laughed loudly. "And just how do you think you're going to do that? It's oblivious that you're in no position to threaten anyone. Just shut your mouth and get up there, now, "he continued, as he pushed Heath again towards the horse. Since his hands were tied in front Heath grabbed the saddle horn and pulled himself into the saddle. Once Heath was in the saddle, Doolin took another piece of rope of his saddle and tied Heath to the saddle horn. "Don't you agree?" he asked and Heath couldn't miss the laughter in his voice. Doolin mounted his horse and the two headed out at a trot through the main gate. Heath's head turned toward the house when he heard muffled shots. He gave a choked cry and tried to pull his hands from the rope that surrounded them, and turn back towards his family to no avail. "I guess you don't need to expect a rescue party."Doolin gave a chuckle and picked up the pace. BVBVBVBV Harris waited as Doolin backed out of the room. The mere act made Nick sick, watching Heath being used as a shield for his captor. Doolin had made sure he would get out of the house using the very thing to subdue them that they had been using to comfort Heath: the family's unity and love. Harris's gun never wavered, his eyes on Jarrod Barkley, the mystical being from his years in college. All the professors thought the sun rose and set according to Jarrod Barkley, not letting any of his fellow classmates, no, not letting _him_ have his moment in glory. Jarrod Barkley was one reason he had quit law school and had gone to work for the Pinkerton instead. It was time for his payback; he would have the money denied to him from a lucrative career like Jarrod's. "Jarrod, you do realize that this is your entire fault, don't you? If you would have just left things alone no one would have been hurt. Now however..." He let his voice trail off, letting his victims use their imagination as to what he would do next. It wasn't hard to do. "No one is hurt yet Harris, you can stop this. You can help us get Heath back and turn the gold over to the government." "And why would I do that? To ensure yet another headline for you, Jarrod? That's all it is for you, your name in the paper. When you're out in the streets, people will whisper, 'There goes _Mr._ Barkley, he is such a _great _man." "You're doing this all for the wrong reasons Harris. Don't let jealousy do your thinking." "I have never thought clearer than I am right now." From the corner of his eye, he saw a slight movement to the right. Suddenly, the room erupted in gunfire. Nick had managed to pull his own gun out as Harris watched Jarrod. Nick's gun was barely lifted when it fell, his face showing his confusion as he realized he had been shot and he slowly sank to the floor. As Nick had acted so had Jarrod and he made a move toward Harris, only to fall back with the realization that he too had been shot. Victoria jumped up to go to her wounded son, unsure where to go. Harris made the decision for her. "Now did anyone tell you to move?" he asked, pointing his gun at Victoria. "Harris I swear...." Jarrod began, as Harris walked over to him. Harris leaned over the lawyer who also had blood running from the wound in his arm. "It all depends on you Jarrod." The men looked at each other in silence for several minutes, Harris's gun still pointed in Victoria's direction. It was Harris's turn to laugh. "Don't worry Counselor; I won't hurt either of them if you behave. And this," he pointed at the wounded arm, "it isn't really that bad. Ladies," he said, as he patted Jarrod's wounded arm and grinned when Jarrod winced. Harris then turned and left, following the path that Doolin had taken. BVBVBVBV Doolin didn't wait for Harris, his partner knew the plan: get Heath Barkley and then head to Strawberry and the gold. The rain was falling harder and water was running in rivets down the road. He shook his jacket to repel the rain and looked at his captive who sat with his hatless head bowed. "I always knew you were part of it. Matt thought he had done a good job hiding that gold from me. When we get to Strawberry all you have to do is show me where the gold is and I will be a happy man. Maybe even happy enough to let you go. Then again, maybe not. I still owe you for Elizabeth." Heath didn't bother to look at the insane man. He just knew that he had to keep a level head and hope for a weakness, a moment when he could try to escape. He had to get back to the ranch and help his family, although he feared it might be too late. All he'd counted were two shots, and he hoped at least one belonged to Nick or Jarrod. Doolin's insane laughter still rang in his head when he had asked what he had done to his family but his captor never answered the question. The sound of an approaching horse made Heath look up, but he dropped his gaze when he realized that the rider wasn't either of his brothers. "I told you that you didn't need to worry about any rescue attempt, didn't I?" Doolin looked at his partner with a smile, "You look mighty pleased Harris. You got to shed a bit of Barkley blood?" Harris smiled and nodded, "I certainly did." He took a deep breath, "All these years...I didn't know how good it would feel." Doolin liked this partner. Harris was willing to do whatever it took to get the job done, even kill a Barkley or two. He thought briefly he would do well to watch this man; he seemed to have enjoyed the bloodletting just a little too much. But then he smiled to himself, he could handle this man too.  



	25. Chapter 25

I know it has been a long time between chapters on this story. Real life played a key roll in that my mom had Renal Cancer and had to have a kidney removed thank goodnes for good doctors, they managed to get it all! Then I was off work for a week with shoulder problems and on the 8th of this month had surgery on my right shoulder. So now I have time to finish this story while I recover.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter and I thank Nancy for all her pushing,lol.  
Enjoy!

_**"I always knew you were part of it. Matt thought he had done a good job hiding that gold from me. When we get to Strawberry all you have to do is show me where the gold is and I will be a happy man. Maybe even happy enough to let you go. Then again, maybe not. I still owe you for Elizabeth." Heath didn't bother to look at the insane man. He just knew that he had to keep a level head and hope for a weakness, a moment when he could try to escape. He had to get back to the ranch and help his family, although he feared it might be too late. All he'd counted were two shots, and he hoped at least one belonged to Nick or Jarrod.**_

_**Doolin's insane laughter still rang in his head when he had asked what he had done to his family but his captor never answered the question.**_

_**The sound of an approaching horse made Heath look up, but he dropped his gaze when he realized that the rider wasn't either of his brothers.**_

_**"I told you that you didn't need to worry about any rescue attempt, didn't I?" Doolin looked at his partner with a smile, "You look mighty pleased Harris. You got to shed a bit of Barkley blood?"**_

_**Harris smiled and nodded, "I certainly did." He took a deep breath, "All these years...I didn't know how good it would feel."**_

_**Doolin liked this partner. Harris was willing to do whatever it took to get the job done, even kill a Barkley or two. He thought briefly he would do well to watch this man; he seemed to have enjoyed the bloodletting just a little too much. But then he smiled to himself, he could handle this man too.**__**  
**_**  
****  
****In the Name of the Father**

**Chapter 25****  
**

Despite their leaving at first light, they had been delayed. The rain that had begun to fall the previous night had continued throughout the next day, forcing them to stop despite their protests. Nick's impatience and temper seemed to grow worse with each falling drop. It took both Jarrod and Fred to force him to be quiet. Now as he stood watching the continuing rain, Nick thought back to the events and conversations of the previous night.

Unknown to them, the ranch hands had been barricaded in the bunkhouse; it was discovered when they first heard shots coming from the house, and they tried to leave their quarters. They finally escaped by breaking out a window when they had no luck trying to get out the door. Duke was met half way across the yard by Audra. She had informed the foreman what had happened and that they needed someone to ride to Stockton for the doctor and sheriff, while the others set up a secure perimeter. The men moved quickly to obey her orders, conveyed through Duke.

Although neither of the Barkley men had been seriously injured, they both were aggravated just thinking of the time that was being wasted with the Doc fussing over them and with Fred's endless questioning. Victoria had already checked both right arms while waiting for Doctor Merar but would not let her sons move until they had been checked by the doctor. Now Jarrod and the sheriff stood in the library, where Jarrod was looking at the mine maps and the area around Strawberry while the sheriff voiced his concern.

"You should have told me Jarrod and maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"And what could you have done Fred? Sent men out here to protect us? We have thirty men in the bunkhouse and not a one of them was able to help us. Besides, if you had men posted here they may have been killed; what good would that has done anyone? No, I think we handled the situation the best way we could have. "

"You could have still informed me of what you had found out in Sacramento. "

"Everything would have been fine if I could have counted on Harris," Jarrod said as he reviewed another map, still wondering what had happened to change the man's mind. Greed he supposed, but that was not like Harris, not at all. There must have been something else, Jarrod thought; maybe it was jealousy. He turned his attention back to the maps.

"You do know your friend Harris brought in Anson Gregory?" Jarrod's head popped up at that news.

"He brought him in?" Jarrod asked, suddenly realizing that Harris hadn't sided with Doolin after all. But then, what had he been playing at, Jarrod wondered and it hit him that they now had two people to rescue.

"Yes. It was him who told me what's been going on, starting with Heath's kidnapping and your family and the Lancers going to get him from that prison in Nevada. He also told me how it had been the Knights of the Golden Circle who had blown the River Monarch up and stolen the gold shipment." Jarrod looked at Fred; he had never seen the mild mannered sheriff as angry at anyone as he was at this moment, "Why do you Barkleys have to be so pig headed?"

"It was an inherited trait from our father," replied Jarrod returning his gaze back to the maps. "I'm just not certain in which mine Heath's uncle hid the wagon with the gold."

Fred humped, "Depends on when he hid it, doesn't it?" Jarrod looked quizzically at him. Fred sighed, and then continued, "When gold was first discovered in that area the town of Strawberry sprung up practically overnight. Then, as the mines played out the town slowly died. So if you know about when his uncle hid the gold I could tell you what mine had played out by that time. It should help."

"1863 maybe 1864."

"By that time there were only two mines that had closed. The Hard Luck mine closed first, followed by the Morning Star. That's the one your father had been a part owner in."

"Fred, you're a saint!" said Jarrod as he rounded the desk heading back to the parlor. Victoria looked up when he entered from where she stood next to the doctor who had just finished stitching Nick's arm.

"It's about time Jarrod, we need to get on the trail!" growled Nick as he watched Victoria bandaging his arm.

"I think you boys had better wait until daylight," jumped in Fred. He quickly raised his hand when Nick started to protest, "It's too dark out there and the rain has made the roads dangerous. Now I know that you both want to go after Heath but you won't be any good to him if either one of you fall over from exhaustion. Besides, you don't think Doolin and Harris would be fool enough to keep riding through this, do you? They had to stop somewhere tonight too, so you can wait until morning."

Nick looked at his brother for some help then reluctantly nodded his head, "But we leave here first light, rain or no rain!"

None of the family slept well that night. The family in the house worried about what was going on with their missing brother and son, and the anxiety to go after his captors was foremost in each man's mind. Meanwhile, Heath tried to find a way out of the ropes that bound him to a post of the bed in which the men took turns sleeping. Harris took the first watch, and Heath tried to find out what he'd done at the house, to explain the gunshots. All Harris would say was that he hoped Heath wasn't as foolish as his brothers had been. Doolin listened contentedly from the bed, realizing again just how lucky he'd been to find Asel Harris. The Barkley family owed him and they would pay dearly for the sins of the old man. Doolin knew he could count on Harris to obey any orders he gave, he'd shown that back at the house. Harris wanted revenge on the Barkleys almost as bad as Doolin did. Once this whelp led them to the gold, he'd have his payback for what had happened to Elizabeth. He closed his eyes, thinking of the revenge he'd have on Heath for her death.

Harris for his part knew Doolin was still watching them and no matter how he wished he could reassure the younger man before him that his family was fine, that they'd catch up with Doolin in short time, he couldn't find an opening. It was a risk he couldn't take. When he heard Doolin start to snore, he made a point of checking the ropes that held Heath tightly to the post. He said loudly enough for Doolin to hear if he was indeed still awake, "Don't worry, boy, this'll all soon be over. Once we have the gold you can go back to your precious family. I'm sure they'll still have a place for you." Heath puzzled at his choice of words, and realized that what Harris said meant his family was still alive.

But the hope that began to grow died quickly when the sun rose. Doolin wasted no time in asking Harris which members of the family he'd shot, as they'd only heard a few shots. Was anyone still alive? Harris replied that men wouldn't be going anywhere, and since the women would be occupied with taking care of their bodies, Doolin didn't have to worry. Harris finished by saying that it had felt good to finally have his revenge on Jarrod Barkley, Esq.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBBVBVBVBV

Hard packed dirt roads which were now rain soaked and slippery made the roads nearly impassable. Mud sucked shoes off more than one horse's hooves, slowing them over and over as they had to stop and tack the shoes back on. Two of the posse had to turn back after their horses slipped in the mud and became lame. Nick and Jarrod tried to keep their patience in check with each delay without much success.

The posse slowly made their way down the winding road that leads into Strawberry. The first board and batten buildings they rode past were empty shells of what once were houses, now minus windows and doors and sitting on crumbling foundations. They stood as haunting reminders that Strawberry had become a ghost town in comparison to the busy years of several thousand inhabitants. The posse crossed the swiftly running creek to pull up in front of what had once been a hotel

"No one is in the town."

"So where is this mine that Father owned?" asked Nick.

"We follow this road a few more miles outside of town. Father had invested in the Morning Star," Jarrod replied, recalling the map he'd seen the night before.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Nick replied as he began to turn his horse's head in the correct direction.

Fred looked with concern at the two injured men, "Are you sure you two are going to be alright?"

"Fred we're wasting more time just sitting here in the rain. We'll be fine," replied Nick with impatience. "Let's move."

"Not so fast Nick, there are four mines here in different spots. We have to determine how we're going to approach them. We can't just ride up to each of them. If Doolin has Heath inside one of them, it could be deadly for Heath."

The direction was decided, and the posse moved slowly through town keeping a wary eye on the old buildings in case the men they were looking for were hiding in one of them.

Having never been to Strawberry or the old Barkley mine Jarrod tried to recall the details on the old mining maps. The mines were scattered all around the town, which had built up in the middle of the mines according to the map of the area. Jarrod recalled there being at least four mines supported the town. The first two mines they rode past. The trails leading to them were showing no sign of any recent activity.

BVBVBVBVBVBV

After a quick meal of jerky and lukewarm coffee in the damp hotel room of the once prominent Strawberry Hotel, Doolin was ready to head out to the mine. Scraping his chair back he stood and walked over to the old stove in the hotel kitchen. He threw the dregs of his coffee into the fire then turned to eye Harris who was still nursing his coffee.

"By this time tomorrow we will be in plush accommodations, eating at the best restaurant and sipping the finest wines in California."

"We Doolin?" said Harris with a laugh. "I plan on leaving this state after we split the money. I hear there is a chain of islands off the California coast that is paradise. That's where I am going."

"Hum going into the wilds more like it," said Doolin looking out the broken window. "If you are done, let's get the whelp and get to our gold."

"We going to feed him?" asked Harris.

"I think he can wait. It gives him something to work for." While Doolin's back was to him Harris quickly stuffed a biscuit into his pocket hoping to give it to Heath later, and then followed Doolin up a flight of rickety stairs to the first room. Heath Barkley sat on the floor tied to the bedpost. Harris thought the man looked exhausted. Doolin pulled his gun and waited while Harris untied their prisoner and helped him to his feet. Harris then retied Heath's hands in front and pushed him out of the room. Being back in the old hotel again brought back memories that made Heath shiver. They made their way down to the lobby; Harris pushed Heath into a chair.

"While you get the horses saddled I will find out which mine our gold is in," said Doolin with a smirk. Doolin waited until Harris was gone to begin his interrogation.

"Do you want to volunteer the information or are you going to let me have some fun and beat it out of you?" Doolin smiled when he seen the spark of fire come from Heath's eyes, "Oh I see I get to have some fun then." He followed his comment with a slap across the face. Heath said nothing, just gave Doolin a half smile. Doolin was inclined to hit him again and raised his hand; when Heath flinched Doolin laughed and put his hand down. Heath knew he needed to by sometime, he was fully aware that if he gave up easily it would only quicken his own death.

"I'll take you to the mine," whispered Heath as he held his tied hands to his bleeding lip. "But not until you tell me what happen to my family." Doolin pulled him out of the chair, his face inches from Heath's, "I just slowed them down some." Doolin's smile was enough to sicken Heath as he was pushed towards the hotel doors.

After a quiet start Doolin began talking to Harris, "Aren't you even going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"Why I hate the Barkleys so much?" Doolin stared at Heath then continued, "Tom Barkley and I came to this valley at the same time. He hardly had two coins to rub together and I had my family's inheritance. Yet it seemed that no matter what he did it always paid off; everything I did went nowhere. Tom Barkley gained wealth while I lost it. I tried to get him to invest in the paper. In truth I was offering him a chance to join the Knights of the Golden Circle. Do you know what he said? He was willing to take out advertisements but could see no reason to invest. A fellow southern born was refusing to join his fellow brother to support the southern cause. Tom Barkley had it all: a wonderful wife, kids and lots of land. If Barkley had invested in my paper I wouldn't be here now."

Harris could only stare at the deranged man. Doolin's jealousy towards Tom Barkley was so great that it was consuming the man alive and any reasoning was not going to be possible.

"Is that how you got mixed up with Lucian?" Heath asked knowing he was adding fuel to a fire. He needed to buy time. Doolin turned in his saddle to look at Heath.

"It worked out. Lucian was getting bad publicity from the other papers. His one stipulation when he invested in my paper was no bad publicity. He wanted to redeem himself in the public eye." Settling back in his saddle Doolin smiled, "Then I meet Elizabeth," Doolin sighed. "She could charm the socks off of a snake. She definitely charmed me. One thing about me Barkley I like to know who I am doing business with. Lucian had a lot of secrets, things that if they got out would destroy him. He and Elizabeth shared a secret, one that I was going to use to get her to be my wife."

"Elizabeth isn't the marrying type Doolin," replied Heath.

"She may not have been but she would have married me. But that is gone too."

"Why is that?"

"She's dead, Barkley, she's dead, because of you and your family. Someone's going to pay for that death."

When they arrived at the mine Doolin dismounted then reached up and pulled Heath off his horse. Taken by surprise Heath lost his footing and fell to his knees.

Pressing the barrel of his gun alongside Heath's head, Doolin leaned over the fallen man, "Give me one reason I shouldn't finish you off right now." Fisting Heath's shirt with one hand Doolin pulled the younger man to his feet pushing him toward the mouth of the mine.

The mine entrance was not what one would have expected. In order to get to the gold the mine had been blasted and the entrance looked more like the mouth of a cave instead of a mine. Having thought ahead Harris lit two lanterns and held one out to Doolin who shook his head, "Give it to Barkley." Doing as he was told he gave the lantern to Heath. Heath gazed at his possible weapon until Doolin snarled, "Try it and you'll be dead and I will still have the gold." Waving his gun Heath led them into the mine.

The darkness was damp and the sound of dripping water echoed through the tunnel. Occasionally the mine would moan and the timbers used to hold lanterns almost visibly shifted. A chill ran down Heath's back, he tried to hold back the tidal wave of fear he felt going into the cavern. They followed the main tunnel about two hundred yards where there was another shaft running off to the right. Heath held up his lantern and walked into the shaft until he halted with Doolin and Harris on either side of him. Before them was a broken down wagon. The bed of the wagon was covered with a tarp. Doolin moved forward eager to collect the gold. Heath stood planted not wanting to go any farther, knowing that besides the gold his Aunt Martha also laid under the tarp. Harris nudged him forward. Doolin was at the back of the wagon lifting the rotting tarp. He looked at Heath and Harris as he threw the tarp back and smiled, "Well I wondered what had happen to you, partner." hissed Doolin. Looking at Heath he smiled, "I guess Matt did love the ole' biddy. I wondered what had happen to him! Well, Barkley I guess this you have got to see for yourself." Doolin had moved from the back of the wagon to stand in front of Heath. He grabbed Heath by the arm and dragging him to the back of the wagon forcing his head to look under the tarp. Lying in a bed of gold bars, with his arms wrapped around the skeletal remains of Martha lay Matt Simmons.

Doolin walked back around the wagon smiling, "This is all too good to be true! It's all mine! Anson Gregory is in jail. Matt Simmons is dead. Cyrus Deland is in an asylum!"

"I think you are forgetting something Doolin." Harris's voice was soft, but could be heard in the quiet of the mine tunnel.

"Yes, I will need to see that poor Gregory loses his memory." Doolin turned pointing his gun at Harris, "I haven't forgotten you,_ partner_, I don't need you anymore."

"You can't cut me out now Doolin!"

"Do I need to remind you that I know who I am doing business with? Harris you are a former Pinkerton who has branched out on your own. You come from a wealthy family with political connections. You don't need this anymore than the Barkleys do." Doolin squeezed off a shot that struck the wagon next to Harris, "This will be like shooting ducks in a barrel!" cried Doolin as he fired off another shot.


	26. Chapter 26 Conclusion

At long last, here is the final chapter to this story. I had given up on finishing, I had felt like I had lost the story and I wasn't inspired to write, but thankfully Nancy would read what I had and ask the right questions and get me to write a tad more. I thank her for all her help and pushes and I thank you, the reader for sticking with it.

-Kelly

**Chapter 26: In the Name of the Father**

Locating the mine wasn't a problem for the posse: the road had widened into a clearing and even though it looked only like a cave the three wet horses tied to fallen timber told them they were in the right place. They had followed the sound of the gunshot they had heard, over thirty minutes earlier. Cautiously everyone dismounted and moved toward the mouth of the mine. Voices echoed out of the tunnel. Fred got his men into position, taking Jarrod, Nick and two other members of the posse they got ready to enter the old mine. The rain soaked ground had weakened the hillside that the mine had been carved out of. Water dripped off the timbers and pucks used to support the roof.

"Don't touch the sides of the mine. She looks like she could go anytime," warned Fred as they moved into the darkness of the mine.

Just ahead of them they could see the glow of a lantern and then heard the booming voice of Peter Doolin echoing back to them.

"Did you really think you could do this on your own? If it wasn't for me you would be some broke down Pinkerton detective doing crappy jobs for crappy pay." Doolin's laughter echoed through the mine.

The posse slowly moved forward.

"I would rather rot in jail than work with you Doolin. The Barkleys haven't done anything to you." Harris now lay on the ground as well, bleeding from the gunshot wound he'd received. But at least Heath had been spared so far.

"Between this one and his father they most certainly did! Tom Barkley walked away from his southern heritage. He just threw it away! It was his duty to join the south in her cause! He failed as a father, letting his sons join the northern aggressors against his own people. Then he had the audacity to die! The sins of the father are then passed to his sons! So I take my revenge on them!" Doolin's voice sounded full of conviction.

"For what Doolin, he was a free man to make his own choices."

By now the posse was close enough to see Doolin standing in front of an old wagon, pointing a gun on Harris and Heath. Fred signaled for two of the posse to move carefully to the other side of the tunnel.

Still unaware of the approaching posse Doolin confesses, "If the plan had gone off like it was suppose to then Tom Barkley would be rotting in a prison cell for the gold shipment theft. But his high and mighty had to get off the boat before the plan could be completed. We were going to blow the Monarch to hide the theft. Anson Gregory panic and blew the River Monarch. In a way it was good it hid the fact that there never was any gold on that boat."

"Doolin you have done nothing but give half truths, what's the real reason you hate my father?" asked Heath for the first time. Heath slowly dragged himself up from where he'd fallen when Doolin had thrown him towards his uncle's skeleton. Doolin looked at Heath his thin lips curling up into a smile, and pushed him back down to his knees.

"You know when I first saw you all those years ago I knew you where Tom Barkley's kid. I could see it in your eyes and the set of your jaw; you got Barkley written all over you. The real reason? It's more than having money or family. I wanted him to join the Knights and he refused and no one; I mean no one turns their back on me! We could have shared the power in the new South together, but I wasn't good enough for him. Now I get my revenge on him through you and the pain his family will feel knowing the great Tom Barkley caused your death. " Doolin raised his gun pointing it at Heath, in his eyes he was no longer in the mine but for once looking at the man he hated. Harris tried again to get his attention off Tom Barkley and onto the man in front of them.

"And what about him, what did this one ever do to you?" Harris asked with a nod of his head towards Heath. Harris was desperately hoping Heath's brothers would arrive before much longer. He'd only given them flesh wounds, and he knew it would slow them down, but he had to try now to stall Doolin. It was clear the man had only a loose grasp on sanity, and that was slipping away.

Doolin looked at Heath, and his face softened for just one second, before turning vicious once more. "It's because of him that the woman I would have had share this with me is dead. Elizabeth died because of him, so he has to die too. "

"How, I don't understand how he killed her?" Harris was still trying to keep Doolin talking, knowing that if he was talking, chances were Doolin wouldn't be shooting. She would

"She thought I didn't know who she was, but I did. She was Lucian's daughter. At first she was just to be an amusement, something to keep Lucian in check just in case. But then I discovered I cared for her. She was beautiful, don't you agree Barkley?" When Heath didn't answer, he raised his voice, "I said wasn't she Barkley? She was too good for the likes of you or your fancy brother."

"I still don't understand," Harris began only to be interrupted by Doolin.

"She went to Nevada to dispose of Lucian for me, it was the least I could do for her. She hated the man, rightly so. I had planned on killing him when we were done with this one, but then she asked so sweetly I couldn't say no. It would have been fine but this one had chosen the time of her arrival to escape. And that not only angered Lucian, it made him wary and rushed. When she approached him, she managed to kill the man but not before he shot her as well. If things had been different, if this one hadn't picked that minute, then she would have succeeded and we would be sharing this together." Doolin knelt down in front on Heath, who was still on his knees by the wagon where he'd been dragged by Doolin. "But your time is coming Barkley. You'll pay for your father's sins against me and our people and for Lucian's sins against Elizabeth and your own sins."

Harris knew he was out of time by the way Doolin had been talking, but he tried one last attempt. "And what do you plan on doing with him? You are going to leave him here with his family?"

Doolin laughed, "That would be too easy, and too good for what he's done to me, what was done to Elizabeth." He traced the gun along the side of Heath's face, "Don't worry about him, his time is coming, after he helps get this wagon out of here. I can promise you this Barkley, it won't happen fast," Doolin said, so softly even Harris had to strain to hear him. "If it were just because of your father, maybe I would have let you live, after I was done with you. But it's not, you murdered my Elizabeth and you have to pay for that. That's why your death will be slow. You had a taste of what that life can be like, in Nevada. You need to pay for the sins of the great Tom Barkley, for your sins and for Lucian's as well. When we're done here, I'll make sure I take enough time to make you beg to go back to what you faced in Nevada. But this will be enough to get you started praying now."

Doolin's attention never wavered and his finger slowly began to squeeze the trigger of the gun pointed at Heath.

BVBVBVBVBV

Fred chose that moment to let their presence be known, "Doolin give it up!" The posse had arrived when Doolin had knelt down by Heath, and while they hadn't heard everything, what they'd heard convinced them it was time to put a stop to the man's madness.

Startled Doolin fired the gun pointed at Heath, then stood quickly, turned and fired at the approaching posse. The posse didn't fire back at first; Doolin was too close to Heath to risk hitting him in the dim light. But Harris was close enough to push the man away from his victim and put some distance between them. At that moment the posse all fired at Doolin, as did Harris. Caught in crossfire Doolin's bullet riddled body fell to the ground at Heath's feet as the last shot echo died.

For one brief moment it was quiet, Nick stood and let out a sigh, then looked at Jarrod and they both began to move forward towards Heath. They stopped when the tunnel suddenly started to rumble, and most of the posse rushed back to the mine entrance. All but Fred, who could see what his friends were doing.

Jarrod and Nick hesitated calling out for Heath and Harris who they could see still next to the wagon, as rock and mud began to fall around them. Fred grabbed Nick trying to pull him back, "Nick come on the mine is going!"

"No we can't leave Heath!" yelled Nick trying to pull free from the grasping hands that were pulling him away from his brother.

"Come on Jarrod, we have to go! You can't save him now, it's too late! You don't even know if he's still alive! Come on," yelled Fred as he grabbed Jarrod's arm and dragged him out of the mine.

"Heath!" both brothers yelled in anguish as the mud and rock blocked the view of their brother.

With help Fred managed to get Jarrod and Nick out of the mine minutes before it collapsed. Both Barkleys fell to their knees looking at the closed hole of the mine.

"Oh God, Jarrod we lost him," said Nick bowing his head, "we got this far and we lost him." Jarrod groaned and dropped his head, placing his hand on Nick's shoulder. Fred stood with the two mourning brothers looking in shock at the rock congested mine opening.

Fred stood before the Barkley brothers with his head bowed, "Boys, I'm sorry, I know how you must feel. But I couldn't let you go back in there; you know that, Heath would never have wanted you buried with him." When neither man said anything, the sheriff just stood there silently.

The posse had begun looking at the rockslide to see if anything could be done to try to get the men inside out to safety. Nick and Jarrod had joined in, hoping against hope to find a crack anywhere that might give them hope they could move the slide, but it looked hopeless.

The men looked for several minutes when Fred approached the Barkleys once more, but before he could offer any additional comfort, there rose a shout and several men moved towards a cluster of rocks to the left side of the mouth of the mine. Nick and Jarrod lunged to their feet to see what the commotion was about.

Stumbling down the side of the mine were Heath and Harris, both mud covered and supporting each other. Jarrod and Nick were the first to move; each took a man and helped them over to a drier spot.

Harris smiled at Jarrod as the man helped him to sit under a tree, "Glad you took your time getting here." Jarrod didn't say anything just watched as Nick settled Heath down next to Harris.

"They did take their time didn't they?" Heath said with a grimace as was lowered to the ground.

"How did you two get out of the mine? It fell so fast and we tried to get to you but…" Nick couldn't say anymore just grabbed Heath into a hug, relieved to see his brother alive; Heath winced but returned the heartfelt hug.

"We got out through an air shaft, took some doing but we made it," replied Harris as Jarrod noticed for the first time the dirt and blood on both the men's hands, Heath just smiled and gave Jarrod a pat on the arm.

When Harris said, "Don't let that smile of his fool you. Doolin took a lot of his anger out on him when we got to Strawberry yesterday," Nick's anger flared.

"And you just stood by and let him do it? And while I'm at it I owe you for shooting me!"

"I wasn't there when he beat on your brother, came in on the last of it."

"Harris, I think we can wait for a full explanation when we get you two back to the ranch and you both have a chance to get cleaned up and rested."

"Jarrod, he needs to explain…"

"When we get home Nick, what's important now is that they safe," stated Jarrod firmly as he helped Harris to his feet and over to one of the extra horses. Jarrod turned back to Nick as he approached helping Heath. Jarrod reached a hand out to his youngest brother, "Are going to make it Heath?"

"Yeah, Jarrod, I'll make it."

Epilogue

In the library at the ranch Jarrod stood looking out the window. Earlier he had watched the ranch hands returning from the range. Now he watched as Nick and Heath rode in riding next to each other, both wearing tired smiles on their faces. He watched as both brothers handed their horses off to Ciego. They stood for a moment talking, Jarrod smiled as Heath pushed Nick making the older man step back, and then turned toward the house at jog, laughing all the way. Jarrod smiled knowing that Heath was going to get the bath first this night. He bowed his head and sighed knowing that six weeks ago this could have all been different.

The truth had finally come out. During the latter part of the war Peter Doolin, Anson Gregory, Matt Simmons and Cyrus Deland were members of the Knights of the Golden Circle; their intent was to get funds of any sort to the south. They had decided to steal a shipment of gold heading to the Denver mint. Deland used his position as head of shipping, after Doolin failed to recruit Tom Barkley to join them. He arranged the set up of a decoy shipment and placed the real shipment on another boat under a disguised cargo. They switched the shipping manifest so the dummy shipment would be placed on a steamer heading to Stockton, which happen to be the River Monarch. Their father had been aboard returning home after a share holders meeting in Sacramento but had left the River Monarch when it had stopped in Lodi and continued his journey home overland. A few hours later Anson Gregory in a panic and believing that their plan had failed, lit the fuse that sank the River Monarch. The real gold shipment under the guise of being a cook stove and equipment for a hotel was signed for by Matt Simmons; it was loaded into his wagon and taken to Strawberry. The gold lay hidden in Matt's barn waiting for word from Peter Doolin that it would be safe to move it into the hands of people who could use it to get the necessary equipment to help the South win its cause. But the word never came and the South lost the war, so the gold was divided between the four members. Matt's wife Martha had finally lost her mind and tried to steal half the gold succeeding only in her death. Matt panicked and put his wife's body in the wagon with half the gold and hid the wagon in the old Barkley mine.

Anson Gregory was in jail, willing to tell his story for a lighter sentence. Cyrus Deland was in a sanatorium slowly dying of consumption; he had given a full confession and two days later died. Both of their testimonies cleared the Barkley name.

The kidnapping of Heath and his imprisonment by Lucian had at first been just a kidnapping. Elizabeth was a woman in desperate need of money to save her brother; she was unaware of Doolin's intentions at that time. Doolin had known who she was and who Lucian was; he thought he could use both of them to do what he wanted. One was desperate; the other had a flair for violence and getting what he wanted. Doolin thought he would use Lucian to get Heath, and the information he wanted from the man. Doolin's only thought was for the money to be used as it had been originally intended.

Lucian on the other hand, had realized that Heath was a weapon he could use against Doolin, to gain what he wanted most in life. With the reporter's influential connections Lucian would have used Doolin to improve his public image; rubbing shoulders with Senators and the Governor would have given him that boost and a share of the gold would have been an added bonus. The new connections would have also given him a new market to exploit, one with money. He would have power and money, with the drug trade and blackmail, he would have been invincible.

Greed had been the key ingredient for the entire fiasco and in the process Jarrod had almost lost a brother. Jarrod glanced at the desk and picked up a letter that Harris had brought out. It had been written by Doolin to the president of his newspaper:

_The war has not ended! It is claimed that 100,000 men could be mustered if the money could be obtained to put them in the field. Across this country enough gold is hidden to arm these men we just have to send out the signal! Our task is not yet done! _

This was testament of Doolin's sanity. The Eagle's president had replied that the war was over and that Doolin would be fired if he pursued this endeavor any farther. Doolin disappeared shortly after this event.

Harris had tried to explain to Nick that shooting him and Jarrod was done to make things real. After a two hour yelling match in the barn Nick came away with a new friend.Heath had no idea of the knowledge he'd buried so long ago, knowledge brought back to the surface with a simple song. Heath felt no anger towards his father for the past, he'd come to terms with it long ago. And he placed no blame on him now, but put it where it belonged: on the shoulders of two men too greedy for their own good.

Listening to his brothers as they entered the house and made their way up the stairs made Jarrod smile, and he realized that with time even the sins of a father could be forgiven.


End file.
